Rojo Escarlata
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Para él, tres días fueron los que transcurrieron de su partida, pero para Hermione, tres años sin saber nada de él era su infierno personal, a demás de la Guerra, la serpiente, buscandola y la leona intentando sobrevivir a los recuerdos de aquel amor.
1. PROLOGO

ROJO ESCARLATA

PROLOGO

Se despertó de un sobresalto, y sudando a chorros, Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, recargando su rostro en esta, cerró los ojos y se relajó, lo que había pasado hace tres años le había dejado un extraño efecto secundario, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó, sintiendo el frío de la vieja madera, Hermione se inclinó al frente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Maldición, ese estúpido sueño de nuevo…- susurró la castaña a sabiendas de que alguien estaba a la entrada de su recamara.

¿Estás bien, Hermione? – la voz de Ginny retumbó en la cabeza de la castaña, quien simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Ya han pasado tres años, Hermione ¿No crees que es demasiado raro que…? – pero la pelirroja se auto interrumpió al ver la mirada profunda que le dirigía su amiga.

Ginny… tenía un año y medio que no tenía estos sueños… me pregunto…porqué ahora.- fue su única respuesta antes de ponerse de pie y buscar algo de ropa.

Eh, Granger… ya sé que me deseas tanto, pero no es necesario que andes por ahí medio desnuda ¿no crees? – aquella voz, aquella maldita y aterciopelada voz cargada de burla, Hermione sonrío ligeramente, Ginny levantó la ceja curiosa…

"¡Pero si hace unos momentos que estabas en tu apogeo de la amargura!" – gritaba Ginny mentalmente.

Estúpido Hurón… ¡Sal de aquí, degenerado! – gritó la castaña mientras le lanzaba con una bota, el rubio soltó la carcajada, evadiendo el golpe, Ginny suspiró al ver como Draco se alejaba de la habitación, sus risas iban volviéndose cada vez menos sonoras.

Hermione se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama, atravesada sobre esta, Ginny sonrío al verla con solo un bóxer oscuro y una blusa de tirantes, la Weasley se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

¿Tan malo es ese sueño tuyo, Herms? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras terminaba por tirarse a su lado.

No es eso, Ginny…es solo que… desde que volví yo…

¡¿SUEÑAS CON ÉL? – Preguntó la chica ya escandalizada, Hermione se giró para mirarla.

Desde hace un año que no lo hago… ¿crees que tenga significado todo eso?

No tengo ni idea…

¡HERMIONE! – Ginny rodó los ojos al escuchar la chillona voz de Ronald acercarse a la recamara, y dicho y hecho, el chico ya estaba frente a ellas con la cara roja.

¿qué quieres Ron? ¡No me mires así y lárgate! ¡¿Qué no vez que estoy a medio vestir? – exclamó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¡Oh, discúlpame su majestad, se me olvidó que no tienes buen despertar! ¡Si tanto te avergüenza que te vea así! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! – Y después de tanto alarido, el muchacho salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, Ginny simplemente sonrío.

Maldito Malfoy…- susurró Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba los pantalones del suelo.

Jamás nos contaste que pasó en aquel lugar, Hermione…

Les dije lo que era necesario, Ginny…viaje al pasado, muy. Muy al pasado y conocí a varios personajes de la historia…hum…bastante peculiares.- comentó la joven mientras se subía los desgastados jeans.

¿algo "interesante" que quieras contarme? – Hermione le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, aquella palabra remarcada, interesante, significaba una sola cosa.

No hubo nada de romance… si es a lo que vas, Ginevra Weasley…- y dicho aquello sonrío un poco.

Yo sé que es mentira, Herms, a mi no me puedes engañar…

Uy, te pareces tanto a Helga…

¿Helga? – preguntó Ginny levantando la ceja.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, no debía de haber mencionado ese nombre, ahora la chica no la dejaría en paz en todo el día.

No le digas a nadie, a nadie Ginny… absolutamente a nadie ¿bien? – pidió la chica mientras se sentaba.

A nadie…- repitió la chica, Hermione volteo a ver el techo de la habitación.

Conocía a los fundadores de Hogwarts…- comentó ella mientras suspiraba y volvía a ponerse de pie, era como si no pudiera aguantar estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, Ginny lo sabía, algo le incomodaba a la joven…

A los… ¡ ¿Conociste a los fundadores, Hermione? – Hermione le miró con extrañeza y luego sonrío, les había contado que había estado en el pasado, pero jamás dijo en qué año y ni quiénes eran las personas que le ayudaron a regresar, lo único que ellos sabían, era que Hermione había caído del cielo con una enorme herida en el vientre.

Por otro lado, Draco y Ron estaban discutiendo en el comedor, donde Severus Snape se frotaba las sienes y tragándose las ganas de matar a aquel par que ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla de arto…

¡Mira hurón, será mejor que te vayas olvidando de lo que tus ojos han visto allá arriba!

¡A mí no me dices que olvidar y que no, comadreja! ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas la memoria de teflón y todo se te resbale...! – respondió Draco, ambos chicos estaban agarrados del cuello de la camisa del otro…

¡Eres un…!

¡Ya basta con un demonio! ¡Draco, suelta a Weasley ahora mismo y tú…! – Snape ya estaba más que harto, Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban viendo todo aquello al pie de las escaleras, simplemente se resignaban a creer que ese par simplemente hacían el tonto para pasar el tiempo.

Estoy casi segura que lo han hecho a propósito… a mí me gusta ver al Profesor Snape enojado.- comentó Ginny quien se acercaba a sus compañeros.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente bufó algo inentendible, la señora Molly estaba ya preparando el desayuno, seguramente sería algo exquisito que callara el rugido de sus voraces tripas, que ya comenzaban a retorcérseles dentro de su estomago.

Todos estaban sentados frente a la mesa, Ron y Ginny comiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, la pelirroja había cambiado, pensaba Hermione, pues cada vez más se parecía más a Ron y no solo en lo físico, sino también en cosas que el muchacho hacía constantemente… como comer.

Snape levantó la mirada hacia su ex alumna la sabelotodo, desde aquel supuesto viaje en el tiempo, la chica había cambiado, cada vez se apartaba más de sus amigos y guardaba secretos que no estaba dispuesta a contar, ya no se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos, era lista, no se metía con los demás por qué sabía que si lo hacía, tendría la horda de Weasley's junto con Harry Potter sobre ella, y eso era lo que no quería.

Granger.- llamó Severus, la castaña se estremeció pero aún así le dirigió la mirada.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en ese viaje? – preguntó el maestro, la chica le miró sin mostrar la sorpresa que sentía, todo el comedor quedó en silencio.

Herms conoció a los funda… ¡Oh, lo siento! – Hermione lanzó una mirada asesina a la pelirroja, quien se había llevado las manos a la boca.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Granger conoció a quien, en donde, cuando, como? – preguntó Draco quien volteaba a ver a todos lados, sin saber lo que ocurría.

Hurón, hace tres años, Hermione viajó en el tiempo… fue cuando supuestamente nosotros, la dimos por secuestrada por Lord Voldemort.- explicó Ronald poco después de pasar la comida.

¿En serio Granger…? – Draco tenía sus ojos platinos sobre ella, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y recargaba su barbilla aristocrática en ellas.

Ginny, es la última vez que te cuento algo…- susurró la castaña.- conocí a los cuatro fundadores, ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron a regresar, _"Y me enamoré de uno de ellos pero el muy imbécil se comportó como todo un cretino ¡Así como tú Malfoy! ¡En tu cara…todas las serpientes son iguales…!"_…- fue lo único que dijo, no mencionó nada más, sin decir que lo último jamás lo diría a nadie.

_A nadie._

Snape clavó el tenedor en la carne, Hermione sentía su oscura y penetrante mirada sobre ella, estaba más que claro con ello, que el hombre, el espía por partida doble, no estaba conforme con aquella confesión.

Lo siento profesor, pero no voy a decir nada más.- y dicho, la joven se puso de pie y pasó a retirarse, todo el mundo sé le quedó mirando, más fue Draco el único quien le siguió.

Draco Malfoy y su padre, Lucius, habían sido dado a conocer que estaban de parte de la orden, Hermione y Harry, junto con Ron, no confiaban que aquello fuese cierto, más las acciones de Malfoy hijo, causaron un cambio de opinión en el trío de oro. En especial Hermione.

¿Qué te pasa, Granger? – Hermione ya sabía que venía tras ella, se había encerrado en su habitación, de verdad que no quería hablar con nadie pero, Draco siempre era capaz de hacerle hablar y no sabía él por qué.

Pasaron cosas que no quiero decirle a nadie.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Ajam… a mí que se me hace Granger…que hubo alguien que…

¡Malfoy! – le interrumpió la castaña ya algo molesta por el comentario.

Oh, Granger déjame disfrutar… ¿en serio…te enamoraste de uno de los…? ¡Ay! –el rubio fue interrumpido por un almohadón en la cara.

No fastidies Malfoy y lárgate de…

Hermione guardó sus palabras al escuchar un fuerte zumbido, Draco levantó la mirada, Hermione le siguió.

¡¿Qué carajos es eso? – gritó Hermione al ver un pentagrama girar en su techo, sobre sus cabezas…

¡Maldición Granger! ¡O tras la mala suerte o de plano hay que alejarse de ti! – gritó Draco Malfoy mientras observaba como un bulto comenzaba a salir de aquel pentagrama fuera lo que fuera…

Ay no… ay no... ¡AY NOOO! – gritó Hermione al ver aquellos mechones oscuros y húmedos…

¡QUE CARAJOS! – exclamó Draco al ver a un hombre aparecer del techo, el sujeto cayó pesadamente, Hermione y Draco tuvieron que lanzarse a un lado para que este no cayera sobre ellos.

El silencio se hizo…

El rubio se puso de pie y dudosamente comenzó a acercarse a aquel hombre, Hermione estaba perpleja ante aquello, lo recordaba si, ese pentagrama, ese color, ese hechizo...

Salazar Slyhterin.

El nombre golpeo sus recuerdos como un balde de agua helada sobre ella, Draco le dio una suave patada en la espalda, esperando que el hombre reaccionara, Hermione se arrodillo sobre la cama, contando que la chica se había aventado al otro lado por el susto…

Granger… ¿crees que esté muerto? – preguntó Draco.

Ni lo menciones hurón.- le respondió ella mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Un ronco quejido salió de la garganta de aquel desconocido, Hermione rogaba a Circe, Morgana y Merlín que no fuera la persona que ella estaba pensando que era…

¿He…Hermione? – se escuchó su débil voz, la castaña se quedó de pie, mirándolo, él intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo logró levantar la cabeza levemente.

"_Maldita sea… Salazar ¡¿Qué haces aquí?"_ – los pensamientos de la chica comenzaron a correr y armarse como engranes formando la pieza, Draco sé le quedó mirando.

Entre sus mechones oscuros y húmedos, Malfoy pudo distinguir un par de ojos color azules, muy intensos y muy profundos, estaba muy seguro que ya había visto esa clase de mirada en otro lado pero... ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Eh Granger…creo que te está llamando.

Estás idiota… ¿Cómo me va a llamar si no sabe quién soy? No seas imbe…

Hermione… ¡Hermione! – gritó el individuo mientras se ponía de pie, Draco le mandó una mirada de soslayo a la joven, quien sonrío nerviosamente.

Pues… lo conociste en tu otra vida por qué….- empezó a decir el rubio.

- ¡ ¿qué haces tú aquí? - gritó Hermione realmente perpleja.

- Granger... ¿quién es este tipejo? - preguntó un muy aburrido Draco, señalando a Salazar con el pulgar.

- Hermione...al fin te encuentro.- fue lo único que Salazar alcanzó a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

Hermione extendió sus manos hacia el hombre para atraparlo, la castaña mandó una mirada severa a Draco, quien no movió ni un solo pelo.

- ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste Granger? a la otra te peinas, no vaya ser que sea yo quien caiga desmayado.

- tú te callas Malfoy o me veré en la necesidad de estamparte un zapato en la cara ¡A demás no me importaría verte callado de una puta vez! – exclamó ella mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Salazar.

- NO gracias, yo paso...- contestó el rubio mientras ayudaba a Hermione a echar al pobre sujeto sobre la cama, la chica le quitó las botas, si mal no recordaba, ella había llegado a su época con una profunda herida…

Y ahí estaba.

Hermione cortó con un hechizo, los maltrechos ropajes de Salazar, Draco torció la boca al ver la herida en el abdomen de aquel pobre.

Maldición, Malfoy, ve por la señora Weasley y por Ginny…- esto va a tardar un buen rato.- ordenó la muchacha, Draco sé le quedó mirando, Hermione se volvió hacia él.

¿Lo conoces, Verdad? – preguntó un muy serio rubio, Hermione tragó saliva.

Si… es Salazar Slytherin…- respondió ella, Draco sé quedó con la garganta seca.

Merlín, Granger… ¡ ¿Y QUE CARAJOS HACE ESE HOMBRE AQUÍ? – gritó el rubio.

¡NO LO SÉ Y APRESURATE A IR POR GINNY Y SU MADRE! ¡o SERÁS EL CULPABLE QUE EL FUNDARO DE Hogwarts muera! – y dicho aquello, Draco se lanzó hacia la búsqueda de ambas comadrejas, como solía llamarlas a espaldas de dichas mujeres.

Hermione corrió hacia el baño y tomó unas cuantas toallas, regresó con ellas en las manos y una bandeja con agua muy helada, la castaña le vio tendido sobre la cama, humedeciéndola con su sangre, imaginándose a ella misma en aquella situación, pero hace tres años.

Maldición Salazar… ¿Qué carajos has intentado hacer? – se preguntó, el susodicho respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente.

La leona intentó cortar la hemorragia.

Se mordió el labio al escuchar un fuerte quejido de dolor, la chica observó la herida, se sorprendió al ver la marca que iba a quedar, se llevó la mano al vientre, ella tendría entonces una cicatriz al igual que Salazar poseería dentro de poco.

Después de un rato…

Molly Weasley salió de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontraban todos, Harry Potter incluido, Severus Snape ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado, Draco se lo había dicho, pero ninguno de los presentes quería creer, que el motivo por el cual, el Gran Salazar Slytherin había desaparecido un buen día y sin dejar rastro… era esa, por viajar al futuro…tras Hermione.

¡Esto es ridículo! ¡¿Cómo ese sangre-pura adorador de los suyos va a arriesgarse a morir por venir tras Hermione? – exclamó Ron, Harry suspiró.

Ron, ya basta.,.. es la milésima vez que Snape y yo te lo explicamos…

Hmp.- gruñó el profesor de las artes oscuras.

Genial Harry… ponte en mi contra ahora, cuando mas…

¡Ron ya cállate! ¡Tenemos a un hombre guapo herido y descansando!- se escuchó el grito de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Hombre guapo? – preguntó Harry.

Guapo y herido…- corrigió Ron con la ceja levantada.

Ya basta ustedes dos…- la voz de Snape les provocó unas inmensas ganas de guardar silencio, mientras que dentro, en la habitación, Draco era el único chico ayudando a las tres mujeres.

¿Por qué Malfoy está dentro? – preguntó Ron.

No tengo ni idea Ron, pero lo…

¡¿Qué parte de ya basta no entiendes, Potter, Weasley?

Ambos muchachos fueron llevados a la planta de abajo a empujones y de parte de Snape, quien los había tomado por el cuello de la camisa de ambos…

Remus sonrío de medio lado, esos dos no iban a cambiar, pero a Snape bien que le hacía feliz tener que llamarles la atención.

Hermione ¿Esa herida me recuerda mucho a…?

Es el mismo corte Ginny… él ha viajado por el mismo portal que yo… me pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió para que Godric, Rowena y Helga le hayan permitido venir….- se preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba a lado de Salazar.

¿Quién dijo que tuvo que haber pedido permiso? Hermione, este chico es un hombre, no un muchacho… tiene lindo cabello ¿No crees Ginevra? – la señora Weasley intervino en la conversación de las dos muchachas, Ginny sonrío al escuchar a su madre, Hermione se puso de pie. Salazar estaba algo cambiado, se veía cansado y tenía el rostro casi cubierto por la barba… ¿Qué estaba pensando el imbécil ese? ¿Es que no se dio cuenta que pudo haber muerto? Hermione suspiró resignadamente. CONTINUARA.


	2. ¿El bello Durmiente, Granger?

1

¿El bello Durmiente, Granger?

_¡Cállate Malfoy!_

Draco estaba sentado en una pequeña y vieja silla, la cual amenazaba con tumbarlo de trasero si no tenía cuidado, sus ojos grises observando a Hermione ir y venir, verificando que el estado del paciente fuera normal…

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, estaba claro que la leona lo conociera durante su estadía en el pasado pero, ¿de ahí a que se la llevara pegada a él como una garrapata? Ya era mucho, sonrío arrogante, tenía varios minutos que no molestaba a la felina.

- Oye Granger… deja en paz al pobre Salazar, ya pareces sanguijuela.- le había dicho, la castaña apretó la quijada.

- ¡Solo estoy viendo que se encuentre bien! – respondió ella mientras se giraba hacia él.

- _"Así me gusta Nena, ven a mí que estoy sediento de atenciones tuyas…"_ me importa un comino Granger, eres una verdadera molestia, me pregunto ¿qué hechizo te lanzara Salazar al verte pegada como lapa a su asombrosa presencia? – el rubio le miró sonriente, Hermione endureció la mirada.

- Eres un… maldito Malfoy… ¡¿Es que no hay cosas mejores que hacer que fastidiarme la vida? ¡anda, ve y mata un mortífago, a ver si así, si te controlas!

- No gracias, Granger… me satisface más ver tu cara de ratona retorcida del coraje…- respondió él mientras se ponía de pie.

- Eres un… Merlín y Circe… ¡¿Qué hice para merecer semejante castigo? – gritó la joven mientras rezaba al viento.

- No seas Dramática, si bien que adoras tenerme aquí, deberías estar agradecida que sea tu compañero de equipo…

- ¿Agradecida? ¿Dramática?… Malfoy… ¡NO SOY NINGUNA DRAMATICA! – exclamó la castaña, Draco le miró aburridamente.

- Si…se nota, Granger… por cierto, no grites, que vas a despertar al bello durmiente.- el rubio señaló al hombre que descansaba en la cama tras él, con el dedo pulgar, Hermione sintió como cada riso de su castaña cabellera se estremecía pero del coraje.

- Malfoy… no lo llames así ¡Tenle más respeto al fundador de tu casa! – reprendió la chica mientras se acercaba al closet, necesitaba un buen baño.

- Ay, por favor Granger, parece que no me conoces…_"de hecho eres la única chica que sabe como soy realmente…bueno, después de mi santa madre, claro"_ – él sonrío ante tal pensamiento. Hermione se volvió.

- Más bien, soy la única que parece que te conoce… yo diría que te tolero lo bastante para no volverme loca.- dijo ella mientras sacaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta color claro, todo lo iba arrojando a la cama, como si no hubiera nadie ahí, Draco reprimió una carcajada, sus ojos brillaron al ver el sostén y las pantaletas salir volando hacia el colchón… atrapó en el aire las bragas…

- ¿Y me hablas de respeto hacia uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Granger? – preguntó Draco con burla mientras le daba vuelta a las pantaletas de Hermione entre los dedos, la castaña se giró y le vio.

- ¡MALFOY DEJA ESO MALDITA SEA! – la castaña estaba colorada, el rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada…

_Y Salazar dormía._

El rubio levantó el brazo, no le iba poner las cosas fáciles a la leona, Hermione se acercó y dio un brinco para alcanzar su ropa intima, pero ese rubio oxigenado parecía verle la cara de bufón, Hermione se rindió, dio unos pasos atrás y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

- Oh, Granger, no me mires así… esa mirada no te va, una chica tan dulce, risueña y simpática cómo tu… ¡AY! – el rubio se vio interrumpido por un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago, Draco salió disparado hacia a tras, cayendo de espaldas con la melena de Hermione por toda la cara…

- ¡Maldito hurón! ¡A ver si así te vuelves a meter conmigo! – exclamó la joven mientras recogía su ropa y se metía al cuarto de baño.

- ¡PUAG! ¡GRANGER, ME TRAGE MEDIO KILO DE TU CABELLO! –Hermione sonrío al escuchar aquello, suspiró y decidió apagar su cerebro y relajarse en el baño, bajo las frías aguas de la regadera mágica.

Draco bajó al comedor, donde se encontraba Harry Potter, la garrapata pelirroja de Ron, Neville y Luna, estos últimos parecían muy felices, por cierto, Draco sonrío, los molestaría un rato mientras Hermione se desocupaba.

- Neville…Lunática ¿Cómo estamos el día de hoy? – preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá para uno y cruzaba la pierna, Harry, quien se estaba acomodando los anteojos, se sobó la comisura de la nariz.

- Hurón no empieces…- empezó a decir Ron, pero la vocecilla chillona de Luna lo interrumpió.

- Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, Malfoy.- comentó la chica mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Si, si… lo que sea.- dijo Draco mientras se recargaba al sofá.

La guerra…

Los grises ojos del heredero Malfoy, fueron a dar a los verdes esmeraldas de Harry, quien le observaba desde el otro lado, el niño-que-vivió, como todo el mundo se empeñaba a llamarlo y que Harry intentaba que no fuese así, una guerra que había carcomido cada célula de su joven vida, sus ojos se veían cansados y sus hombros, anchos, caídos pesadamente, era como si Harry tuviera un enorme peso encima, y lo era, la seguridad de todo el mundo era su responsabilidad, la profecía lo decía y lo explicaba…

Y a decir verdad, Harry Potter odiaba aquella profecía, odiaba que todo el mundo le viera con esperanza en los ojos, no tenían ni idea de lo que aquello le acarreaba, para comenzar, el chico que vivió intentaba iniciar una relación con la menor de los Weasley, pero su titulo de Héroe, se lo impedía, la chica le era intocable por el momento, Ron y Hermione ya estaban lo suficientemente amenazados por Lord Voldemort y sus lacayos por ser simplemente sus amigos…

Odiaba esa sensación que le embriagaba todo el tiempo, cada que abría los ojos y no veía a Harry y Hermione a su lado, temiendo por su seguridad, no quería que pasara igual que a Fred, quien había muerto en el primer ataque de los mortíos contra Hogwarts…

George había quedado devastado, igual que todos los demás, pero el muchacho jamás volvió hacer el mismo a pesar de sus intentos por hacerles creer al resto, de que se recuperaría…

Hermione una vez le había dicho a Harry que la pérdida de un hermano era irrecuperable, que el caso de George sería a un equivalente a que Harry perdiera la mano derecha…

Draco se puso de pie, intentar molestar a ese grupo había quedado descartado por el momento, ver la cara de Harry le había quitado las ganas de hacer alguna broma, a demás. George, quien acababa de llegar, no le perdonaría verlo hacer bromas a diestra y siniestra…

Sabía que eso lo pondría deprimido.

Y no quería eso.

Por muy serpiente que fuera, Draco había cambiado, la orden le había ofrecido la redención a todos sus pecados junto a sus padres y eso, lo agradecería por el resto de sus días.

Salazar comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio la intensidad de la luz del exterior, que entraba por la pequeña ventana, le lastimaba enormemente, pero poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a ella…

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue un intenso pinchazo en el abdomen, soltó un quejido que no fue más allá que un murmullo de dolor, intentó sentarse, pero el ardor y la picazón eran intensos, así que se mantuvo acostado, observando el maltrecho techo de aquel extraño lugar…

Y recordó entonces, la voz de Hermione, su rostro y su enmarañado cabello, a demás de otra voz masculina que no recordaba del todo bien, le había visto, lo sabía, había dado con el paradero de Hermione después de todo lo sucedido en su época.

- Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.- se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la castaña, quien se acercó a su lado, después de tanto tiempo (según Hermione) volvían a verse, sus ojos marrones se veían cansados, la joven tenía ojeras tan profundas como un poso…

- Hermione…

- Guarda silencio Salazar…- interrumpió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su mano bajo su cuello, ayudándole a sentarse, el hombre soltó un casi silencioso quejido pero pudo lograr mantenerse sentado.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó a la chica, quien simplemente bajó la mirada.

- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte… - dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

- ¿que…te ha pasado? - preguntó el Slytherin por excelencia, Hermione volteo a verle y así, con sus miradas entrelazadas, sé quedaron en silencio por un rato.

- Han pasado tres años, Salazar.- dijo ella al fin, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que se llevó Salazar ante aquello.

- ¿Tres años, dices? Pero…pero hace tres días que te has marchado y…- pero él se interrumpió.

- Las cadenas del tiempo no son las mismas aquí y allá, Salazar… no sé explicarlo exactamente pero, el tiempo corre diferente en tú época y en la mía… aquí, tú ya no existes, cuando yo allá aún no lo hago… el reloj corre diferente… ¿comprendes?

- Entiendo que han pasado mucho tiempo aquí… lo noto…- dijo él mientras sonreía de medio lado, Hermione entrecerró la mirada.

- Salazar… ¡Esto no es un maldito juego! ¿Por qué has venido? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

- Necesitaba saber que estabas bien… aquella tarde, cuando decidiste regresar sin decirme nada… dejaste más sangre en el suelo de lo que tenías en el cuerpo, Helga quedó preocupada y yo…

- Y tú eres un idiota… estoy bien cómo puedes ver, disculpa si esto suena duro, te agradezco que se hayan preocupado por mí, pero no tenías porqué haber venido… ¿Qué crees que hayas dejado a tras? Salazar, si tienes esta herida ahora… ¿No crees que Helga o Rowena también hayan visto tu sangre regada por ahí…?

- No…

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Nadie sabe que decidí venir al futuro…- confesó él mientras se giraba para ver a través de la ventana, Hermione entreabrió los labios.

- Eso quiere decir… _"Mierda, su biografía habla sobre su repentina desaparición, y que nadie sabe a donde fue, o qué sucedió con él"_ – Hermione se puso de pie, Salazar le siguió con la mirada.

- ¿en qué años estamos, Hermione? – preguntó el hombre mientras observaba a la castaña de pies a cabeza, sus vestimentas eran parecidas a las que llevaba puestas él maravilloso día en que la encontró.

- 2001, Salazar… me temo que tomaste el peor momento para venir a dar conmigo…- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que Draco estuvo sentado apenas unas horas atrás.

- La Guerra… ¿aún no termina?

- Al contrario…está en su auge… no escucharás ni verás otra cosa más que muerte, sangre y tortura… en estos momentos estamos seguros, tanto el bando bueno como el malo están dándose un respiro, ha habido muchas bajas en el ejercito de ambos lados…

- Entiendo… - Salazar intentó ponerse de pie, pero Hermione lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su desnudo pecho.

- No debiste haber venido, Salazar… no debiste… - dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz y su mirada.

- Quería asegurarme de que en verdad estabas bien… - fue su respuesta.

- Maldición... ¿es que no entendiste nada cuando te dije que estábamos en una guerra?

- ¿Crees que eso me interesa? Pues no Hermione…- Salazar continúo viéndola.

- Pues entonces cierra la boca y escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte, esta es la Madriguera y es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, somos un ejército que está peleando contra un mago oscuro… y lamentablemente, Salazar, mírame…. Lord Voldemort es tu descendiente Salazar…- las palabras y aquella última confesión, dejaron a una aturdida serpiente.

Su descendiente era el enemigo de Hermione, aquel que aterrorizaba a todo el mundo mágico, la chica levantó una ceja, Salazar tragó en seco al ver aquel brillo.

- Ahora explícame, Salazar… ¿Por qué tú, estando aquí…tienes Familia? – su voz se oyó profunda y ronca, la serpiente simplemente le observó, hasta que una sonrisa arrogante, igual a las que le ofrecía en aquel tiempo, volvía a su encantador rostro.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...!<strong>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, La verdad es que existe una tercera continuación de esta Historia, que comenzaré a subir ya finalizado este FIC, ya sé, ya sé, a mi me encantan las parejas **DRAMIONES** pero los **TOMMIONE** me encantan aún más, pero como de este último es muy raro el que llene mis expectativas, decidí crear algo que no hay mucho... **SALMIONE** :) aunque ya hay uno que otro... pero bueno... :) me encantan los **FIC'S** de viajes en el tiempo... y sin molestar más... las dejo en paz... **REVIEW!**_


	3. El Amo de las Serpientes

2

EL AMO DE LAS SERPIENTES.

Hermione cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, estaba poco más que enojada, ese idiota de Salazar, suspiró, en realidad no le preocupaba pero…

¡Señor, había tenido tres días y hoy en ese presente andaba un descendiente malévolo que quería matar a todo ser vivo!

Hermione parpadeo varias veces al ver a la Señora Weasley cargando con algunas sabanas y viejas ropas que seguramente serían de Fred, la castaña se acercó a la mujer cuando esta intentó ingresar a la recamara donde Salazar se encontraba.

- Oh, querida, hace un momento quise llamar a la puerta y escuché que estabas hablando con alguien, supuse que sería ese amigo tuyo… así que imagine que querría ropa limpia y de esta época.- le había dicho la mujer mientras sonreía, Hermione suspiró.

- Supongo que si señora Weasley, pero…- la castaña bajó su mirada hacia las ropas, la mujer pelirroja sonrío tristemente.

- Seguramente a Fred le hubiera prestado un poco de sus vestimentas… él…

- Lo lamento mucho… pero creo que le harán falta un hechizo agrandador… Salazar tiene la espalda muy ancha…

- Oh, sí, Ginny me lo ha dicho hace un segundo, pero ya están arregladas, querida… ¿Por qué no vas a fuera? Remus y Snape están allá con los chicos, Nimphadora acaba de llegar.- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

- Si necesita algo o si él se comporta como un idiota, por favor hágamelo saber.- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba a retirarse, tenía que hablar con Nimphadora antes que nada.

La mujer de cambiante color de cabello tenía el rostro demasiado pálido, Hermione identificaba la tristeza casi de inmediato, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y el timbre de su voz era constantemente tembloroso… había estado llorando por un buen rato.

Snape escuchaba a la mujer con un gesto de desagrado, Nimphadora Tonks estaba contándoles sobre lo que Lord Voldemort había hecho en las fronteras del mundo mágico con el muggle…

- ¡el muy maldito nos obligó a ver como los masacraba a todos! – gritó la mujer, Hermione observó el cambio de color de la cabellera, y poco a poco fue acercándose.

Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, con el mal humor emanando de su mirada y su boca torcida, la castaña se acercó a él, esperando a que el rubio le dijese algo importante.

- Han hecho estallar una pequeña villa al norte de Godric's Hollow, una familia fue la única sobreviviente.- dijo Draco mientras mantenía su vista puesta en Tonks.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron de esto antes? – preguntó la joven sin apartar la mirada de Snape y la mujer, estaban discutiendo.

- Habían enviado a un pequeño grupo de aurores, pero han desaparecido, Tonks piensa que nos han traicionado.

- Que no quede duda de ello, Malfoy… ¿estás bien? – preguntó ya con su vista puesto en él.

- No, mi padre está desaparecido, Granger…él estaba entre ese pequeño grupo de aurores…- dijo el muchacho mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Va a estar bien, Malfoy… no es que tu padre me caiga bien pero… es un mago muy hábil, si algo les pasó, estoy segura de que se las arreglará para volver.- contestó Hermione mientras se alejaba del rubio, pero fue detenida por la mano de él en su antebrazo, ella se volvió para mirarle.

- Si no s ha traicionado… ayúdame a matarle…- escuchó que le decía, su tono era amargo y su mirada no reflejaba más que cansancio y rencor.

Rencor hacia la Guerra.

Hacia Lord Voldemort y su falta de voluntad para detener a su padre.

- Si sabes algo, dímelo Malfoy, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Y lo hago Granger… sabes que eres la única persona a la que le encomendaría mi vida… pero si te cuento esto…no habrá manera de que mi padre pueda regresar...

- Cuéntamelo Malfoy… y veré si puedo hacer algo, sea lo que sea.- había dicho la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la vieja casa.

Draco sé quedó un momento de pie, luego meció la cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió que era mejor decírselo a ella, que a Snape y a cara rajada de Harry Potter.

La discusión continuaba allá a fuera.

Por otro lado estaba Salazar, de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, Molly con los brazos cruzados, mirándole severamente como si fuera uno de sus hijos que acababa de cometer alguna travesura…

- ¡Es usted una pervertida, señora, le exijo en este momento que salga de aquí y me deje vestir decentemente! – exclamó el greñudo hombre, Ginny, quien acababa de entrar, había escuchado los gritos de aquel histérico.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando…? ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué carajos haces? – gritó Ginevra Weasley al ver a su madre arrancarle de las manos, la blanca sabana a Salazar Slytherin, quien la usaba como escudo.

- ¡Ay por dios muchacho, tú no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, a demás, estas usando pantaloncillos! ¡¿De qué te avergüenzas? – y la mujer tomó la sabana y la enrolló, Ginny estaba colorada de pies a cabeza, con la boca abierta…

- Madre, por Merlín, pudiste haber sido más…

- Ginny, te encargo que vistas a nuestro querido invitado… - la matriarca Weasley había ignorado olímpicamente a su hija, quien simplemente no podía creer lo que había presenciado.

- Tú…- se escuchó la voz de Salazar por todo el pequeño cuarto, Ginny volteo a verle.- vísteme.- había ordenado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ¡¿Quién se creía ese para venir a ordenarle? ¡A ella, la que daba órdenes en esa casa…!

Hermione le escuchó decir todo lo que Draco sabía, la castaña había sido paciente todo ese tiempo, Malfoy le había estado contando sobre las pesadillas que su padre sufría desde hace un par de meses y que posiblemente, le hubieran quedado efectos secundarios debido a tantos años sometidos a la maldición imperdonable, Imperius.

El rubio guardó silencio, Hermione y él se encontraban a mitad del pasillo del tercer piso…

- Lo que me estás diciendo es grave, Malfoy… ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Sabes muy bien que las pesadillas y las alucinaciones… son causadas por el Imperius a largo plazo y que…

- Mi padre se volverá más loco de lo que ya está Granger, lo sé ¿Qué crees que eh estado haciendo todo este tiempo en la biblioteca? ¿Comerme las páginas con la mirada…?

- Ya basta Draco… Dumbledore llegará en dos días, ya le eh enviado una carta hablándole sobre nuestro invitado, cuando llegue hablaremos con él… ¿entendido?

- No se lo digas a nadie antes de eso, Granger…confío en ti…

- Por dios Malfoy, que blando te has hecho… ¿es que te eh dado motivos para que desconfíes?

- Es mi padre… el mismo hombre que te torturó hace años… ese…

- Que estaba bajo el hechizo Imperius, Malfoy.- contradijo la muchacha mientras llevaba su mano a su hombro, Malfoy le miró esperanzado.

- Encontraremos a tu padre y lo llevaremos a San Mungo ¿Bien?

- Más te vale Granger…

- Ya cállate Malfoy… ¿Qué son esos gritos? – preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta que la señora Molly salía de la habitación de Salazar con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

- Oh, Hermione… ese amigo tuyo es todo un caso… de verdad tienes razón cuando dijiste de que época viene.- comentó la mujer mientras continuaba sonriendo.

- Ya se lo había dicho yo… ¿ese idiota le hizo algo? – preguntó la castaña algo alarmada.

- No querida… pero es una chico algo cohibido, pero Ginny ya está con el ayudándole a vestirse…- y dicho la mujer pasó a retirarse, Hermione sé quedó Helada, Draco soltó una risilla traviesa.

- Oí, Granger…no tenía ni idea que tu amiga la comadreja fuera de esas…

- No sé de qué mierda hablas.- respondió rápidamente la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación, donde Molly había dejado a su encantadora hija y a Salazar…

Abrió la puerta de un golpe.

- ¿Tú quien eres? – escuchó Hermione lo que preguntó Ginny bruscamente a Salazar.

- Salazar Slytherin, para servirle my lady...- y besó su mano, Ginny casi se va de lomo al suelo ante aquello...Hermione ya estaba mirando todo eso desde el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta y la pared.

- Genial, lo que me hacía falta.- bufó Hermione en un susurro.

- Eh Granger, no quiero ser una molestia pero... ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE APRETAR TANTO TUS MANOS! - gritó Malfoy pero Hermione no contestó.

- cierra la boca, escandaloso melodramático.- dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño y….

Draco a fin de cuentas terminó por asomarse, lo que vio le dejó congelado, Hermione parpadeo un par de veces…

Salazar con una sonría abierta y esos encantadores hoyuelos remarcados, mientras que Ginny estaba arrodillada frente al viajero del tiempo, abrochándole los pantalones…

- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – gritó la castaña a todo pulmón, la pelirroja y Salazar dieron un salto por la impresión.

- ¡Hermione! ¡qué bueno que vienes por qué…!

- Lady Ginevra al parecer tiene problemas con mis pantalones… ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarle, Hermione? – intervino Salazar, Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva, él mismo había captado el doble sentido de aquello, después de todo.

Entre Hombres se entienden.

- ¡QUE PROBLEMAS DE PANTALONES NI QUE NADA, GINNY PONTE DE PIE! ¡Merlín, que bueno que ni Harry ni Ron fueron quienes entraron! ¡Y TÚ, GUSANO INFELIZ! ¡sabes perfectamente como abrocharte las braguetas! – la castaña les señalaba con el dedo.

- Herms, no te escandalices, solamente estaba ayudándole…

- Salazar…ponte una camisa por Merlín…- ignoró la joven mientras daba un paso al frente.

- ¿Camisa…? Creo que necesitaré ayuda con eso también…y cómo veo que estas muy enfadada… ¿querida, quisieras ayudarme con eso también? – Salazar sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo, Hermione sintió la boca en los suelos, Draco se mordía la lengua para no soltar la risa una vez más.

- Serpiente tenías que ser… Ginny, en lugar de estar ayudándole a ponerse la ropa, parece que se la estas quitando… ¡El puede vestirse perfectamente! – exclamó la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aquella escena era para morirse de risa, Ginny seguía arrodillada, con las manos en los pantalones de Salazar, mirando a Hermione, la serpiente antigua con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios.

- Esa sería una muy buena idea para la próxima… aunque me gustaría más que fueras tú la que me quite la ropa, Hermione…

Draco frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente.

Hermione estaba perpleja, Ginny se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie.

- Lo siento compañero.- decía Draco mientras pasaba su brazo por entre los hombros de Hermione.- pero para eso ya estoy aquí ¿verdad…Her-mione? – la castaña se había quedado en shock…

Esos dos.

- Oh, vaya… te dejo sola tres días, Hermione y me sales con esto.- comentó un enfurruñado Salazar.

- Cierra la boca, por lo menos yo no me ando aprovechando de alguien para que me este tentoneando…- respondió la castaña.

- ¡Hermione, yo no estoy…!

- Cállate Ginny… tú no conoces a este hombre…

- ¿Y tú si al parecer? – preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja levantada.

- Bastante bien, diría yo…- intervino Salazar.

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! – gritaron ambas mujeres.

- Oh, ¿Quién las entiende pues...? – dijo el muchacho de oscuro cabello, Draco asintió con la mirada, comprendiéndolo.

- Ginny entiende…que estabas en una posición muy comprometedora.

- Estaba ayudándolo Hermione, entiéndelo tú…

- Pues a mí no me importa en que posición este… donde estaba se veía muy bien.- la serpiente sonrío arrogante, Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta del escote que Ginevra Weasley llevaba puesto.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó Hermione ya histérica.

- ¿Qué? – contestó este.

- Eres un… maldito pervertido…- masculló la castaña.

- Hermione ya basta… y usted, tense en paz… si de verdad la conoces…no la provoques…- aconsejó la pelirroja de Ginny…

- Merlín, Circe y Morgana en el cielo… es que se ve preciosa cuando está enojada.- comentó Salazar.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo…- intervino Draco.

- ¿Qué? ¡Malfoy!

- De acuerdo Granger… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Todos contentos ahora? – preguntó Ginny levantando las cejas.

- No…- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- A mí me da igual…- susurró Draco.

- Yo diría que si hubieras entrado un poco más tarde…yo estaría más que encantado…

Draco se volvió para ver a Hermione, era verdad cuando había afirmado que la chica se veía preciosa cuando se enojaba, en eso estaba de acuerdo con Salazar Slytherin, sus ojos grises fueron a dar hasta detenerse hasta el visitante…

- Malfoy…vámonos…- ordenó Hermione con el semblante bastante sombrío, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a seguirle, sin embargo, sintió que algo le picaba en la nuca, y sabía que la azulada mirada del amo de las serpientes estaba puesta en él…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Hola...!<p>

WOW...!

De verdad me alegra que les haya gustado, me emociona de verdad que estén siguiendo la Historia... ¿Ya les platique de los dos finales Alternativos? Draco & Hermione y el otro seria Tom Riddle & Hermione... Obviamente el Final de esta Histroria seria con Salazar y Hermione... :) y Bueno, me despido por que seguramente van a pedir mas... :) Saludos...


	4. EN CAMINO A HOGSMEADE

3

EN CAMINO A HOGSMEADE

Estaba de mal humor y para colmo, Salazar no dejaba de picarle las costillas (por así decirlo) el muy cínico, se encontraba coqueteando con Ginny, suspiró… ¡¿Y a ella que carajos le importaba? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como…

Uno.- ir a Hogsmade por provisiones, que ahí todo el mundo comía como cerdo y vivía como cerdo, bueno, en caso de Harry y Ron que tenían su habitación hecha un asco y que ni Hermione y Ginny se dignaban a entrar debido al desastre que tenían.

Dos.- ir al callejón Diagon a conseguirse una varita nueva, que la suya estaba completamente rota, la cual se había partido en el transcurso de su última misión a la que había acudido con Malfoy y Neville, muchos mortifagos recién egresados de Hogwarts habían muerto en sus manos, Draco y Neville siempre lo presumían cada vez que podían, pero ella no, su mente privilegiada podía proveerla de muchas cosas, pero así como le era útil, a la vez le perjudicaba, no era bueno tener que recordarlo todo, en especial la cara de muerte de cada mago oscuro al que asesinaba para sobrevivir.

- … es por eso que considero a Lady Ginevra una mujer exótica...- Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente, la estúpida voz de Salazar le regresó a la maldita realidad, Draco, junto con todos los demás, se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa, Ron y Harry veían con malos ojos a aquel hombre, mientras que Ginny, quien se había sentado frente a Slytherin, le miraba con una inmensa sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡No es necesario que me digas esas cosas…!

- Puras mentiras… puagh ¡¿Quién le va a ver exótico a esa mata de pelo rojo? – decía Ron mientras apuntaba a su hermana pequeña con la cuchara.

- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – exclamó Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo siento…- susurró Ron, Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a su plato y punto, Hermione le miró, el chico estaba molesto… y mucho.

- Sí, yo también creo que el cabello de la co…Weasley es exótico…- empezó a decir Draco mientras jugaba con su sopa de anclas de rana, corrigiéndose rápidamente antes de decir una imprudencia.- pero me gusta más el nido de ratas que tiene Granger por cabello… ¡ay! - continuaba diciendo Draco hasta que se vio interrumpido por el golpe en la cabeza debido a la cuchara que la castaña le había lanzado.

- ¡Eres un insoportable Malfoy! ¡Tendré un nido de ratas pero tú tienes paja en lugar de cabello! – respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Ay, vamos Granger, era una broma! ¡Si tienes los risos más bonitos…EY, DEJA DE ATACARME QUIERES! – Malfoy se puso de pie y fue tras Hermione, al entrar al otro salón soltó el santo grito, Hermione ya estaba lanzándole cosas, la mesa quedó en silencio.

- No me sorprendería si esos dos, quedaran juntos.- masculló Remus Lupin quien iba entrando al comedor, todos los presentes sé le quedaron mirando.

- ¡Ni de broma, y sobre mi cadáver! – gritó Ron al hombre-lobo.

- Ron, tranquilízate, ya todos sabemos que juntar a Mione con Malfoy es como intentar mesclar agua con el aceite.

- Si se mezcla bien puede que suceda.- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Salazar había quedado en silencio, escuchando la charla de aquel grupo sobre el rubio y Hermione, el hombre se puso de pie poco después de limpiarse los labios con la servilleta.

- Si me permiten, tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione…- se disculpó con una reverencia y salió de ahí, Molly le vio marcharse, luego volteo a ver a su hija.

- ¿No vas a acompañarlo, Ginny? – preguntó la pelirroja, su hija volteo a verla, luego se volvió para mirar a Salazar volteando para todos lados.

Seguramente no se había fijado por donde se habían ido aquellos dos.

Se puso de pie y fue tras él.

- Hermione y Malfoy están en el patio.- dijo Ginny al ver que Salazar se dirigía hacia las escaleras, el hombre le sonrío y comenzó a seguirla.

- Ese Mal…foy y Hermione parecen muy unidos… ¿No crees? – comenzó a hacerle platica la serpiente, esperando que la pelirroja fuera lo suficientemente despistada para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

- Por supuesto… Malfoy y Mione hacen pareja para la orden…

- ¡¿Son pareja? – preguntó con una sorpresa falsa, Ginevra soltó una risilla.

- No tonto… solo de misiones, quiere decir que van, intentan buscar información acerca de los planes de Lord Voldemort… a demás, ella y Malfoy son muy unidos desde que capturaron a Hermione… en ese tiempo, el hurón estaba enlistado en las filas de ese degenerado…

- ¿y cómo fue que ellos…? – pero Salazar se vio interrumpido. Por la pelirroja.

- El colegio… Malfoy siempre molestó a Hermione respecto a sus orígenes, ya sabes, ella es hija de muggle's y Malfoy proviene de una ex prestigiosa familia de sangre-puras… y así fue durante seis años, hasta que la Guerra comenzó, ninguno de ellos, ni Harry, ni mi hermano y mucho menos ella, pudieron terminar su último curso… el trío desapareció de la faz del mundo en busca de ciertos objetos mágicos que habrían que destruir… y luego, Lord Voldemort atacó Hogwarts, muchos murieron, fue ahí cuando Lucius Malfoy y Draco se unieron a la orden del fénix… Malfoy y su padre se dedicaron convertirse en espías…Malfoy nos pasaba información y nosotros la usábamos a nuestra conveniencia, hasta que un día Bellatrix Lestrange capturó a Hermione en una redada, muchos murieron, y Mione fue testigo de muchas muerte… poco después, mi padre y yo, gracias a información filtrada por Lucius y su hijo, pudimos encontrar a Hermione, se encontraba en Askaban, una prisión para magos oscuros, Lord Voldemort había tomado la prisión y le había dado el brillante uso de su cuartel general, el muy bastardo había escondido a Hermione hasta lo más profundos calabozos, donde los dementores se alimentaban de la poca felicidad que ella poseía en ese entonces… fue cuando Harry y Ron ya no pudieron más y gracias a Draco y Snape, pudieron infiltrarse sin que nadie los vieran… pero lamentablemente, Hermione ya no estaba en el lugar donde Draco y su padre habían indicado… Lord Voldemort la había trasladado a una de las torres más altas, muy cerca donde él se encontraba… - Ginny se detuvo al llegar a aquella parte, había visto el cuerpo de Hermione cuando Harry y Ron, junto con Snape y Theodore Nott, otro de sus aliados infiltrados en las filas de la orden oscura, habían llegado a la Madriguera con una muy herida Hermione…

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué le hicieron a Hermione? – preguntó Salazar ya con los puños bien cerrados, la ira comenzaba a hervir su sangre si quiera imaginar a la joven hecha trisas…

- …Habían estado torturando a Hermione con métodos muggle… cuando los chicos llegaron a casa… su cuerpo estaba tan frío como un tempano de hielo, tenía múltiples heridas en brazos y heridas… y su rostro completamente desfigurado por hematomas… duró semanas inconsciente… y luego, recién se había recuperado, cuando ella y Ron, mi hermano, habían ido a encontrarse con Malfoy en el bosque prohibido… esa fue la última vez que Ron la había visto… se había comentado que había viajado al tiempo, y ahora, viéndote…- Ginny le pasó una mano por la mejilla, Salazar se estremeció con el contacto, aunque suave, la sensación no era ni cercana a la que logró sentir cuando la piel de Hermione le había tocado…

- Ella viajó en el tiempo y no volvieron a verla hasta después…

- Malfoy cuidaba de ella cuando estaba capturada, le alimentaba y cuando Lord Voldemort le ordenaba torturarla, él siempre fue piadoso con ella… aunque Hermione siempre ha sido una muy buena actriz… ellos se ponían de acuerdo, él le aminoraba el sufrimiento en ese lugar y ella le protegía a él haciéndoles pasar que sufría mucho a su mando… ya sabes…

- No, nunca eh sido torturado…- corrigió Salazar mientras volvía su mirada hacia el frente, estaban ya en la entrada al patio, Hermione y Draco estaban discutiendo a las afueras, muy cerca de los surcos…

- Todos nosotros hemos sufrido pérdidas…pero Harry, Hermione y Ron…no lo sé, pero hay algo en sus miradas que me hace sentir escalofríos… ¿Sabes que cuando Hermione regresó, llegó distinta? – Ginny sonrío al recordar la cara que tenía la chica cuando se ponía a recordar cosas, que ella pensaba, eran recuerdos del lugar donde había estado.

- ¿De qué forma, crees tú que llegó diferente? – quiso saber, quería saberlo, lo necesitaba…quería conocer a esa Hermione en sus terrenos, por qué ya la había tenido en la palma de su mano cuando ella había viajado a su tiempo.

Pero ahora era él quien se sentía vulnerable.

- Creo que… fue como una especie de vacaciones de la Guerra, Hermione llegó feliz, pero había días en que estaba tan triste, que no se podía ni hablar con ella… como si algo.. o alguien…- Salazar volteo a verla casi de inmediato, Ginny sonrío ante aquello…- yo pienso que alguien se le cruzó en el camino y la cabeza…- terminó por decir.

- Mi maldito cabello no es de tu incumbencia… ¡a demás! ¡¿Por qué diantres me has seguido, Malfoy?

- Igual tenía que hablar contigo… ¿Por qué no vamos a las tres escobas y nos tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla? – la sonrisa de medio lado contagió a Hermione.

- Eres increíblemente molesto ¿Sabías Malfoy? – dijo ella mientras se adentraba a los surcos, Draco comenzó a seguirla…

- ¡Hermione, Malfoy, esperen, nosotros vamos con ustedes…! – la voz de Ginny resonó por todo el lugar, Hermione se giró y bufó algo que causó gracia al rubio.

- ¿En realidad no quieres ni verle la cara, cierto Granger?

- Silencio, ahí vienen…- dijo la joven mientras la pelirroja y Salazar se acercaban.

- _"Aunque pienso que la comadreja-girl es la que más te molesta, nena…"_ – pensó Draco mientras se hacía a un lado para que Ginny pasara, Salazar se detuvo a lado del muchacho.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Salazar con una muy ligera sonrisa.

Ambos muchachos se miraron uno al otro, era más que obvio que a Draco no le gustaba que aquel sujeto se acercara a Hermione y viceversa…

- A emborracharnos y tener sexo ¿Qué te parece? – y Malfoy sonrío abiertamente, Salazar había puesto cara de espanto al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Malfoy, no empieces con un carajo! – gritó Hermione desde donde estaba, Ginny soltó la carcajada.

- Tú…- iba a decir un enfadado Salazar cuando Malfoy le interrumpió.

- ¡Hombre! ¡No me salgas con que aún eres vir…! ¡AY, GRANGER QUE TE DIJE DE JONDEARME COSAS A LA CABEZA!

- ¡Y QUE TE DIJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, MALFOY! – gritó ella, Salazar bufó alguna tontería inteligible y comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la castaña, pasando por un lado de Ginny quien esperó a Malfoy.

- ¿De verdad no te cae bien, verdad, Malfoy? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía al otro par andar uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Debería caerme bien? – preguntó el rubio mientras observaba a Granger renegar de algo con el viajero del tiempo.

- En realidad debería caerte súper, ya que es el fundador de tú casa…

- _"Serás tonta Comadreja.. ¡¿es que no vez que ese reptil quiere con Granger?"_ – pensaba el muchacho mientras escuchaba la carcajada de Salazar, frunció el ceño y sintió las sienes hincharse al ver a Salazar Slytherin sacudir la enmarañada greña de Hermione, esta le manoteo la mano y le murmuró algo a lo que no le puso atención.

- Creo que me gusta…- dijo Ginny, Draco le miró de reojo y…

**¡TIK! **

Una idea maravillosa se le vino en mente a Draco Malfoy.

- Entonces ábrete la blusa, Weasley y plántate en frente de ese tipo y verás que lo traerás babeando…- comentó el muy grosero, Ginny simplemente sonrío.

- Seguro que si…- dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía una mirada bastante sombría, cosa que no le gustó a Draco.

- Ya en serio comadreja-girl… ve con todo hacia él…- aconsejo. La chica de cabello de fuego volteo a verle, seguían caminando, ya faltaba poco para salir de aquel bosque de mazorcas…

- Malfoy… ¿quieres que me ligue a Salazar Slytherin para…?

- ¡EY GRANGER ESPERAME…! – Gritó Draco mientras salía corriendo, interrumpiendo a Ginevra Weasley y lo que sea que su lengua imprudente iba a decir, la chica se cruzó de brazos, ladeo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Hum…Hombres! – dijo y al fin salió ella también corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

Hermione sintió el roce del hombro de Draco contra él de ella, Salazar y Draco cruzaron miradas cargadas de severidad en ellas… Salazar sonrío de medio lado, Draco levantó la barbilla…

El Rey Serpiente dobló el brazo y tomó el de la chica y lo acomodó entre el hueco, la castaña iba a protestar cuando se vio sobresaltada al ver que ya venía con ambos muchachos con sus brazos metidos en el hueco del de ellos, Ginny le miró seria, esperaba en realidad que esa acción de parte de Slytherin fuera mera rivalidad con Draco, nada más, por qué de verdad el chico le interesaba.

* * *

><p><em>Ya se ya se... no tengo nada que hacer...por el momento... espero Review's Eh...!<em>

_Pues espero les Haya gustado el capitulo, y las dejo en paz, por que seguro quieren seguir leyendo y actualizar sus Fic's..._

_Muchisimas Gracias y nos vemos en el PROX. CAPITULO._


	5. Ataque a Hogsmade

**Hola**

_Lo único que voy a decir es:_

**AQUI EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMITAS...**

_Gracias._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

4

ATAQUE A HOGSMADE

Definitivamente, Draco había tenido razón, le hacía falta beber una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla para relajarse, el rubio sonreía al verla beber sin parar todo el contenido de un solo sorbo…

- Ah..- suspiró poco después de dejar la tarra sobre la mesa, Ginny jugueteaba con la suya mientras veía a la castaña con una mirada poco menos que sorprendida.

- Veo que le has agarrado gusto a la bebida, Granger…ten cuidado, no vayas a enviciarte con esto…- comentaba Draco mientras jugaba con la boquilla de su tarrón.

- Si por supuesto, como tú comprenderás… será mejor que nos vayamos, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que comprar…

- Como tú varita… y la de Salazar.- habló Ginny quien se volteaba para ver al susodicho, pero Salazar mantenía su vista en Hermione, lástima que la castaña estuviera con su mirada perdida en algo que ni ella estaba consciente que observaba.

- Te la vas a gastar…- susurró Draco mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, Ginny suspiró y Salazar reaccionó, respondiendo a la mirada entrecerrada que el rubio Malfoy le enviaba en ese momento.

- ¡Bueno ya estuvo! ¡vámonos de aquí que aún hay muchas cosas que hacer! Por cierto Malfoy, hoy llega Dumbledore, recuerda que hay que hablar con él antes de que se vuelva a marchar.- le dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie, dejaba un galeón sobre la mesa, Salazar le siguió y a este Ginny, Draco soltó un bostezó, eso comenzaba a volverse una rutina aburrida.

La castaña iba al frente del grupo de cuatro, las calles de Hogsmeade estaban abarrotadas de gente y vendedores ambulantes, una que otra lechuza pasando por sobre sus cabezas, los gritos de propaganda y entre otras cosas más…

Entraban y salían de varias tiendas, Snape le había encargado a Hermione unas cuantas plumas de arpía para uno de sus experimentos…

- Solo espero salir ileso esta vez…- comentó Draco, quien siempre era el conejillo de indias de su profesor.

- Eso te pasa por aceptar semejante cosa.- respondió Hermione, Ginny sonrío.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir por las varitas? – preguntó Salazar, Draco y la castaña, quienes iban al frente voltearon a verlo.

- Es verdad…no tienes varita….- dijo ella mientras se volvía.

- Espero y te vayas acostumbrando, Slytherin…que no vas a estar sobre pétalos de rosas…

- No me lo esperaba… yo ya me imaginaba que era lo que iba a encontrarme al venir aquí…- interrumpió Salazar mientras miraba al rubio desafiada mente.

- ¿Granger te habló de la Guerra? – preguntó Malfoy mientras continuaba caminando, con su mirada ahora al frente.

- Le hablé de muchas cosas…- se adelantó Hermione.

- Hermione… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿es que no te imaginaste que pudiste…?

- Ginny… no le dije más que lo necesario, no iba a arriesgarme…- dijo ella mientras se detenía frente a un puesto e intercambiaba una cosa por otra, agradeció y continuaran su camino, Salazar iba viéndolo todo, Hogsmeade se había fundado casi al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts, lo recordaba, pero en su tiempo el pueblo no era tan grande ni tan colorido, al igual que sus habitantes no eran tantos como en ese preciso momento…

- Creo que es todo…- dijo Hermione mientras veía lo que había comprado, lo más importante ahora era ir al callejón Diagon a comprar su varita, sus ojos marrones fueron a dar hacia Salazar, quien estaba entretenido platicando con Ginny, y la varita de ese hombre, se preguntó cuál de toda esa colección lo escogería…

- Me preguntó que habrá hecho para perder su varita… - escuchó la apenas audible voz de su compañero.

- Es una buena pregunta… ¡Salazar, ven aquí! – llamó la joven, el nombrado inmediatamente se acercó a ella y a Draco, Ginny venía tomada de su brazo, encantada.

Draco sonrío de medio lado, esa chica si que sabía hacer las cosas…

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – preguntó el de los ojos azules.

- ¿Cómo perdiste tú varita? – preguntó la chica, Ginny y Draco le miraron, el rubio frunció la mirada al ver lo tenso que se había puesto.

- Bueno yo… debí haberla dejado caer cuando entré al portal y…

- Mentira…- acusó la castaña con las manos en la cintura, Salazar la miró con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Hermione… seguro está…

- Es mentira, Salazar… ¿me viste cara de que te creeré toda la basura que nos digas…? Es la segunda vez que intentas mentirme…- el rubio miró a la leona con una ceja levantada.

- Bien, Hermione…si quieres oír la verdad te lo contaré después de que vayamos por nuestras varitas…

- Y sobre lo otro también me lo dirás…- su voz no sonó a petición, si no a una orden, Draco y Ginny les vieron caminar uno al lado del otro, dejándolos atrás.

- ¿Cómo es que lo conoce tan bien? – preguntó la pelirroja, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Debe ser por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el pasado, eso debe ser…- se dijo la chica mientras alargaba los pasos para alcanzar a aquel par.

El anciano le veía con la gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, Hermione simplemente se dedicaba a ver las cientos de cajas que guardaban cuidadosamente cada varita…

Ollivander ya se veía más viejo de lo que era, la guerra lo estaba acabando al igual que a todos los demás, sus arrugas bien marcadas sobre su blanca piel junto con los hilillos blanquecinos de cabello cayéndole por los hombros.

- Oh, querida ¿De nuevo ustedes dos por aquí? – preguntó el anciano algo sorprendido, Draco se recargó en el mostrado, Hermione estaba a su lado.

- Esta vez serán dos, Señor Ollivander…- pidió Hermione, el anciano sé quedó observando un rato a Salazar, quien ya estaba al lado de la castaña, por otro lado, Ginny simplemente curioseaba.

Ollivander fue y desapareció entre los estantes llenos de cajas con varitas, la castaña intentó buscarle, pero simplemente su vista no le daba para más, un rato después, el anciano hombre regresó con dos cajas…

- Prueben con estas señorita Granger… - el anciano abrió las cajas, Salazar se inclinó para ver la torcida varita que se le había ofreció, Hermione vio la suya…

- Es de fina madera de cedro, el núcleo de esta es un tanto especial, mercurio acuático, muy resistente pero algo rebelde, ¿Por qué no la prueba? – los ojos del anciano observaban a la castaña, quien inmediatamente tomó la varita entre sus manos, pero en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la delgada madera, esta simplemente pareció volverse de chicle…

- Genial…- dijo ella mientras la dejaba en su caja, el anciano ya había ido por otra.

- ¿Qué pasa Slytherin, no te gustó el color? – se burló Draco mientras sonreía.

- Esta varita no es para mí.- dijo el hombre mientras apartaba la caja, Ginny se sobresaltó al ver la caja sacudirse. Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Lo ves, Malfoy?

- Vaya Salazar, que perspicaz eres…- habló la castaña mientras observaba la caja quieta.

- Oh, bueno… aquí traigo otro par… pero…- el anciano se detuvo al ver a la castaña intentar tomar una de las cajas.- déjeme advertirle acerca de estas varitas.- continuo diciendo.

- Si, si, si… son especiales.- habló Malfoy mientras sacudía las manos.

- Oh, Malfoy, cállate.- espetó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué tienen esas varitas? –preguntó Salazar mientras se inclinaba, acercándose a Hermione lo suficiente para oler su cabello.

Una de las cajas se sacudió violentamente.

- Oh, querida, que impaciente eres…- dijo el anciano mientras sonreía.

- ¿Señor Ollivander?

- Oh, disculpa…- y dicho, el hombre dejó ambas cajas uno al frente de sus _"futuros dueños"_ destapando la caja y haciendo a un lado la delgada tela de ceda que las protegía…

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos en son de sorpresa, una hermosa varita de madera oscura descansaba sobre las manos del anciano…

- Esta varita tiene nombre, Hermione… pero eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, fue tallada hace ya dos siglos, su punta es de plata reforzada y su núcleo es único… estrella polar… por otro lado.- explicaba el anciano mientras movía la varita de un lado a otro, la castaña se había enamorado de esa varita…- por otro lado señorita Granger, esta varita solamente puede ser entregada si…- el hombre puso su mano desocupada sobre la otra caja.- si esta varita en especial, escoge a su dueño…

- ¿De qué diablos habla, viejo? – preguntó Draco haciendo a un lado a Ginny.

- ¡Varitas emparejadas! – gritó Ginny ya emocionada.

Ollivander sonrío ante aquello.

Hermione tragó en seco, Draco frunció el seño y Salazar fue a abrir la caja sin descubrir, Ollivander vio la expresión del muchacho, sus ojos azules destellaron en el preciso momento en que reflejaron la negra madera y la punta de plata…

Y aunque las varitas eran casi idénticas, aquella era aún más oscura y un poco más gruesa…

- Fueron creadas por un hombre que murió en el preciso momento en que su esposa partió al más allá… las varitas iban destinadas a hacer para ambos… cuentan por ahí, que el alma de ellos, que se amaban con intensidad se fusionaron con el núcleo de esas varitas…- contó Ollivander mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

- Qué tontería…- masculló el rubio.

- ¿quiere decir que si yo quiero esa varita…la otra también tiene que escoger a su dueño…?

- Al mismo tiempo tienen que salir estas varitas, señorita Granger…

- Será mejor que busquen otra, es obvio que Slytherin no…

- Me quedaré con ella…- la voz del fundador resonó por todo el lugar, mientras extendía su mano hacia la varita, la que comenzó a sacudirse suavemente y de un momento a otro, se había lanzado a sus manos…

- Oh…felicidades señor… pero recuerde, si la otra varita no elige a Hermione como su dueña…entonces ambas serán destruidas…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – exclamó Hermione.

- Jamás hasta ahora…han mostrado signos de querer elegir a un mago y bruja, señorita Granger… aunque la verdad no sé cual podría su reacción si no la escoge a usted…

- Entonces eso de destruirse solo lo dijo por…

- Viejo idiota ¡No nos asuste así! – gritó Draco.

Hermione miró la hermosa varita, era larga y delgada, perfecta para ella, pero, se volvió para ver el arma de Salazar, este la observaba embobado…

- Núcleo de corazón de dragón señor, una varita muy poderosa y letal contra sus enemigos, ambas varitas son muy potentes…a demás de proyectar al máximo la energía mágica de sus dueños.

- Hermione ¿estás segura de que…? – pero la pelirroja se vio interrumpida al ver a Hermione cargando la varita de punta blanca, la cual iba de un lado a otro, zarandeando a la castaña.

- Creo que…estas varitas no van a salir el día de…

Pero Ollivander se vio interrumpido por su propio asombro, al ver la varita de Hermione ya calmada, la castaña le vio asombrada, sentía el enorme poder que la varita le proporcionaba…

- Genial…tú y Salazar tienen dos varitas pares…- susurró Draco en un tono aburrido.

- Espectacular…- susurró Salazar observando a Hermione sonreírle a la varita, este bajó su mirada y vio la de él.

Un par de varitas emparejadas, para un par que tenían que estar juntos.

Media hora más tarde…

- No puedo creer que el viejo les haya regalado las varitas.- enfurruñando acerca de ello.

- Malfoy, ya cállate… ¿es que te pesa a ti, teniendo tanto dinero, pagar por una varita? – Hermione sonrío al ver la cara que ponía el rubio.

- Si, búrlate de mi Granger, pero ya verás…

- Lo que sucede Hermione, es que Malfoy está celoso, con eso de que nuestras varitas son casi una sola… ha perdido su oportunidad de…

- Salazar Slyhterin, cuidado con lo que vayas a decir.- amenazó la castaña.

- Hermione ¿Has comprado las plumas de arpía que Snape te ha pedido? – preguntó la pelirroja, bastante seria y cambiando de tema, Draco lo notó al igual que la castaña, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Mierda, tenemos que volver a Hogsmeade…

- ¿Y te dices llamar genio, genio?

- Malfoy…- tan solo nombrarle su apellido supo que debía cerrar la boca, la voz de Hermione era bastante amenazante, Salazar sonrío.

- Me callo, me callo…- se rindió el muchacho levantando las manos.

Draco y Hermione, seguidos por Salazar y Ginny, se detuvieron en medio de la calle, habían llegado a Hogsmeade por medio de polvos flu, pero el cielo se había oscurecido repentinamente, Hermione observó entonces…

- ¡Mierda, Mortifagos! – gritó la joven poco antes del estallido de un establecimiento comercial, Draco sacó su varita, Hermione buscó en el cielo a los magos asesinos, tenía que averiguar cuántos eran…

- ¡SANGRE SUCIAAAA! – el estallido de aquel femenino grito hizo estremecer a la castaña, los estallidos y los hechizos bombarda estremecían su cuerpo, Draco lanzó un avada, Salazar vio al Mortío caer inerte de su escoba, el humo y las llamas comenzaron a levantar como pluma al aire, el grito de la gente en pánico no se dejó esperar, sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Hermione y Draco desaparecer entre tanto humo, iba ir tras ella pero la mano de Ginevra le detuvo.

- ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, SALAZAR! – exclamó la pelirroja demasiado asustada.

- ¡Hermione y Malfoy se han ido tras ellos! – le respondió el mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Ellos saben defenderse, ya han estado en situaciones como estas antes, tú no!

- ¡TENGO QUE IR TRAS HERMIONE! ¡tenemos que ayudarlos, maldición Ginevra.! – y dicho aquello, Salazar se zafó de su agarre y fue por donde creía que la castaña había salido corriendo, Ginny se quedó en su sitio, con el rostro ajeno a emociones.

- Mierda, serpiente tenías que ser.- y dicho, fue tras él.

Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba frente a ella, Malfoy había ido a ayudar a una familia atrapada entre el fuego, ambas mujeres se miraban con odio, apuntándose una a la otra con sus espectaculares varitas…

- Te voy a matar, sangre sucia…pero voy a hacerte sufrir antes que nada… ¡CRUCIO! – gritó la bruja, Hermione repeló el hechizo con su propia barita, lo que dejó asombrada a su contrincante, la leona miró su nueva varita con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eres…asombrosa, muchas gracias.- y dicho, Hermione soltó el hechizo expeliarmus, pero Bella lo evadió desvaneciéndose en el aire, apareciendo tras ella.

- ¡Por acá sangre sucia! ¡avada Kadavra! – Hermione ya se había girado, lanzando un sectumsempra contra la demente mujer.

Pero igual, era muy rápida para ella.

Otro Crucio se escuchó a lo lejos, los gritos de Draco al recibir el impacto de de la maldición imperdonable le alertaron, la castaña se giró, pero había mucho huno alrededor, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando ponerse a salvo de los mortíos, Hermione apretó los dientes…

- Jamás…sangre sucia… descuides a tu enemigo.- escuchó la chillona voz de Bella tras de ella, pero Hermione sonrío al escuchar unos pasos tras ella.

Bella, antes de soltar un hechizo oscuro contra la castaña, ya estaba en el suelo ,retorciéndose del dolor, sus ondulados cabellos ensuciándose con el polvo del suelo, la castaña no quiso ni saber que había sido aquello, necesitaba ir con Draco y ver que estuviera a salvo.

Sin darse cuenta de la presencia oculta tras la cortina de humo, Salazar se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso de Bella, quien le miraba desde el suelo…

- Tú… ¿Me ata…caste? – preguntó la mujer con odio puro en sus ojos.

- Impresionante…una mujer de sangre pura preguntando estupideces… Crucio…- había dicho y nombrado el hechizo torturado con tanta calma, que sorprendió a la víctima.

Sería una mentira si se dijera que Salazar no disfrutó del sufrimiento de Lestrange, la mujer, entre grito y grito, le miró sonreírle, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de…

_Lord Voldemort._

Pero no era lo único que la mujer le encontró parecido con su amo y señor, sino aquellos ojos azules, profundos, reflejos de una oscuridad que se encontraba no muy adentro de su pecho…

- Crucio…- volvió a susurrar sin haber levantado su varita, mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien volvió a doblarse por completo al sentir el rayo atravesar su cuerpo.

- No sé quién eres…Crucio.- se interrumpió para volver a torturarla.- ni por qué pelean…pero una cosa que te quede en claro, Desperdicio de bruja…- se detuvo, dejando que la desquiciada mujer se recuperara un poco para que volteara a ver y así Bella lo hizo, le miró con sus ojos desorbitados por la perplejidad.- no te atrevas a intentar dañar a Hermione… la próxima vez que tú o los tuyos se le acerquen siquiera… desearan con tanto fervor, que les lance un cruciatus… ¿entiendes? Oh, querida, no te esfuerces por responderme… una asquerosa como tú, no merece que te deje vivir… pero en fin, con su permiso madame, que hay otras basuras a las que torturar y matar por ahí…- y el hombre se giró, Bella cerró los ojos, su cuerpo aún estaba tembloroso…

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué su aura era tan oscura y violenta? Pero qué diablos ¿Por qué, sabiendo ella que ese sujeto era sangre pura? ¿Por qué entonces defendió a la sangre-sucia Granger? ¿Por qué?

Había lanzado una inmensa cantidad de crucios a cientos de miles de personas, y había recibido la maldición torturadora tantas veces y por la mano de su señor, pero aquel Crucio, aquel susurro que casi parecía la de una serpiente arrastrándose hacia ella, había sido miles de veces peor que las de Voldemort, intentó pararse, pero no pudo, aún no tenía control de su cuerpo.

Hermione vio a Malfoy en el suelo, intentado ponerse de pie, se alarmó al ver que estaba sangrando…

- ¡Desmaius! – hechizó la leona a un Mortío que se acercaba al rubio en una escoba.

- ¡Malfoy! – le llamó, el rubio se giró lentamente al escucharla.

- Diablos Granger, dime que lo mataste… - dijo él con una sonrisa de dolor.

- Para nada… te lo he dejado para ti.- dijo ella mientras se acuclillaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Salazar les visualizó al otro lado de la calle, Ginny estaba al otro extremo, a salvo, el Slytherin iba a grandes zancadas hacia la castaña, Hermione levantó la mirada, tres mortíos se acercaban a ella sobre sus escobas, a toda velocidad, Draco ya había enviado una señal a los de la orden, seguramente venían en camino…

Hermione, apretujó su varita y apuntó a uno de los mortifagos, pero sabía que iba a recibir al menos un ataque, no podía con los tres al mismo tiempo, a demás, Draco estaba gravemente herido y no veía su varita por ningún lado…

- Maldita sea.- susurró la castaña, cuando sintió que algo recorría su cuerpo, se giró y ahí estaba, Salazar iba hacia ella y por alguna razón, Hermione sintió una oleada de felicidad, Salazar levantó la varita y con un Avada se deshizo de uno, un segundo Mortío había lanzado un Sectumsempra pero Slytherin lo evadió con una sacudida de varita, Hermione vio sus ojos y vio el brillo de emoción en ellos.

El polvo y el humo causada por la paja quemada, comenzaba a desvanecerse, Ginny había estado ayudando a uno que otro aldeano a escapar y esconderse, mientras los gritos de Hermione y Draco hacían eco por todos lados, Salazar no mostraba dar signos de presencia por ningún lado, así que, la pelirroja decidió adentrarse en el inmenso mar de humo a buscarlo.

Salazar dio un paso más, quedaban dos mortifagos los cuales se habían desvanecido, sabían que iban a volver, Hermione abrazó a Draco, el cual no había aguantado el peso del dolor, la castaña sentía la sangre fluir del cuerpo del muchacho, así que intentó ponerlo de pie, aún le quedaban unos cuantos gramos de polvo flu, solamente tenía que buscar alguna chimenea…

Ginny llamó a Salazar, mientras un Mortío se acercaba a Hermione por la espalda, la serpiente se giró hacia la pelirroja…

Todo fue tan lento…

Hermione vio con horror que a Ginny le había atrapado uno de los dos mortíos que quedaban, amenazando su cuello y su vida con la varita…

Hermione, sin saber cómo o porqué, con Draco entre los brazos, vio a Salazar desasistir en ir hacia ella…

Y fue ahí donde sintió como el pecho se le comprimía…

Salazar levantó la varita y apuntó al Mortío, quien reía a carcajadas, Ginny estaba nerviosa, no había llevado su varita por pura confianza o descuido…

Y la pelirroja se estremeció al sentir el rayo del hechizo pasar por un lado de su rostro, este dio por completo en el rostro del lacayo de Lord Voldemort, la muchacha salió corriendo hacia él y le atrapó en un abrazo…

Que el correspondió.

Hermione había dejado a un inconsciente Draco recargado a la pared, Lanzó casi de inmediato un expeliarmus seguido por un desmaius, pero lamentablemente había recibido un petrificus…

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, Granger estaba a unos metros frente a él, petrificada, mirando hacia, apretujó la quijada, viendo a Salazar y Ginny abrazados, mientras la serpiente le defendía…

Vio su varita no muy lejos de él, extendió la mano lo más que pudo para sostenerla..

- Finite incantatem…- Hermione sintió de nuevo el aire en sus pulmones, pero al quedarse quieta exhalando aire, la castaña no se dio cuenta del enemigo que se acercaba a ella tan sigilosamente…

Sus ojos castaños viéndolos abrazados, una Ginny sollozando y un Salazar…

Y Draco observando a la castaña con horror, no podía moverse, había usado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

- ¡GRANGER CUIDADO! – gritó el rubio.

- Sectumsempra…- el susurro de aquel hechizo cortante penetró en los oídos de Draco Malfoy, la castaña se giró lentamente, lo había oído…

Ginny soltó el santo grito al ver a Hermione salir volando de espaldas, Salazar la soltó…

Draco intentó levantarse pero tenía el cuerpo aún lastimado, los cortes por el mismo hechizo con el que habían herido a Hermione eran profundas y estaba desangrándose. La castaña miraba el cielo como si nada hubiera pasado, los mortifagos que quedaron habían desaparecido, pudo escuchar a Harry y a Ron muy a lo lejos, sonrió al sentirse relajada a pesar de las heridas que comenzaban a quemar su pie…

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! – Harry Potter junto con Remus Lupin, Snape y algunos otros, habían estado hablando con Albus Dumbledore sobre el terreno que Voldemort estaba ganando al norte de Escocia y al sur de Inglaterra cuando vieron la chispa rojiza resplandecer en el cielo, aquella era una clara señal de alarma…

- ¡Mione! ¡Merlín Harry, tenemos que llevara a San Mungo ahora! – gritó Ron intentando levantar a Hermione, Harry iba a replicar cuando sintió un empujón, Ron fue a dar de lomo sobre el suelo, Draco fue atendido por Snape, quien ya había desaparecido del lugar, el muchacho necesitaba atenciones.

- ¡¿Qué INTENTAS HACER, IMBECIL? – gritó Ronald Weasley al ver a Salazar Slytherin levantar a la castaña entre brazos, Harry se sorprendió al ver el rostro palido de aquel hombre, tras el montón de barba que aún no se rasuraba, Harry Potter puro notar que el amo de las serpiente mantenía la quijada fuertemente apretujada, sus ojos azules destellando una emoción inexplicable…

- ¿Dónde…? ¿A dónde la llevo…? – preguntó Salazar quien estaba perlado de sudor, ni Harry ni Ron dijeron nada…

- ¡¿A dónde CARAJOS LA LLEVO? ¡no se queden callados par de imbéciles! – gritó Salazar ya al borde de la locura.

Harry lo guió hasta la madriguera, habían decidido que San Mungo no era seguro en esos momentos, pues Hogsmeade no había sido el único pueblo mercantil que había sido atacado, muchos otros estaban en la misma o peor situación que aquella.

Hermione, en brazos de Salazar, comenzó a quejarse, el dolor era muy intenso, la señora Weasley ya había recibido la noticia, al verlos entrar a la casa, Albus y la mujer, junto con Arthur y George, se pusieron de pie, Salazar subió las escaleras, dejando un enorme rastro de sangre por todo el lugar…

- Merlín… ¡¿De nuevo la han herido? – exclamó la mujer, Salazar reprimió un fuerte escalofrió, de nuevo, aquellas palabras penetraron su mente…

- Malfoy…- la voz de Hermione apenas era audible, Salazar bajó la mirada hacia ella, Salazar entrecerró la mirada, era increíble que ella estuviera pensando en ese… ¡Oh, claro, si él no se hubiera regresado por Ginevra Weasley, tal vez ella…! Mierda… había pensado.


	6. El Eclipse Solar

**Hola...!**

**Pues Lamento mucho las Faltas de Ortografìa, pero son errores que no me doy cuenta ni el Word me detecta, si les molesta disculpenme, la Historia ya esta TERMINADA pero cada vez que suba los capitulos los checare para corregirlos en caso de algun error... Gracias por avisarme de mis Errores ortograficos... **

* * *

><p>5<p>

_El eclipse solar._

- Será mejor que comas algo…- susurró mientras intentaba meter la cuchara en su boca, pero ella simplemente se hacía a un lado o movía la cabeza.

- Ya te eh dicho que no tengo hambre.- le respondió mientras evadía una vez más la pequeña cuchara.

- Granger… o te tragas eso por las buenas o por las malas.- respondió Malfoy ya harto de los berrinches de Hermione.

- ¡Es que yo no eh pedido que hagas…PUAJ! – Hermione había gritado tanto que Draco Malfoy aprovechó eso a su favor para meter la santa cuchara a la boca de la chica, Hermione se atragantó con la sopa que tuvo que escupirla.

- Ya ves… ¿Qué de malo tiene…? ¡Ey, estate quieta Granger! Todavía que te alimento intentas matarme…- exclamaba el rubio mientras tiraba la almohada que por un segundo antes, Hermione intentó asfixiarlo con ella.

- Entonces deja de fastidiarme la mañana Malfoy…- contestó ella mientras volvía su mirada hacia la cama de al lado, donde Ginny _"debería"_ estar durmiendo.

- Ella está con Santa Serpiente benévola…- bromeo Draco mientras revolvía la sopa con la cuchara asesina.

- ¿Con Salazar? ¿Y ese milagro que Ginny se levanta temprano? – preguntó Hermione.

- Granger, tú y yo hemos estado fuera de la acción varias semanas desde el ataque a Hogsmeade… ya sabes.- el tono del muchacho era triste y algo deprimente.- ¡Pero eso no significa que los demás tengan que detenerse a ver cómo nos recuperamos, estamos en una maldita Guerra Hermione…! – la castaña volvió a enviar su mirada hacia aquella cama.

- Entonces…

- Esos dos no han perdido el tiempo, si vez a la comadreja-girl por ahí ¡Oh, sorpresa, ahí también anda el gran Salazar! Y ni sabes que, Hermione… Snape lo ha tomado como su pupilo… ese desgraciado vejete de diez mil años antes de Creston…

- Cristo Malfoy…antes de Cristo…- corrigió Hermione.

- Bueno, la mierda que sea…ha estado estudiando las artes oscuras… de Snape… por qué ya sabes, existen pociones, artes oscuras, Snape y Voldemort…- Hermione soltó la carcajada ante aquello, Malfoy sonrío de medio lado antes de volver a meter la cuchara en la boca de la chica.

- ¡Estúpido Hurón intentas matarme o que!

- Intento alimentarte Granger… ¿Recuerdas que duraste dos semanas en coma?

- Si, si…estás peor que mi madre, Draco…

- Oh, que linda…ahora péinate antes de que me pase lo mismo que ese Salazar…- contestó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó la castaña ya preocupada.

- Se desmayó al verte nomas se puso de pie ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¡Granger!

- Ya basta… ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

- Lo siento… tanto la comadreja madre como el padre nos han prohibido a todos ayudarte a poner tus pies sobre el suelo, si eso pasa las consecuencias serán letales…

- ¡Pero Malfoy!

- ¡Pero nada, Granger…! ¡Ni un pie tuyo tocará el piso! – Draco hizo una pésima imitación de la voz de la Sra. Weasley, Hermione sonrío y suspiró.

- Entonces, volviendo al tema de la Guerra, Malfoy ¿Qué ha pasado antes de que despertara? – quiso saber la chica.

- ¿Antes de ayer, dirás? Nada, mi padre sigue sin aparecer, ya hablé con él vejete de Dumbledore como me _"ordenaste"_ y me ha dicho que va a ayudarlo lo más que pueda…a demás, han atrapado a Peter Pettigrew…

- ¡¿QUEE, ES EN SERIO MALFOY? – preguntó la chica ya asombrada.

- Así es… ahora imagínate como está Potter y la comadreja de Ronald… esos dos lo han estado interrogando junto con Salazar… ¿Sabías que el muy maldito es excelente en Oclumancia e legeremancia, incluso Snape ha estado muy sorprendido el día que Salazar hizo una demostración… ni siquiera Albus pudo hacer nada por bloquear sus pensamientos…- Draco parecía muy asombrado con aquello, si supiera ese rubio, que ella pudo bloquear su mente ante Salazar Slytherin en una ocasión, la castaña sonrío.

- Bueno, ya estuvo ¿No? ¡Salazar esto, Salazar otro! ¡Oh, eres grandioso Slytherin! ¡Muy bien hecho muchacho…! ¡Tus conocimientos son merecedores del mejor entre los mejores!

Hermione le vio como si Draco fuera un loco más en el mundo, el chico había imitado las voces de cada uno de los que habitaban en la casa, la castaña sonrío al identificar primeramente la vocecilla chillona de Ginny.

- Seguro Ginny se la lleva pegada a él…- afirmó la chica mientras volvía su vista hacia la ventana, él día parecía precioso, una mañana que no tenía el aspecto ni el olor a la época de Guerra en la que estaban sometidos, Malfoy simplemente le observó…

- ¿Te preocupas mucho por él, verdad? – preguntó el rubio sin más ni más, Hermione lo había escuchado, más no contestó.

- Malfoy, me siento bien en estos momentos… déjame ir abajo.

- ¿Para qué…para que veas a Ginevra tragarse a besos a Slytherin, no gracias! – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, le encantaba molestar a la leona.

- ¡¿QUEEEE? – gritó Hermione.

Malfoy soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Maldito Hurón, es mentira, solo quieres molestarme! – y la chica descubrió la falsa información, pero ella, a pesar de verlo carcajeándose, no vio al Draco serio que se escondía tras aquella falsa risa.

Tanto Hermione como Draco estaban en una de sus típicas miradas épicas, concentrados en pensar como le explotaría la cabeza al otro, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, era Ginny con la cara empapada de felicidad, seguida de Salazar, quien se encontraba un tanto molesto, sabrá Merlín las razones…

- ¿Qué te traes tú, pulga? – preguntó Draco, Ginny le mandó una mirada asesina al escuchar el apodo.

- ¿Es que no te aburres de ponerle sobrenombres a todo el mundo? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

- Em… déjame pensarlo… ¡No! – contestó el rubio, Hermione sonrío, pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver el rostro serio de Salazar.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? – preguntó la castaña frunciendo la mirada.

- ¿A mí, que habría de pasarme? Me la estoy pasando de maravilla en esta época, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y conociéndolo todo.. a demás…- sonrío presumidamente.- una hermosa chica me sirve como guía.- concluyó, Hermione levantó la ceja, Draco le miró de soslayo.

- ¡Oh, Salazar no tienes por qué…! – empezó Ginny poniéndose sonrojada.

- No pues que vida tan interesante la tuya… te felicito.- intervino Draco haciendo una seña con los pulgares, Slytherin ni caso le hizo.

- Bien por ti… me agrada que te estés divirtiendo…

- ¿de verdad, Hermione? – la pregunta iba en doble sentido, la castaña lo captó, Draco igual, Ginny…bueno, ella estaba en su mundo.

- Claro… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Estas aprendiendo magia oscura con mi profesor de pociones, estas conociendo una nueva vida aquí… y te acompaña una…hermosa chica… lástima que no eres el único que se la esté pasando super… ¿es que no me vez la cara? ¡A demás! .- Hermione se detuvo y dio un manotazo a Draco en la espalda.- Yo también estoy bien acompañada… ¿A que si, Draco? - dijo la leona mientras sonreía ligeramente, Draco fue muy capaz de detectar la rabia en la muchacha..

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy único en mi especie! Me ofendes Hermione…- si, el rubio se había dado cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre.

- Me alegro por ustedes dos… Hermione, Salazar y yo hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, el profesor Snape ha traído unos cuantos libros… ¿quieres que te traiga alguno? – la pelirroja no esperó la respuesta de la castaña cuando ya se había ido, Hermione suspiró y sonrío.

- En un momento vuelvo…- susurró Draco mientras se ponía de pie, la castaña se percató que el rubio aún llevaba las vendas en su abdomen.

- Estás de mal humor…- habló Salazar mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, muy cerca de ella, Hermione se empujó hacia a tras, recargándose al respaldo de esta.

- Supongo que no es mi día, a demás, la señora Weasley me ha prohibido pisar el suelo…

- Si, lo ha dicho esta mañana, en el desayuno.- contestó él mientras estudiaba el rostro de la chica, clavando su mirada en los marrones de ella, bajando por su nariz y deteniéndose en sus labios.

Solo Merlín sabía cuántas ganas de besarla tenía en esos momentos, pero algo estaba sucediendo, algo estaba mal…algo estaba haciendo mal.

- Lamento…no haber sido yo quien…

- no te preocupes Salazar… Ginny estaba desprotegida, al menos ella...

- No…- le interrumpió el muchacho, Hermione apretujó las sabanas contra sus manos.

- Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte… ¿Qué tal las clases con Snape? ¿No te golpea con su libreta como a Ron y Harry? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo tímidamente, Salazar ni hizo gesto alguno de gracia de aquello.

- No es por presumir… pero creo que soy yo quien le enseña a ese hombre… tiene excelentes métodos y estrictas reglas que me hubiera gustado aplicar a mis alumnos… un mago formidablemente poderoso, lástima que es mestizo, si no lo supiera habría dicho que…

- ¿sigues con eso de la sangre?

- No quise…

- No importa… ¿Por qué no vas tras Ginny, seguro se va a volver loca sin tu presencia…- y dicho, la castaña se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Él no dijo más, sabía que Hermione estaba de mal humor, suspiró y se puso de pie, saliendo de la recamara y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero aún así, sé quedó recargado en la puerta, escuchado los pequeños ruidos que hacía la chica…

Algo había hecho mal. Algo. ¿Pero que era?

Había viajado por el tiempo, buscándola, quería preguntarle sobre aquello que ella le había confesado tras la puerta de aquella habitación, pero cuando la vio la primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, lo primero que quería era confesárselo…

Que le quería y no solo eso, que le amaba y le necesitaba a su lado, pero la había encontrado muy diferente, la Guerra le había afectado mucho y para ella, tres días que eran para él, fueron tres años…

Merlín, tres años para ella metida en aquella estúpida batalla entre magos oscuros y gente que necesitaba proteger a sus familias, vivir en paz…

Se despegó de la puerta al ver a Ginevra y Malfoy subir por las escaleras, la pelirroja venía discutiendo con el rubio…

- Mi madre y George dicen que habrá eclipse solar… supongo que eso es bueno, yo jamás eh visto uno…- decía la pelirroja mientras Salazar sonreía al ver el gesto de aburrimiento exagerado que Draco ponía en ese momento.

- Es qué tú estás más ocupada haciendo otras cosas menos importantes que ver semejante acontecimiento, comadreja-girl..

- Deja de llamarme así, hurón…

- No quiero… te conocí como comadreja y morirás como tal…

- ¡Soy Ginevra Weasley, no comadreja!

- Pero eres idéntica a una…- espetó el rubio mientras subían el último escalón y comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo.

- ¿Te está molestando, Ginevra? – preguntó Salazar mientras se acercaba.

Hermione se puso de pie, ya estuvo bueno de estar acostada todo el maldito día… a demás, desde ahí podía escuchar los gritos de Ginny y Draco…

Salazar se detuvo frente a la pelirroja, quien estaba encantada por el hecho de que estaba defendiéndola del hurón.

- Eh… si así fuera ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco ya enfadado de la escenitas ridículas que hacían, en especial la pelirroja.

- Si así fuera, me vería obligado a defender su honor…- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

- ¿Honor? ¿la comadreja-Girl? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡qué gran chiste, Slytherin!... bueno, esto ya se volvió aburrido y…- pero Draco fue silenciado por el jalón de Salazar, no estaba de buen humor, eso era obvio… el rubio sentía la presión del cuello de la camisa contra la piel de su cuello.

- No sé que le vez burlándote de la gente, Malfoy… pero a una dama se le respeta.- Ginny sintió un escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo al escuchar el tono de voz, Draco identificó el susurró de serpiente como una amenaza, Salazar sonrío al sentir el cuerpo de Draco demasiado tenso.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? – la voz de Hermione oscureció la escena, Ginny se volvió hacia su amiga, Salazar soltó al rubio de un empujón, Draco se tambaleo y cayó de bruces…

- Tú amiguito no puede pasar el día sin tener que molestar a alguien… en especial a Ginevra…- fue la respuesta de Slytherin.

- Algo le hizo Ginny de seguro…- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – se defendió la chica.

- ¿No..? Draco… ¿Qué dices tú? – el rubio se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones y acomodó su camisa blanca a medio abrochar.

- Regresa a la cama , Granger…

- Genial hurón… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que respetes a la gente…?

- Si tú lo dices, no volveré a dirigirme a Santa Ginny nunca más… a demás, solo me causa problemas con la gente y lo que menos quiero es que te enojes conmigo ¿entendido, Granger?

- Me conmueve... y tú…- la castaña se dirigió a Salazar.- necesito hablar contigo, ahora que recuerdo, hay cosas que…me vas a aclarar…

Salazar le miraba de reojo, Ginny dio un paso hacia él, pero el ya estaba caminando hacia Hermione.

- ¡Santa Circe y Morgana en el paraíso! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces de pie, aún estás delicada, niña! – esa era Molly, quien recién salía de la recamara de Ron y Harry un piso más abajo, los había estado escuchando…

- Señora Molly…- susurró Hermione.

- ¡Qué señora Molly ni que nada, Hermione, aún tienes heridas leves en la espalda! ¡¿es que no te preocupas por tu salud?

- En veces…- se burló la chica algo nerviosa debido al carácter de la mujer.

- Muy chistosita señorita… ¡Ande a su recamara ahora mismo, Joven Draco, podría…!

- Yo la llevo…- interrumpió Salazar mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces…? ¡Bájame en este preciso momento, Salazar! – gritaba la chica al ser levantada entre los brazos del hombre, este no dijo nada, permanecía serio.

- Oh, Merlín… eres tan escandalosa, Hermione…- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se daba la media vuelta y pasaba a retirarse, Hermione pataleaba, Draco y Ginny presenciaron aquel circo.

- ¡¿Mamá, que son esos gritos? – gritó Ron desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Nada y vuelve a lo tuyo, entrometido! – contestó la mujer desde la cocina.

Salazar pateo la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, esta se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello, la mujer simplemente fruncía el ceño, odiaba sentirse así, tan inútil e incapacitada para hacer las cosas por sí mismas…

- Pude haber regresado yo misma… con mis propias piernas…- renegó Hermione mientras Salazar rodeaba la cama, se detuvo.

- Es bueno saberlo… para la otra lo tendré en cuenta, Hermione.- y dicho, Salazar la dejó caer sobre el colchón.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? – gritó la castaña después de votar unos cuantos centímetros.

- …es por eso que estoy con ella… ¿es que no puedes volver a actuar como la Hermione que yo conocí? – su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, Hermione le vio a los ojos.

- Es que…Salazar, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡No soy la misma! Esta estúpida guerra, tantas muertes que eh visto…cambia a la gente, incluida Ginny…

- Ella…es dulce, atenta… tú solo eres más mandona…

- ¿Te parece? ¿me estas comparando con Ginny, la que no ha sufrido tortura…la que no ha estado cuando asesinan a su familia… ¡TU NO SABES NADA!

- ¡NO ME LO DICES TAMPOCO!

- ¡¿y por qué carajos voy a hacerlo?

- ¡Oh, claro..para eso está ese Malfoy, no!

- ¡Ya basta, tú no lo entenderías…!

- No lo sé… pero puedes explicármelo...

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tú maldito descendiente al encontrar tu cámara secreta, encontró el basilisco y comenzó con su matanza de Muggle's? ¿O que creó siete Horrocruxes para volverse inmortal? ¿Qué odia a los muggle's como yo, con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera se pone a pensar que él es mestizo? ¡DIME QUE JODIDA INFORMACION QUIERES SABER! ¡no soy la Hermione que conociste, la maldita Guerra nos está jodiendo a todos…! ¡Maldición, cuando te conocí le vi a él en tus ojos, te pareces tanto a ese monstruo que me horroriza demasiado siquiera al pensar que yo te…-

- ¡Hermione, Salazar! – la puerta se abrió de un golpe, estremeciendo y sobresaltando a la serpiente y a la leona.

Ginny se interrumpió al ver el rostro empapado en lagrimas de la castaña, Draco llegó corriendo a lado de la pelirroja, Ron estaba armando un alboroto arriba pero Harry pareció tranquilizarlo…

- Esos dos son unos fastidiosos…- bufó Snape mientras le daba vuelta a la pagina del quisquilloso.

- Oh, Snape…tú eras igual…- respondió Albus mientras sonreía y acariciaba su barbilla, Snape le mandó una mirada asesina.

- Si no fuera por qué te aprecio y respeto…ya te hubiera ahorcado con tu propia barba…- fue lo que el profesor de las artes oscuras y antiguo porcionista, había dicho por respuesta.

- Oh, lo sé, lo sé…- y dicho, Albus sonrío aun más.

Por otro lado, Draco observaba a Hermione, la castaña había bajado la mirada para que no le viera la cara, estaba tan estresada, tan cansada, Molly se los había dicho, momentos después de haberla curado, el cuerpo de Hermione estaba a puntos máximos de estrés…

- Tienes tres segundos para salir de esta recamara…- amenazó Malfoy mientras le apuntaba con la varita, no sabía el por qué, pero escuchar aquello que Hermione iba a decirle le había puesto sumamente frustrado y molesto.

Estaba seguro que Hermione se le iba confesar.

- Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la pelirroja algo tensa por el ambiente y algo más.

- No ha pasado nada, Ginevra… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el eclipse…? – invitó Salazar mientras se dirigía hacia ella y le invitaba a tomar de su brazo, el rostro de la joven se encendió de inmediato, Draco les vio marchar, mientras Hermione apretujaba las sabanas con toda su fuerza.

- La odio…- susurró, nadie, ni siquiera Draco pudieron escuchar aquella declaración.

- Hermione…

- Lárgate…- fue su respuesta.

- No creo que…

- ¡QUE TE LARGES MALFOY! ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA…SOLA! – y dicho, la chica le lanzó un Depulso para sacarlo de la habitación, Draco se tambaleo y pegó de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo, vio a Hermione sorprendido antes de que esta cerrara la puerta.

- Joder…maldita comadreja…que suerte tuviste…- susurró el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el piso de abajo.

Y Hermione se tiró a la cama, las lagrimas no dejaron de caer, si tan solo ella no hubiera interrumpido…. ¡¿pero qué diantres decía? ¡No era momento para lloriqueos ni declaraciones cursis! ¡Estaban en guerra, el amor era un lujo que ella no podía permitirse! Sobre todo si algún Mortío se enteraba, podrían utilizarlo en su contra…

- Maldita sea….- susurró la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaban todo, Draco incluido, todo el mundo observando al sol oscurecerse por la Luna. Hermione se mordió los labios al ver a Ginny recargada en él.

Draco miró al cielo, el último destello que el sol emano comenzaba a opacarse lentamente, el viento sopló y el bullicio de sorpresa hizo eco por todos lados…

- ¡BOMBARDA! – el grito de una mujer estremeció a todo mundo, en especial cuando el hechizo había impactado con la casa Weasley… Draco se volvió rápidamente junto con los demás, la horda oscura de mortíos empañaron el cielo con sus oscuras capas, el tranquilo canto de las aves en la lejanía había muerto con los gritos de guerra de los Mortifagos…

La casa comenzó a humear a más no poder, Harry y Ron, junto a Snape y Remus, ya se encontraban en batalla, mientras que cierta castaña se encontraba inconsciente rodeada de pequeñas flamas que comenzaban a consumirlo todo a su alrededor, el hechizo bombarda le había dado justo debajo de la ventana en la que se asomaba…

**COTINUARA**…


	7. Trato hecho

**Hola...**

**¿Como estamos? Pues déjenme comunicarles que cada semana estaré subiendo capitulos, si me es posible lo haré antes, y esta vez, sin faltas ni demoras... muchisimas Gracias y sin mas que decirles, les dejo el capitulo.**

6

**TARTO HECHO.**

_Callate Comadreja._

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco, le dolía el cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba, el polvo se levantaba a su alrededor cómo grandes olas salvajes, intentó ponerse de pie, pero lo único que encontró fue otra explosión frente a ella, la pared de tablas se habían vuelto solamente trozos de madera desparramadas a los lados, la castaña vio una sombra femenina frente a ella…

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar aquella demente carcajada.

- ¡Sangre-sucia! ¡Cómo te eh extrañado, inmunda!– gritó Bella Lestrange mientras le apuntaba con su varita, Hermione tentoneó el suelo, buscando la suya, pero era imposible encontrarla, su varita no había estado a su lado durante un par de semanas.

- Lestrange…- nombró su apellido con rencor.

- Hmp… parece que no me has olvidado, eso es bueno, porqué ¿Sabes? estaría encantada de torturarte en este momento, pero tengo prisa… ¡Mi amo quiere ver tu inmunda presencia ante él!- y ante el grito, Hermione se sobresaltó, ¿Qué Voldemort quería verla? ¡¿Para qué?

La castaña intentó luchar, pero Bellatrix ya la había tomado por los cabellos, y de un jalón, la bruja le había puesto de pie, la castaña aventó un puñetazo el cual dio directo en el rostro de la seguidora de Lord Voldemort, Hermione se acercó a lo que antes era una pared y una ventana, necesitaba encontrar a alguien, pero tras la cortina de humo solo vio la cosecha de mazorca chamuscándose por el gran incendio que habían provocado los mortifagos, vio a Ginny y a Salazar intentando defenderse de un trío de encapuchados, Harry ya estaba lanzando un Avada y Ron estaba ayudando a Snape y Remus…

- ¿Dónde, estás…dónde estás? – Hermione buscó a Malfoy, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y por supuesto, no iba a pedirle ayuda a Salazar.

- ¡Sangre-sucia! – gritó Bella mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación, la castaña salió disparada, golpeándose con el tejado que tenía en frente, rodando y soltando un grito de dolor, en el golpe se había lastimado una pierna, la espalda y estaba segura que se le habían roto un par de costillas…

- ¡Hermione! – la castaña había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, cuando escuchó la voz de Salazar en la lejanía, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire debido al Wingardium Leviosa que Bellatrix le había lanzado para que no muriese, las ordenes que Lord había dado eran llevarla ante él, viva…

- ¡ALTO A TODO MUNDO O LA MATO! – amenazó Bella quien ya estaba sobre su escoba, Harry vio la escena con horror, Ron hubiera saltado a la ayuda de su amiga pero Snape le detuvo de un golpe en la nuca…

- ¡Deja a Hermione en paz! – se escuchó el grito de Harry Potter.

- Oh, miren, pero si es el niñito que vivió… dime Potter… ¿Qué se siente saber que ya no eres el objetivo de Lord Voldemort? – aquello le dejó sin habla ¿Qué era lo que Voldemort quería, entonces, los ojos verdes de Potter fueron a dar a una muy lastimada Hermione.

Sentía su sangre gotear de su cuerpo, las heridas causadas por el Sectumsempra de hace tres semanas casi, se habían vuelto a abrir, Molly veía a la muchacha con aspecto aterrador…

Tenía frío allá arriba.

Bella puso entonces su atención en los ojos de aquel que se había atrevido a torturarla, sonrío de medio lado, luego mostró sus amarillentos dientes…

- ¡Deja a Hermione en paz! – gritó Ginny, aferrándose al hombro de Salazar.

- ¡Eh dicho Silencio! ¡Crucio! – ordenó la malvada mujer para luego lanzar el maleficio imperdonable a Hermione, quien simplemente se torció en el aire, soltando gritos de inmenso dolor.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más oscuros de los que estaban en ese momento, ahí estaba, Hermione sobre el aire, retorciéndose de dolor y gimoteando a más no poder, vio entonces sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, apretujó la varita y se zafó del agarre de Ginevra…

- ¡Salazar, No! – gritó Ginny al verlo apuntar a la mujer con su arma.

- ¡Atrás o le mato! – amenazó una vez más la mujer, quien sonrío abiertamente, Salazar parecía querer volar en pedazos con tan solo mirarle…

Hermione sintió que se movía, Bella le dirigía hasta que la leona y la serpiente se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia…

- Hermione…- le nombró, ella se mantenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados…

- Donde…donde está… donde está.. – la joven ya estaba delirando por el dolor, miles de gotas de sudor y lagrimas se mesclaron en su rostro…

- Crucio…- se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix hacer eco por todo el campo.

Arthur tuvo que detener a Molly, quien se había déjalo ir contra la peligrosa y demente mujer, Hermione estaba siendo torturada justamente frente a ella, la mujer que se consideraba como su madre…

Harry apretó la varita, Ron simplemente sentía la sangre fluir por sus labios, los cuales estaba mordiendo, aguantando el dolor.

- Hermione…- Salazar le llamó mientras levantaba la mano, la muchacha tenía todo el cabello sobre la cara, respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de sangre.

- Yo…- empezó a decir la castaña mientras abría los ojos, visualizándolo frente a ella, tenía el cabello terriblemente despeinado, la barba, aunque un poco larga, estaba bien delineada, seguramente Ginny lo había arreglado… sonrío al verlo tan apuesto…

El dolor era inmenso.

Pero lo era aún peor saberlo con otra.

- Malfoy… ¿ese hurón, está…bien? – preguntó la castaña mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza, sentía flojo el cuerpo, y no podía mantener recta la mirada.

- No lo sé…- contestó Salazar secamente.

- Sa…- Hermione iba a decir cuando sé quedó inconsciente, el dolor era inmenso, Bella lo veía todo, el cambio en los gestos faciales de aquel hombre eran bastantes obvias…

- ¡Despierta Sangre sucia…! .- Gritó Bella mientras levantaba su varita, al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Hermione se elevó aún más alto…- ¡Crucio! – rugió la Mortío.

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Hermione volvió a la conciencia de una amarga realidad al sentir el maleficio recorrer su cuerpo, la castaña arqueó la espalda, se mordió la lengua para no volver a gritar, Harry no lo soportó y se lanzó contra la mujer, pero Greyback se interpuso en su camino, soltando un fuerte gruñido contra el chico, al cual no le quedó de otra más que retroceder…

- ¡ES HORA DE LARGARNOS DE ESTE BASURERO! ¡GRANGER VENDRA CON NOSOTROS, YA QUE HA RESIVIDO EL HONOR DE SER INVITADA ANTE LA PRECENSIA DE NUESTRO SEÑOR! – y dicho, la mujer atrajo el cuerpo tembloroso de la castaña, la sujetó bajó el cuidado de su brazo…

- ¡Maldita Bruja! – gritó Molly forcejeando contra su esposo, quien no le había quitado la mano encima.

- ¡Molly, No! – le ordenó el patriarca de los Weasley, el rostro de Ron estaba desfigurado por el horror, la ira y el dolor…

- Harry…haz algo…- susurró el pelirrojo, el nombrado logró escucharlo, pero le era imposible hacer algo.

Fueron desvaneciéndose uno por uno de cada Mortío que se encontraba ahí, dejando un rastro de humo en su huída, Bella, quien estaba sobre sus cabezas, sobre su magnífica escoba… les observó con burla.

- ¡No pongan esas caras…engendros idiotas…! ¡Me encargaré de darle a la sangre-sucia una bienvenida inolvidable! – y dicho, la mujer desapareció, dejando caer su escoba…

El silencio se hizo, Salazar cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, otra vez, apretó sus puños, otra vez, apretó la quijada, otra vez… otra vez ¡Otra vez no había podido ayudar a Hermione!

Encontraron a Draco Malfoy inconsciente entre las mazorcas, Neville, quien fue uno de los últimos en llegar, había dicho que lo había encontrado enfrentándose con Lucius Malfoy, el cual, sin estar seguro de que estuviera bajo el hechizo del Imperius, había traicionado a la orden, Albus ya estaba enterado sobre la deserción de Lucius Malfoy, más no quiso decírselo a su hijo por temor de que hiciera algo estúpido…

A demás de que la madre de este, Narssisa, había sido encontrada muerta no muy lejos de Hogsmeade, los vampiros habían confirmado su alianza apenas unos dos meses antes, el problema era que no todos los clanes vampíricos estaban de su lado, por otro lado, los Hombre Lobo de Escocia habían pedido reunirse con Albus y la orden apenas llegaran a Inglaterra, la Guerra había retomado su camino y Lord Voldemort ya había movido un par de sus piezas…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz que penetrara desde la ventana, Draco se sentó sobre la cama, la noche comenzaba a anunciar su llegada y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, suspiró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, descubriendo que entre las penumbras de esa habitación, se encontraba Ginevra.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí…? Largo.- su voz apagada sonaba con un deje se rencor en ella, ya se había enterado de la captura de Hermione por manos de su tía Bella.

- No está funcionando, Malfoy… tú estúpido plan no es más que estúpido y nada más…

- Callate, comadreja… me duele la cabeza y tú con tus alaridos.

- ¡Es que prometiste que me ayudarías con ellos! – gritó Ginny mientras se acercaba, Draco levantó la mirada.

- La idea es tuya, yo solamente me ofrecí a ayudarte, y nada más, y ya sabes cómo es Granger, orgullosa, testaruda y…- el rubio se detuvo, se llevó las manos a la frente y cerró los ojos a más no poder.- ella está… ¡GRANGER ESTA EN MANOS DE ESE MONSTRUO! – gritó mientras apretaba sus blancas y lastimadas manos contra su rostro, Ginny se sentó sobre la cama y le abrazó.

- Harry ya anda en busca de alguna pista, él va a regresar con Mione sana y salvo.

- Estúpida Granger… ¿es que no tenía ningún otro negocio más que caer herida? ¡¿Quien mierdas le dijo que hiciese todo esto, quien carajos le dijo que tiene que defender a todos a costa de su propia vida? ¡Si no la hubieran herido esto no hubiera pasado! ¡¿tienes alguna idea de lo que esa bruja y ese monstruo le hacen a todos que osen oponerse a sus deseos? ¡NO! – Draco ya estaba más que furico, Ginny soltó un suspiro.

- Hermione es así, Malfoy…es de esas personas que cuando te abofetean…ella pone la otra mejilla para ser golpeada… es de esas que no le importa arriesgarse por uno… te lo digo yo… ¿Cuántas veces no estuve en peligro y ella me salvó? Muchas… Hermione es fuerte.

- Lo es comadreja… lo es… pero Voldemort es más fuerte que ella… a demás ¡ ¿Para qué mierdas la quiere a ella? ¡Tenían a cara rajada justamente en sus narices!

- Hermione y Ron son la debilidad más grande de Harry, Malfoy… Voldemort lo sabe y piensa usar a Hermione para llegar a Harry… lo va a herir sin necesidad de cortar su piel y lanzarle un cruciatus…

Draco y Ginny se giraron al escuchar el crujir de la puerta de madera, La pelirroja se asombró de ver a Salazar de pie recargado al marco, sus ojos azules estaban aterradoramente oscuros…

- Ustedes dos… me deben una extensa explicación de quien mierdas es Lord Voldemort y que es lo que quiere con Hermione…- su voz era de ultratumba.

La puerta se cerró tras él al poner un pie dentro de la habitación.

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la sala, el pelirrojo estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo diablo, por otro lado, Harry no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

- Permitimos que se la llevara, esa bruja… ¡Esa perra se la ha llevado y no hicimos nada para detenerla! – gritó Ron quien no cabía en el pequeño cuarto, parecía un gato encerrado en una pequeña jaula, de un lado a otro, meciéndose rápidamente en busca de una salida.

- Cálmate, hijo… Hermione estará bien, estoy seguro, si lo que Lestrange dijo es cierto y Voldemort quiere algo de la chica, entonces estará a salvo.

- ¡¿Y DEPSUES? ¡¿Quién me asegura que Hermione va a estar bien después que le hayan sacado todo lo que quieren saber? – el rostro del pelirrojo estaba que echaba lumbre, Harry se puso de pie.

- Lo siento, pero esto no puede seguir así… ´¿quiere Voldemort mi cabeza? Bueno.. se la daré.- fue lo único que dijo el niño que vivió antes de salir de la madriguera.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Albus, llamándole, pero el chico no hizo caso a sus gritos, Ron fue tras el muchacho, si Harry iba a entregarse a Voldemort, él le acompañaría.

- Esos cabezas huecas, nunca van a entender nada…- dijo Snape mientras se asomaba por la vieja ventana.

- Hermione estará bien, estoy segura de ello.- decía Molly Weasley mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, su esposo intentó sujetarla por los hombros pero ella se hizo a un lado.

- Querida…- le llamó.

- Si algo le pasa a Hermione, no voy a perdonártelo ¡¿crees que mi vida es más importante que la de ella? ¡Es una niña, Arthur! ¡Una niña que ha visto como pierde a su familia poco a poco! No me hubiera importado dar la mía por verla feliz, junto con nuestros hijos, que son como hermanos…- la mujer se alejó, quería ver a sus hijos reunidos…

Salazar se movía de un lado a otro, parecía un felino encerrado en un pequeño lugar, sus ojos azules fueron y se estrellaron en los grises de Draco, este desvió la mirada, él no podía mantener esa mirada tan sombría, no después de todo lo que había estado haciendo junto con Ginny…

FLASH BACK

Sucedió cuando él dejó a Hermione a solas con Salazar en su dormitorio, exactamente esa mañana, Ginny estaba esperándolo en la entrada de su casa…

- Malfoy… ¿los has dejado a solas? – preguntó la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

- Sí, creo que están discutiendo, no l osé no me interesa.

- Malfoy…

- Mira… me parece ridículo todo esto, no sé qué diantres estés pensando o planeando comadreja, pero deja en paz a Hermione, solo yo tengo derecho a molestarla ¿entiendes?

- Te gusta.- afirmó la pelirroja con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿te has vuelto demente a parte de tonta? – exclamó el rubio.

- ¡NO! ¡El imbécil eres tú! ¡¿es que no te das cuenta, Malfoy? Esos dos…

- Si, lo sé… están estúpidamente enamorados uno del otro y bla, bla y más bla…- le interrumpió el muchacho mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

- Malfoy, quiero que me ayudes en algo…- dijo ella mientras tragaba en seco, Draco le envió una mirada severa.

- ¿Sobre qué cosa, comadreja?

- Hermione es muy orgullosa… es de esas chicas que no demuestran sus sentimientos y…

- ¡Espera, espera, espera, comadreja! ¡¿No me estarás diciendo que tú…yo…?

- Así es Malfoy… tú me ayudarás a juntar a esos dos… Salazar esta tontamente perdido por ella, pero por alguna razón no se atreve a decírselo ¿Qué otra razón sino fuera esa, es la que vino hasta aquí dejando su vida en el pasado…?

- Comadreja-girl, creo que el cerebro ya se te chamuscó, no pienso ayudarte ¿entiendes? Está bien, inténtalo tú, yo no diré nada, pero no voy a meterme en esto…

- Vaya Malfoy…- dijo ella algo asombrada.

- Quieta esa cara de tonta Ginevra…- pidió él.

- Malfoy ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Tú, el genialísimo pura sangre…enamorado de Hermione Jean Granger…hija de muggles…

- Bagh… yo no estoy…

- Lo estas grandísimo idiota… ¿desde cuándo eh, desde el colegio? ¿o cuando ella y Harry te salvaron la vida a ti y a Zabini cuando estaban buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw?

- Ginevra Weasley alias la comadreja… ¿de dónde carajos sacaste…?

- Lo veo en tu mirada Malfoy… pero una cosa si te digo, Hermione está enamorada de Salazar… entre tú y ella no habrá nada.

- ¿Por qué, por qué tú lo dices comadreja? Ya has visto a Granger, prácticamente te odia y si no fuera por qué eres hermana de la comadreja ya te hubiera lanzado un Crucio seguido por un imperius para que te auto lanzaras un Avada Kadavra…

- Ya lo sé… sus celos demuestran mi teoría… así que Malfoy…

- No puedo Ginevra… ponte en mi lugar… ¿tú renunciarías a Potter? ¿dejarías que Cho Chang…?

- Nunca…

- ¡ENTONCES NO ME VENGAS CON ESTAS CHORRADAS! – le gritó ya harto de todo eso.

- En verdad que estás enamorado de ella…- afirmó la chica.

- Vete a la mierda… sí, estoy enamorado de Granger… ¿algún problema, comadreja?

- Ella ama a Salazar.

- Lo sé…

- Lo daría todo por él…

- Lo sé…

- Tú solamente eres su amigo… su amigo de torturas y sufrimiento…

- ¡Lo sé con un carajo, Callate ya!

- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer…?

- ¡Merlín comadreja-girl, eres más fastidiosa que una varita clavada en el culo! ¡Te ayudaré maldita sea, para que cierres la boca y para que ella sea Feliz! ¿Contenta ahora, Miss pecas? - Ginny sonrió ante aquello, Malfoy era un melodramático histérico con síndrome de estupidez post-traumática, pero en fin, era un buen chico que algún día haría feliz a una buena mujer, que a su vez lo haría inmensamente feliz.

- Entonces ¿trato hecho? – ofreció ella su mano, Malfoy le miró, si estrechaba esa mano ya no tendría oportunidad alguna de cortejar a Granger…

- Pero nomas me llego a enterar que le hace daño, lo mato ¿me oyes? Y a ti de paso por casamentera fracasada.- le había dicho con una sonrisa arrogante…

Suspiró resignadamente y estrechó la mano de la chica.

- Gracias Malfoy…- susurró ella mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

Salazar los veía con horror, y no por qué le hubieran dicho sobre el trato, sino sobre la historia completa de Lord Voldemort, desde sus inicios en el orfanato, hasta su vida en el colegio..

- Fue Tom Riddle, tú descendiente quien abrió la cámara de los secretos y encontró el basilisco, fue culpa suya que la comadreja encontrara el Horrocrux y abriera la cámara de los secretos que tú, construiste.- explicó Draco, Salazar se giró hacia Ginny.

- Tú dejaste libre al basilisco…- dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

- Estaba siendo manipulada por Voldemort por medio del diario… que es un Horrocrux.

- Madia bastante oscura y escalofriante, déjame decir.- su voz sonaba dura.

Estaba muy enojado.

- ¿conoces los Horrocruxes?

- Sé cómo funcionan… hubo alguien en mi época que intentó vivir por siempre.- explicó, emitiendo una que otra información.

- El caso es que… la primera vez que la cámara fue abierta, el basilisco asesinó a una alumna muggle…- continúo diciendo Draco.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó Salazar ante aquello.

- Como escuchar, Salazar… tú estúpida mascota mató a una niña muggle… a los que…

- no te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Ginevra… ¡ES QUE SON TODOS IDIOTAS! ¡Malfoy, Ginevra, escúchenme bien par de idiotas, yo no encontré a Sly en la cámara para matar estudiantes muggle…! – gritó Salazar ya encolerizado.

Ginny le miró bastante molesto, Draco se estremeció al ver sus ojos brillosos ante la cólera de todo aquello…

- entonces… entonces ¿Por qué construiste la cámara de los Secretos, por qué escondiste ahí a un monstruo…?

- Ginevra… eres una chica bastante dulce y amable…pero a veces eres demasiado tonta…

- ¡Oye cretino quien te…!

- ¡No me interrumpas! … el basilisco es una criatura que si se le entrena bien, puede llegar a convertirse en un excelente guardián, construí la cámara de los secretos para resguardarla… le hechicé para que su memoria recordara mi Orden… ¡LA ORDEN DE QUE EN UN FUTURO TENÍA QUE ENCONTRAR A HERMIONE GRANGER, UNA EXCELENTE BRUJA A LA QUE TENÍA QUE PROTEGER Y AYUDAR DURANTE LA GUERRA! – Ginny se estremeció tanto ante aquel grito que soltó un chillido, Malfoy estaba tan perplejo ante aquello que no tuvo fuerzas ni para tragar su propia saliva.

- ¡Ahora con un carajo, díganme…díganme quien fue el imbécil que asesinó al basilisco! – su voz era tan sepulcral, que Ginny ni siquiera se atrevió a responder a eso…

- Fui yo, Slytherin…- la voz de Harry Potter hizo eco, Salazar se giró lentamente, sus ojos azules se entrelazaron con los verdes de él…

- Potter… acabas de destruir la única oportunidad que tenía de rescatar a Hermione de las garras de ese tal Voldemort…- fue lo que Salazar dijo antes de ir sobre él y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡HARRY! – gritó Ginny.

Snape la veía como si fuera la persona más ridícula y ociosa que jamás hubiera conocido en su vida…

- Creí que eras una mujer con actividades más…interesantes, Molly…- había dicho Snape mientras le daba vuelta al libro.

- Ya te lo dije… esos dos necesitaban ayuda…

- Así que utilizaste a tú hija para que le diera celos a Granger y así pudiera confesar sus sentimientos por Slytherin… ¿O me equivoco? – el semblante serio del hombre era aterrador y gracioso a la vez, Molly ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pues ella y Snape habían sido compañeros en sus días de Hogwarts.

- Ya ves… cuando tú estés más viejo y te sientas inútil, sabrás como me siento yo…

- ¿Más viejo e inútil…? – levantó la ceja.- discúlpame Molly pero yo jamás haría el ridículo como en tú caso.

**CONTINUARA.**


	8. Lord Voldemort

**Hola...! **

**Entré solamente a revisar los Reviews y miren con lo que me encontré...**

**((YO SOY MARINA)) Me halagas de sobremanera, me sorprendió mucho que quisieras un consejo mio, y no te espantes por lo que te voy a decir pero... lo único que hago es, intentar que las palabras sean de lo mas CLARAS posibles, tener INSPIRACIÓN absoluta y amar cada PERSONAJE de la Historia, algunas vfeces, la inspiración se agotará, por qué es lo que me pasa a mi, pero no desesperes, NOSOTROS los Lectores podemos ser muy ansiosos pero también muy pacientes, todo depende de la Historia, otra cosa que te aconsejo es que, cualquier cosita que se te ocurra, si lo vez a profundidad, podría ser BUENO para la Historia, yo, cuando acabo de terminar un capitulo, intento re-leerlo para checar las faltas de ORTOGRAFÍAS cosa que no siempre hago bien :) **

**Yo soy muy dada a que, en cualquier momento o circunstancia, en que la Inspiración me llega, hago lo posible por sentarme frente al Teclado, no siempre es así, a veces tengo que aguantarme las ganas, pero igual, para eso inventaron el lápiz y el papel y al final termino leyendo todo lo que escribí... la primera vez que escribí un Fic no sabía a ciencia cierta si iba a gustarles, pero me arriesgue a las criticas, y para mi suerte les gustó, igual forma, Yo sentía cuanto valía el Fic, los personajes y te digo, TEN FE a tus escritos, por qué son Letras, palabras que el alma escribe... YO ADORO ESCRIBIR...**

**Te agradezco que me hayas considerado para ayudarte y espero que te sirva de algo, y cualquier cosa, puedes consultármelo, Y ESTO LO DIGO A CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE QUIERA DE MI AYUDA, SI PUEDO AYUDAR LO MAS POSIBLE... PROMETO HACERLO.**

**muchisimas gracias.**

**BlackAthena**

**Y sin mas Les dejo el otro Capitulo... :)**

7

LORD VOLDEMORT

_¡Bienvenida, sangre-sucia!_

Salazar se acercó al caldero, la cual emanaba un espeso vapor que comenzaba a desvanecerse no muy a lo alto, había estado recordando un par de horas antes la manera de comunicarse con Hermione sin que sus captores se dieran cuenta…

Snape entró a la cocina, a la que tanto Molly se negaba entrar debido al desastre que el muchacho tenía, Severus vio a Salazar en medio de la cocina, con cientos de ingredientes bastante extraños (y de dudosa procedencia, claro) sobre la gran mesa…

- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo…? – preguntó el viejo hombre mientras se detenía a su lado, Salazar desvió la mirada azulada del caldero para mirarle.

- Es un hechizo comunicador…- respondió simplemente, Snape levantó ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

- ¿Y funciona? – a decir verdad, Snape jamás había escuchado y leído acerca de una poción que comunicaba a las personas, pero viniendo de aquel hombre, todo era posible.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó ofendido.- solo que… si no le molesta señor Snape…necesito espacio y mucha concentra….- Salazar y Snape se vieron sorprendidos ante una chillona carcajada.

- ¡Ey, Ginny, ha Snape le han sacado de la clase! – gritó Ronald Weasley, quien había escuchado como Salazar sacaba educadamente al hombre.

- Maldito mocoso endemoniado…- y ahí iba Severus Snape a darle su golpe de cada día en la nuca, Salazar suspiró resignadamente.

- Algún día encontraré gente normal.- se dijo mientras comenzaba a picar unas cuantas raíces de jengibre…

- Creo que eso es peligroso…- la voz de Draco resonó por la pequeña habitación, Salazar levantó la mirada y le observó, el rubio, con su ojo morado…

A él también le habían tocado varios golpes por su parte.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra sesión de patadas y golpes a lo prehistórico? – preguntó el hombre del pasado mientras tomaba la varita y revolvía el líquido.

- ¡Claro que no solo que…!

- Se llama conexión de mentes…- interrumpió Salazar mientras sacaba la varita del caldero y se giraba para encararle.

- ¿Conexión de mentes? Eso se escucha muy peligroso.- esta vez, el que habló fue Harry Potter, quien venía abrazado de Ginny, la cual, miraba con enojo a Salazar, este sonrío arrogante, esa niña siempre le robaba una sonrisa por nada.

- Lo bastante peligroso para dejarte el otro ojo morado.- se burló Salazar, Draco quiso sonreír pero realmente ese golpe en la boca le dolía lo suficiente.

- ¡No es gracioso, Malfoy deja de reírte! – sé quejó la pelirroja.

- Déjalo Ginny, dejará de ser chistoso cuando se mire en el espejo.- intervino Harry ante una mirada furica de Draco.

- Si no se largan creo que tendré que completarles el paquete a ustedes dos…- la voz ronca de Salazar estremeció a Harry y a Draco.

- No gracias, ya tuve suficiente con los golpes que nos metía Hermione en Hogwarts…

- Ahora explícanos por qué Granger te pegaba ¿es que no te da vergüenza admitir que una chica te maltrataba, Potter? – Harry fingió un ataque de tos mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

- Malfoy… yo te golpearé a ti si no te callas y te aseguro que tampoco tú tendrás vergüenza por ello.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, largo de aquí ustedes tres! – exclamó Salazar ya arto de interrupciones, necesitaba realmente concentrarse, si realizaba mal aquel hechizo, entonces su vida incluso la pondría en peligro.

Draco, Ginny y Harry salieron de la cocina, por otro lado, Molly renegaba con su esposo sobre la cocina…

- ¡No lo entiendo, es mía, solo mía, solo entro yo y Ginny cuando tiene hambre! – decía la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, Severus soltó un bufido y agregó.

- ¿Es que no te da vergüenza, mujer? Mírate, haciendo berrinches por qué el mocoso Slytherin intenta rescatar a su novia Granger…

- ¡Que no es su novia! – interrumpió Ron.

- Como digas… a lo que iba antes de que el entrometido me interrumpiera… Molly… ¿Qué obtienes cuando mesclas jengibre, lagrimas de araña y agua salada? – preguntó Severus, sabía que aquellos ingredientes los había leído antes…

- ¿te estás volviendo loco, Snape? ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ha ocurrido mezclar esos tres ingredientes tan incompatibles…?

- ¿a quién crees tú…? – respondió el hombre de grasoso cabello oscuro hasta los hombros.

- ¡ese mocoso intenta matarnos!

- Salazar dijo que estaba intentando crear una conexión mental…- habló Ginny.

- ¿Conexión mental? – repitió su madre.

- Si… supongo que…- pero la pequeña pelirroja fue interrumpida por Snape.

- Va a intentar comunicarse con Granger vía mental, ya sabía yo que ese mocoso no estaba leyendo tanto en vano.- dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- Esta poción, es bastante peligrosa…- comentó Molly.

- ¿Qué pasa si falla, mamá? – quiso saber Ron.

- Si la conexión entre ambas mentes entrelazadas por el hechizo es rota, una de las dos personas sufrirá grandes daños mentales irreversibles.- contestó la mujer.

La situación era bastante difícil, Harry Potter junto con alguno de los miembros más antiguos de la Orden del Fénix, como lo era Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore habían estado interrogando a Peter Pettigrew sobre un posible paradero de la castaña, si Bella había sabido dar con ella, entonces Voldemort se había tomado la molestia de planificar su rapto, pero el hombre no hablaba, hasta el día en que Snape le dio veritaserum.

Albus se encontraba en una habitación mágicamente engrandecida, la cual había tomado como su oficina, Harry había sido llamado y pronto le diría lo que Voldemort estaba planeando, el anciano tenía ciertas sospechas, sospechas que tenían mucho que ver con el viajero del tiempo.

Salazar Slytherin.

- Es peligroso que ingieras eso…- espetó Snape al fundador.

- Lo sé…- fue su respuesta mientras echaba el líquido en un pequeño frasco con sumo cuidado.

- Si la conexión se rompe…

- ¿no vas a dejarme en paz, cierto, Severus Snape?

- Es increíble que un hombre cómo tú, esté haciendo algo como esto… por alguien como ella.- su voz era tranquila pero a la vez pesada, Salazar tapó el frasco con el corcho y lo guardó bajo el cuidado de su saco oscuro.

Recargó su cadera a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

Sus ojos azules conectaron con los oscuros de Snape.

- No voy a permitir que me pasé igual que a ti, no voy a dejar que Hermione muera a manos de ese engendro que dicen ser mi descendiente… primero muerto…- fue su respuesta ante un aturdido Snape.

- Tú…-señaló horrorizado.

- Si, Severus… desde la primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos pude entrar a tu mente… como vez, soy un buen aprendiz, pero también un excelente maestro… sé que las conexiones mentales por medio de la magia son extremadamente sensibles, pero yo lo único que quiero es hacerle saber que iré por ella…- y fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se sentó en la única y vieja silla que quedaba desocupada de aquella oficina.

Albus, quien le daba la espalda, se giró hacia el muchacho, el elegido, aquel que acabaría con la oscuridad en el mundo mágico.

- Escúchame Harry… seguro ya estás enterado de que Pettigrew ya ha hablado…- se detuvo antes de continuar con lo demás.

- Así es señor, pero como ya sabe, Snape no ha querido decirme nada… aún.- respondió Harry mientras jugaba con las manos.

- Severus y yo… hemos descubierto por qué Voldemort ha secuestrado a la señorita Granger….- dijo ante un sorprendido Harry Potter.

Mientras tanto…

Hermione sentía la frialdad glacial que aquella celda le proporcionaba, Bellatrix Lestrange le había metido ahí el mismo día en que le habían capturado, no había comido ni bebido absolutamente nada, a demás, los golpes le calaban en lo más hondo, sabía que tenía dos costillas rotas a demás de las heridas abiertas, por suerte, la mujer le había dado una pócima para que ya no se desangrara, no la querían muerta…

¿Pero por qué la querían ahí si no era por Harry?

Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando que su cuerpo de por si frío, emitiera aunque sea un poco de calor, se sentía sucia, adolorida y con las ropas rasgadas por todos lados, recordando los crucios que la bruja le había lanzado justamente frente a Salazar.

- _"Hermione…" _- el susurro de una masculina voz empezó a correr por el pequeño cuarto en el que Hermione se mantenía cautiva, ella, quien estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, intentó ponerse de pie, no lo logró.

- ¿Quién…quien anda ahí? – preguntó la castaña mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro, los mechones de sus rizados cabellos no dejaban visualizar lo que tenía en frente con toda claridad…

- _"Hermione… ¿Estas…bien?" _– la castaña se mordió el labio mientras las lagrimas frías caían por sus mejillas congeladas, esa voz… esa voz pertenecía a Salazar.

- dios mío…¡debo estar volviéndome loca! – exclamó Hermione mientras su espalda se convulsionaba por el llanto.

- _"No llores… no estás alucinando, Hermione…estamos comunicándonos gracias a un hechizo.."_ – la chica se mordió el labio, sus opacos ojos marrones cobraron vida…

- Salazar… ¡Eso es muy peligroso! – exclamó la chica.

- _"Lo sé, pero ya he tomado medidas para no dañarte.. ¿Dónde estás Hermione? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Estás Herida? ¡Mierda, espera a que llegue para darle su merecido a ese hombre!" _– Hermione sonrío, si no fuera por qué estaba demasiado cansada, diría que estaba mirando a un traslucido Salazar acostado frente a ella, con su rostro frente al de ella. Sus ojos a la par con sus marrones ojos.

- Salazar…

- _"espero…por el bien de ese imbécil…que estés bien, Hermione…"_

- No me han hecho nada… por el momento… ¿alguien te está ayudando con el hechizo?

- _"Lo he preparado yo solo… pero Severus Snape está atento de mi cuerpo por el momento…"_

La castaña sonrío al escuchar aquello, al parecer al profesor de pociones le había caído de maravilla Salazar, recordó entonces que los últimos días habían estado estudiando y analizando uno que otros hechizos e intercambiando consejos y encantamientos…

Ese era su profesor Snape y el hombre al que tanto le costaba decirle que le quería.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el estruendoso sonido de las botas de algún mortífago, golpetear el suelo a cada paso.

- Alguien viene, Salazar…tienes que irte o van a descubrirte…- pidió la leona algo desesperado.

- _"Iré por ti, Hermione… iré por ti y te sacare de ese lugar… Yo…"_

- Te amo…- dijo Hermione..- ¡Te amo! – gritó la chica mientras intentaba recordar su rostro, el pánico la invadió al escuchar los ruidos cada vez más cerca…

- _"Hermione…también te amo ¡Idiota! ¡¿A qué crees que vine a este infierno? ¡maldición, Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi…!"_

Hermione siguió llorando…

La imagen de Salazar había desaparecido en el preciso momento en que la llave penetró en la cerradura…

Se mordió la lengua, solo rogaba a Merlín que sus amigos estuvieran bien, en especial él, cerró los ojos, sus músculos tensos comenzaban a relajarse, cuando comenzó a escuchar sonoros pasos que se dirigían a su celda…

La puerta de acero se abrió un golpe, emitiendo un sonoro golpe, Hermione abrió los ojos a como pudo, estaba demasiado cansada, los parpados le pesaban, el hombre rubio se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado…

- Nos…has traicionado…- murmuró la castaña antes de que Malfoy la tomara de los cabellos y le levantara, la castaña soltó un fuerte chillido, pero cada vez que gritaba, la garganta la sentía cada vez más amarga…

- ¡Date prisa inmunda! – gritó Lucius mientras le empujaba, Hermione se tambaleaba pero buscaba la manera de no caer, no deseaba ser golpeada ni una sola vez.

El pasillo oscuro, iluminada escasamente por unas cuantas antorchas adheridas a la pared, Hermione cerraba los ojos, pero al poco momento los abría, estaba cabeceando…

Al menos ahí estaba más cálido que en la celda en la que la habían metido.

Lucius la tomó por el antebrazo y clavo sus delgados dedos en su carne, la chica se mordió el labio para no soltar un grito, la leona fue obligada a detenerse ante una enorme puerta, ella sabía que era o más bien quienes estaban ahí dentro…

El mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

La puerta crujió al ser abierta, provocando un extraño eco en la enorme sala, Hermione, lo primero que había visto, era la extraña iluminación rojiza que rodeaba a Lord Voldemort, quien se encontraba sentado al final de la larga mesa de fina madera, este sonreía, observándole con sus azulados ojos, ese mismo color que poseía el hombre al que amaba…

Apretó la quijada al sentir como Lucius le empujaba, la chica sintió las costillas retorcerse, aquellas mismas que se había fracturado durante la caída…

A pesar de estar a varios metros lejos de Voldemort, quien le sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus desfigurados y amarillentos dientes, Hermione sentía el terror que ese escalofriante monstruo emitía, lo sentía tan cerca que casa célula de su cuerpo se sacudía.

- Acérquese Señorita Granger… esta noche es usted mi invitada de honor…- la terciopelada y arrastrada voz de Voldemort emitía una extraña sensación que a ella no le gustó, a lado de ese hombre estaba Bella, sonriéndole con familiaridad.

- No temas Sangre-sucia…no voy a morderte..- le dijo la mujer mientras seguía riéndose.

- No…solo torturarme…- respondió la chica mientras Lucius le daba un empujó y luego otro y otro, hasta que la castaña estuvo solamente a unos cuantos pasos al costado de Lord Voldemort.

- Oh, pequeña inmunda… seguro que no sabes él por qué estás aquí…- y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, el Lord oscuro se puso de pie y se acercó a la castaña, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella… Lord Voldemort sonrío aún más…

- Por supuesto que no lo sé…- respondió ella, Bella frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero Voldemort la tranquilizó con un movimiento suave de su mano.

- Será mejor que cuides como me hablas…sangre-sucia…- Hermione retrocedió un paso al verlo avanzar, pero las manos de Lucius sobre sus hombros le detuvieron.

- Lucius…Bella… déjenos a solas…- ordenó el hombre, que más bien era más bestia que ser humano, Hermione le miró horrorizada, ya había estado a solas con aquel monstruo y lo que pasó con ella no fue nada agradable…

Recordaba las torturas, sus gritos y las carcajadas de Lord Voldemort opacando sus gritos y el llanto que la corrompía.

- Harry no va a aceptar sus demandas… ¡Por más que me torture, Harry va a vencerte, la oscuridad jamás va a opacara la luz, que le quede bien en claro…! – exclamó Hermione con la última gota de valentía que le quedaba, el mago tenebroso simplemente sonrío de medio lado…

- Eso querida, es lo de menos… ¿Sabes? Hace unas semanas mis mortifagos atacaron Hogsmeade ¿Recuerdas sangre-sucia? Se me fue informado que tú y el inútil hijo de Lucius salieron malheridos de esa pequeña distracción…

- ¡Usted…!

- ¡SILENCIO! …- tronó la voz de Lord Voldemort, Hermione se estremeció ante el sonido que se estrelló contra sus tímpanos.

- Lo siento, no me agrada mucho tener que levantar la voz, pero es que tú…- y él levantó su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola y sintiendo la tensión de la quijada apretujarse, sonrío de satisfacción al sentir el miedo, ella sentía tanto terror hacia él, que esa aura era casi visible ante sus ojos…

- Harry…

- ¡Oh, el niño que vivió! Ese mocoso es el menor de mis problemas, te lo aseguro, impura… ven… sígueme… como iba diciendo…- explicaba el oscuro mago mientras le aplicaba a Hermione un Wingardium Leviosa a su cuerpo, la chica simplemente sintió como sus pies eran ligeramente levantados al aire…

La fuerza del hechizo empujando su cuerpo a voluntad del mago, Hermione simplemente veía las paredes escasas de colores pasarle por un lado, mientras Voldemort se deslizaba como serpiente sobre el frío suelo, la castaña se había dado cuenta, que el hombre llevaba desnudos los pies y que bajo la grisácea capa, su torso desnudo era por mucho más pálido que el resto de su piel… un monstruo por fuera y por dentro con toda la extensión de la palabra…

Hermione se retorció en el aire, intentando luchar, jamás iba rendirse, lucharía hasta que la última gota de vida que le quedara fuera derramada, respiró agitadamente, frunció cejas y apretujó quijadas, pero aquello no hizo más que lastimarla, suavizó sus facciones y pensó en Salazar…

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Salazar terminaba por suavizarlo todo con ella, sonrío tristemente…

- ¿es ese el hombre que torturó a mi querida Bella? – la voz hizo estremecer a Hermione, pero más la pregunta.

Voldemort se había detenido frente a una enorme puerta, Hermione recordó aquella habitación, estaba en Askaban, que no se le olvidaba nunca, el lugar donde Voldemort la torturó a métodos Muggle…

- No pongas esa cara, sangre inmunda… aquí mis poderes tienen control sobre todo, incluso de tu mente… ese hombre… ¡Oh, que grata sorpresa! ¡Salazar Slytherin en este tiempo! – y Hermione se sintió morir.

No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ese demente estuviera pensando, pero una cosa si sabía y tenía muy en claro…

- No voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima…- masculló fríamente, el Lord oscuro sonrío de medio lado, girándose sobre sus descalzos pies, Hermione se tensó al sentirse avanzar una vez más, muy en contra de sus deseos, Voldemort empujó las enormes puertas y se adentró a la habitación…

- Oh, si no voy hacerle daño… veo que sientes gran aprecio por mi antepasado… ¿Sabes…? Me gustaría mantener una larga charla con ese hombre… debo suponer que es alguien muy interesante ¿No cree señorita, Granger?

- Salazar es mucho más interesante alejado de usted… no creo que a él le interese conocer a su descendencia maligna y corrompida por las artes oscuras… -dijo ella con una mirada retadora, Voldemort sonrío ante aquello.

- Estoy un poco…benevolente este día, sangre-sucia… por lo tanto, deberías agradecerme que no estoy torturándote y retorciendo tu asqueroso cuerpo en estos…momentos… pero ahora, quiero mostrarte… como decía antes de que tu insolencia me interrumpiera… Peter me ha sido de mucha ayuda ¿Sabes? Estando él en el santo cuartel de la orden del fénix…- Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…- me ha servido como recipiente…- terminó de decir aquel mago ante una impactada Hermione.

- ¿Qué…que quieres decir…con eso? – preguntó la chica algo temblorosa, temiendo por las sospechas que comenzaban a carcomerle la cabeza.

- ¿No habrán creído que Peter era solamente un hombre con aspecto de rata y de escaso coeficiente, cierto? – Hermione estaba horrorizada…

- Usaste su cuerpo para… _"¡Oh, Merlín bendito…!"_ – el miedo marcado en el rostro de la leona fue demasiado gracioso para Voldemort, quien ni lento ni perezoso, soltó la carcajada.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Salazar abrió los ojos lentamente, Snape era el único en que Salazar había confiado para cuidar su cuerpo mientras su mente buscaba Hermione…

- ¿está bien? – preguntó un serio Snape.

- Está en una tal Askaban…- respondió Salazar mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

- Askaban es una prisión de alta seguridad, Slytherin…

Salazar volteo a verle.

- No hay hombre o hechizo que vaya a detenerme… iré y traeré a Hermione… con Potter o sin él… - y dicho se puso de pie.

- Serás muy el fundador de la casa Slytherin y de Hogwarts…pero las cosas no son iguales allá a fuera… Voldemort es muy poderoso, más que tú y yo me atrevo a decir.

Salazar se giró para mirarle…

- Dices que ese hombre es mi descendiente… Bueno señor Snape… no dejaré que Potter sea quien lo asesine… y la verdad no me interesa a demás, mientras ella esté a salvo, con eso me conformo…- y dicho salió de la habitación.

- Tsk.- chistó la lengua Severus.- tendrás más de mil años, pero eres igual a los demás idiotas enamorados.- y dicho eso para sí mismo, Severus Snape fue tras de aquel hombre, igual ¿alguien tenía que lidiar un plan, no?

Hermione ya había recuperado la voluntad de moverse a su gusto, sus ojos marrones desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras la carcajada siniestra de Lord Voldemort le hacía de canción de fondo ante aquella escena…

No podía creerlo…

No…

- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! – gritó Hermione mientras se lanzaba contra Lord Voldemort, quien sin más ni más, le había lanzado un cruciatus… mientras que al fondo, sobre una lujosa y cómoda cama, descansaba el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre que a Hermione se le hacía muy parecido a Salazar… el cuerpo Humano de Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

CONTINUARA..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les Ha Gustado? <strong>_

Espero que si, pues miren, creo que ya ha Llegado la Hora de que les_** ANUNCIE**_ que esta Historia, tiene una _**CONTINUACION MAS**_, su nombre...

_**AZUL TURQUESA...**_

en el Epilogo de **_ROJO ESCARLATA_** les dejare un**_ RESUMEN_** del nuevo Fic, el cual aún no esta terminado, y por los resultados que eh obtenido con esta Historia y sus tres seguimientos, habrá _**TRES FINALES ALTERNATIVOS.**_..

pero les excplicare eso más adelante...

Muchas Gracias.

BlackAthena


	9. Frente a Frente

**Hola...!**

**¿Como estamos el día de Hoy? Yo espero que Bien eh.**

**Pues déjenme decirle que ¡ESTAMOS A SOLO DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS EL EPILOGO PARA CONCLUIR CON ROJO ESCARLATA! a demás, las Invito a que Lean el One-Shot que eh subido hace poco "AZÚCAR AMARGO" es un ToMione un tanto... Diferente, hay odio, rencor, deseo y...Una Hija superpoderosa... :) Es un poquito largo para ser un solo capitulo pero les JURO que vale la PENA, pero bueno, les dejo el Capitulo... y MARINA, te agradesco que quieras dedicarme un Fic tuyo, muchas Gracias y por favor, cuando lo subas, avísame... ah y me gusta la idea de los DIBUJOS, yo eh estado haciendo unos, que me gustaría subir para que los vieran, tal vez abra UNA CUENTA en FACE para subir los Dibujos, que obviamente, son de los personajes de Harry Potter y algunos otros, y sin más ni mas, me despido dejandoles este CAPITULO...**

8

**FRENTE A FRENTE**

- _Tú debes ser el gran Salazar Slytherin.-_

El frío golpeaba sus cuerpos como viles dagas corriendo sobre el viento, libres de cortar la suave piel de aquellos que se atrevían siquiera acercárseles. La legendaria y temerosa prisión de Askaban, la oscuridad que ofrecía el tiempo nublado, anunciando una tormenta que no estaba muy lejos de caer sobre ellos…

Ginny venía abrazando a Harry, quien encabezaba la fila en aquella pequeña barca, la cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al chochar contra la marea, la pelirroja volteo hacia a tras, Salazar venía sentado junto con Snape, la pelirroja muchacha a pesar de sentirse insegura por haber acompañado al grupo, sabía que ella sería la fuerza para Harry, él se lo había comentado unas horas antes…

Pero ahí estaba Salazar, con su cuerpo cubierto por una capucha oscura, sus cabellos algo largos cubrían una parte de su rostro blanquecino, pero ella podía visualizar sus ojos zafiro brillantes, demasiado hubiera dicho, Snape descubrió a la pelirroja observándolos, no hizo ningún gesto, pero decidió evadir la celeste mirada de la chica, que al igual que su ex compañera de colegio y ahora colega de guerra, Molly y esa mocosa poseían una mirada que desarmaban a cualquiera…

Ron suspiró aburrido, ya quería que llegara el momento en que la batalla diera comienzo, Albus y Nimphadora Tonks se lo habían advertido, todos los aurores y aliados de la Orden de Fénix estaban luchando valientemente en los alrededores del mundo mágico, y que de ellos dependían que la Guerra acabara de una buena vez, Ron sintió el frío calar en sus fuertes huesos, apretó los puños y la quijada para soportar un poco más…

Hermione.

El nombre de su amiga golpeo su cabeza, se giró para ver a Salazar observándole, sus ojos eran aterradores y emanaban un extraño sentimiento que iba más allá del miedo y el terror, pero veía amor en esa mirada, no sabía cómo, pero sospechaba que algo había entre su mejor amiga y ese sujeto que había venido del pasado…

Sonrío, pero tembló de miedo al ver que aquel hombre esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante, Draco se dio cuenta de las miraditas escalofriantes que Salazar le enviaba a la comadreja, sentía el cuerpo tenso y no sabía él por qué, había hecho una promesa, no a Ginny sino a él mismo y a la memoria de su madre que descanse en paz…

Se había prometido proteger a Granger de cualquier peligro que amenazara su vida, solo Merlín sabía lo que ella y él habían vivido juntos, la angustia era su pan de cada día cuando, estando él, en ese entonces cómo espía y como Mortío, había descubierto que Vincent Crabble y el otro idiota del cual no recordaba su nombre, habían atrapado a Hermione… ¿Cómo carajos lo habían hecho? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían…

Le vio retorcerse en el suelo por los constantes cruciatus, por las constantes torturas con extraños aparatos muggle a los que era sometida a cada minuto de su vida…

- _"No diré nada…"_ – dijo una vez, para luego escupir la cara del señor tenebrosa, Malfoy, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del enorme respeto que le tenía, una mujer honorable, valiosa e inteligente, a demás de ser horrorosa y estúpidamente valiente…

Y ahí estaban ahora, frente al enorme castillo de extraña arquitectura triangular, aquel hogar de oscuros magos asesinos, ahí estaba ella, una chica sonriente, amistosa, una tragalibros que en tiempos de colegio no hacía otra cosa que mantener su nariz entre las viejas paginas.

Sonrío al recordar aquellos días de escuela, Oh, solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que extrañaba esos tiempos, y corregir los daños que causó a la chica, si él hubiera viajado por el tiempo, hubiera ido a esa época…

Y hacerse amigo de Hermione Jean Granger, la sangre sucia que era más pura que él mismo, el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Salazar sobre él…

- ¡Deja de bracear en mi cabeza que no es alberca! – gritó Draco descubriendo que la serpiente estaba leyendo todos sus recuerdos y sus más preciosos secretos.

- Ya basta ustedes dos…- habló Snape, todas las vistas estaban sobre ellos.

- Ya no es necesario que estés tras de ella… Hermione sabe protegerse así misma…a demás, ahora me tiene a mi…- Ron bufó algo inteligible, Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, Snape simplemente deseo estar sordo, esos mocosos idiotas (_como Hermione y los empalagosos cursis de Ginny y Harry que solamente sabían comerse a besos por toda la casa Weasley_) habían corrompido y contaminado al gran Salazar Slytherin con sus tontas cursilerías…

- Estaré al pendiente de ella hasta el último día de mis días…- respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues te advierto que no mires demasiado…no creo que algunas cosas sean de tu agrado.- y dicho aquello sonrío a diente pelado, dejando a Draco anonadado por aquellas palabras que bien podrían ser tomadas como doble sentido, Ginny y Harry se mordieron la lengua para no reírse, Ron por otro lado se había atragantado con su propia saliva, su padre, quien estaba a su lado, simplemente le palmeo la espalda, ayudándole…

Y Snape.

Simplemente ocultaba su sonrojo bajo las cortinas oscuras que tenía por cabello. _¡Pero qué muchacho tan ocurrente era ese!_

- Pervertido… ya verás cuando…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que entendiste Malfoy? ¡Ey, quita esa cara degenerado! – resopló Salazar tardando un poco en descifrar las reacciones de todos sus compañeros, de Draco en especial.

Hermione por otro lado, le observaba como si no hubiera otra cosa más horrorosa que aquello, sus planes le habían sido revelados por la misma lengua de aquel ser que planeaba llevarlos a cabos, Lord Voldemort, sentado sobre los escalones que daban a la enorme cama, le sonreía abiertamente…

- Cuando recupere mi cuerpo, verán entonces la verdadera oscuridad…- Hermione no solo veía a Voldemort, sino aquel cuerpo que yacía medio muerto sobre el colchón.

- Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó la joven mientras se abrazaba el vientre. Las costillas rotas estaban dándole muchos problemas.

Y la carcajada de Voldemort resonó por todo el lugar, esparciéndose de un lado a otro como un virus en el aire…

- Estaba ansioso por qué hicieras esa pregunta, sangre-sucia… cómo verás, Bellatrix me ha contado hace días sobre la llegada de ese misterioso hombre…mi antepasado… Salazar Slytherin…- Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar su nombre, entonces, las piezas comenzaron a unirse como engranes…

Hermione entendió y comprendió sus palabras, vio a al Lord de la crueldad y la oscuridad, vio el cuerpo de un joven Tom Riddle…

Y el nombre de Salazar Slytherin fue lo último en quien pensó.

- Tú no estás concentrado en Harry porqué tu decadente cuerpo está perdiendo todo su poder…- Hermione se horrorizó al entender todo lo que Voldemort intentaba decirle.- Tú… asqueroso monstruo… ¡TÚ QUIERES VOLVERTE JOVEN! – gritó la joven.

- ¡Crucio! – gritó Voldemort tras escuchar el insulto, no iba a permitir que ningún sangre sucia volviera hablarle de aquel modo y menos la amiga del niño que vivió…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Hermione cayó al frío suelo, con las palmas de sus manos golpeando el suelo, el Crucio comenzaba a volverse cada vez más intenso y más largo, la agonía era aterradora y su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias.

- Eso es para que aprendas a dirigirte a mí como se debe…

- Eres un monstruo… ¿dime como se les debe llamar a seres como tú, entonces?

- ¡HA! Sangre-sucia… sangre-sucia… el próximo insulto contra mi persona y me temo que tendré que matarte…- la castaña logró ponerse de pie, pero no antes de sentir su cuerpo resentido por las torturas y los golpes que había ganado en el transcurso del día…

- Salazar no va a caer en tu juego… ¿quieres ser un sangre pura, no? Quieres la magia de su herencia correr por tu cuerpo… ¿pero dime, Lord Voldemort, como conseguiste ese cuerpo? – preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba por completo.

Lord soltó un suspiró ruidoso, la castaña no lo perdía de vista, era muy peligroso relajarse en aquella situación en la que estaba metida.

- Eh de decir, inmunda… que en este tipo de casos, la ciencia es muy interesante, ustedes los muggles a pesar de no poseer linaje puro y magia… han creado maravillosos inventos…

- "Maldición, este hombre a parte de malvado, está enfermo…jodido idiota" ¿acaso te has clonado… pero como has conseguido…?

- Ts, ts, ts… es ahí donde la magia interviene pequeña sangre-sucia… mis esclavos Muggle me proveen algo que la magia no puede… un cuerpo nuevo… pero tendrían que pasar muchos años para que este llegue a su estado adulto…

- Ese cuerpo está muerto… ¿acaso piensas trasladar tu alma a él…? – Hermione se interrumpió anonadada al ver la sonrisa enorme que esbozaba Salazar Slytherin.

- Oh, querida mía… esa mirada ¿significa que ya lo has comprendido, verdad? Eres impresionante déjame decir… ni Harry Potter puede anticiparse a mis planes… pero tú, una sangre sucia… Ja, ja, ja, ja, de verdad que ustedes los inmundos son realmente impredecibles, débiles… pero impredecibles… - dijo con una suavidad increíble.

- Quieres crear otro Horrocrux pero con ese cuerpo… así como Harry…- la castaña se tensó al verlo avanzar hacia ella…

Hermione le vio detenerse a unos escasos pasos frente a ella, las explosiones y los gritos empezaron a escucharse desde ahí, la Batalla en Askaban había iniciado…

- Oh, vaya… tenemos invitados…- Hermione apretujó los puños, si tan solo tuviera su preciada varita, tal vez lograría salir de ahí, pero no era así, su suerte se había extinguido…

Por el momento.

Salazar avanzaba a grandes zancadas, Draco y Harry junto con Ron, venían siguiéndole, Salazar no sabía por dónde ir, pero sus instintos siempre le habían sido fieles a él, así que ponía toda su confianza de que pudiera encontrar a Hermione pronto.

Bellatrix apareció al final del oscuro pasillo, sus gritos de odio y burla resonaron por todo el lugar, Draco fue el primero en atacar, se había enterado gracias a su padre, aquella tarde, que la propia hermana de su madre, le había asesinado…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó Draco, pero la mujer logro esquivar el hechizo asesino.

- ¡Ah, pero si es Draco, el hijo de la traidora a la que maté! – gritó la mujer iracundamente, el rubio apretujó la quijada, las ganas de matarle eran tan grandes e intensas, que esa ira era reflejada claramente en su mirada…

- ¡Crucio! – el alarido de la demente se volvió Eco, Salazar y Harry intentaron ayudar al muchacho, pero fue suficiente una mirada de este para que se detuvieran, Malfoy había evadido por un pelo aquel torturador encantamiento.

- ¡Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes vayan por Granger y Voldemort! – les había dicho antes de salir corriendo tras Lestrange, quien había huido de ahí, más bien, tratando de separar aquel trío.

Voldemort se acercó a Hermione, las explosiones habían causado una que otra sacudida al viejo edificio, la castaña se había sobresaltado al escuchar una bombarda Máxima que hizo volar la puerta…

Avanzaba a grandes zancadas por todo el pasillo había lanzado varios hechizos contra algunos mortíos y encontrado con esas extrañas criaturas oscuras que Harry Potter y Ginevra llamaban Dementores, Snape, gracias a Merlín, le había enseñado a usar el Expecto Patronum y la manera en la que podía usarse igual, para mandar mensajes…

Y ahí iba, asesinando a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con el secuestro de Hermione, y dobló la esquina corriendo aún más rápido, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, fue en ese momento cuando sintió una suave sacudida en los bolsillos de su gabardina… metió la mano sin dejar de mirar al frente y sacó aquello que comenzaba a inquietarse…

Y ahí estaba, la pareja de su varita, vibrando con secuencialmente, sonrío ligeramente, eso significaba que Hermione estaba cerca, muy cerca…

Hermione, al ver la oleada de polvo y algunos fragmentos de pared y madera salir volando hacia ella, la chica intentó escapar, pero Voldemort fue más rápido, Hermione soltó un fuerte grito, los fríos dedos del mago oscuro se clavaron en su brazo, seguro dejaría hematomas…

Lord Voldemort apretujó la quijada, tomando a la sangre sucia de Granger por el brazo, sabía que aquel sería Harry Potter o su antepasado, arrojó a la castaña al otro lado de la sala con tanta fuerza, que Hermione fue a caer sobre la cama donde yacía Tom Riddle, al menos, el cuerpo sin alma, ella dio unos cuantos botes sobre el colchón, dando un giro al aire para luego caer al otro lado…

- Maldito animal…- masculló la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, la chica se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de Tom Marvolo Riddle muy cerca…

El polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, Voldemort sonrío al ver la sombra salí rede entre los escombros y la oleada de mugre, mientras el color de un intenso azul sobresalía de entre tanta atmosfera de polvo… y apuntaron cada uno con sus varitas, Hermione se estremeció al verlo de pie frente a Lord Voldemort.

- Tú debes ser el gran Salazar Slytherin.- la arrastrada voz de Voldemort llegó a sus delicados oídos, Hermione quería reírse al verlo retorcer la cara en son de asco…

- Soy Grandioso… y lo seré aún más cuando te aniquile…- fue su respuesta mientras avanzaba lentamente, Lord sonrío aún más. La arrogancia era una característica de familia.

- Vaya, vaya… entonces si eres Slytherin, debemos tener pensamientos…- pero el mago oscuro se vio interrumpido.

- Eres una vergüenza para mi familia y para mi…me niego a creer que un ser tan patético pertenezca a mi familia…

Hermione le veía con ilusión, ahí estaba él, cumpliendo su promesa de ir por ella, mordiéndose el labio, la castaña reprimió un sollozo, que desde hace un tiempo, necesitaba dejar libre.

- Ya veo… ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – Salazar estrechó los ojos al ver a aquella desagradable bestia que se hacía llamar su descendiente. Qué asco.

Pero aquella furia que ya existía dentro de él, por ese patético ser, aumentó al ver a Hermione salir de entre las cortinas, flotando sobre ellos…

Hermione y Salazar cruzaron miradas estando ella en el aire, Voldemort sonrío victorioso, el muchacho se sintió aliviado al verla a salvo, podía visualizar uno que otro golpe… pero estaba viva.

- Voy a hacerle sufrir mucho, Hermione… mucho…- le dijo mientras metía su mano al saco, la castaña ya se había dado cuenta de lo que él quería entregarle…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – la voz de Harry Potter logró sorprender a Voldemort, quien inmediatamente dejó caer a Hermione para defenderse del ataque del niño que vivió, Salazar salió corriendo hacia la muchacha, dejándose ir para atraparla…

La chica soltó el llanto en el momento en que estuvo en sus brazos, Salazar la sujetó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ahí, ambos, arrodillados en el suelo, rodeados de gritos, polvo y ataques mágicos…

Lo primero que hicieron fue besarse.

No les importó un Harry atacando a Voldemort, ni a un desaparecido Draco, mucho menos a los mortíos que se encontraban allá a fuera, luchando contra la Orden del Fénix…

Harry Potter seguía esforzándose por romper la unión de choques entre ambos hechizos asesinos, nadie se podía imaginar, que en medio de la batalla, Hermione y Salazar intentaban comerse a besos…

Y se separaron debido a la falta de aire, la castaña sonrío al verle frente a ella, levantó su mano y la posó en sus mejillas, aún no creía que aquello fuese real…

- Estás aquí…has venido…- dijo apenas en un susurro. **CONTINUARA.**


	10. Sangre de mi Sangre

**Hola...**

**¡UN CAPITULO MAAAAAAS Y ESTO SE CONVIERTE SOLAMENTE EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAAAAL!**

**JA JA JA JA JA**

**Bueno, me dejo de risas para ANUNCIARLES que cuando suba el EPILOGO les dejare el resumen de AZUL TURQUESA para que se vayan enterando un poco de lo que va a tratar el siguiente FIC... Muchas Gracias y sin mas aqui les dejo el CAPITULO 9**

9

**Sangre de mi sangre.**

- _¿Cuál es tú nombre? – preguntó Hermione._

Salazar le ayudó a ponerse de pie, tenía que ponerla a salvo antes que nada, la leona y la serpiente salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo, el polvo y las chispas provocadas por el pequeño incendio que se estaba provocando en la enorme habitación, el escenario perfecto para la llegada de la muerte…

- Tenemos que ayudar a Harry…- pidió Hermione en tono angustioso, Salazar no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a aquel ser que intentaba ir contra todo designio de la vida, su descendiente, se preguntó qué fue lo que había provocado, que aquella alma se corrompiera de tal manera, Hermione le miraba y como si fuera una adivina, supo que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Tom Riddle a temprana edad descubrió que hablaba pársel, Salazar, el profesor Dumbledore le descubrió y decidió llevarlo a Hogwarts, donde aprendió a usar sus poderes y se enteró que era tu heredero…encontró la cámara secreta y la abrió, fue culpa suya que una estudiante muggle muriera…

- Hermione…- le interrumpió, la castaña guardó silencio.- construí la cámara secreta para resguardar el basilisco hasta el día en que te encontrara, tú me habías dicho que venías de una época de guerra… yo le ordené estrictamente al basilisco que te buscara para protegerte…

- Entonces ¿por qué…?

- Voldemort también habla pársel y debió corromper mis órdenes… Sly debió haberlo confundido conmigo…- fue su respuesta más lógica. (_Sly es el nombre del Basilisco, lo mencioné en Verde Esmeralda_)

Draco respiraba agitadamente, había perseguido a Bellatrix por todo el maldito castillo, más lo único que había logrado encontrar era a su padre, quien se encontraba observando a través de la enorme ventana, aquella sala estaba tétricamente a oscuras, Draco podía visualizar a su padre gracias a la espontanea luz de los relámpagos, que entraban por las ventanas…

- Tú madre sufrió demasiado…- la ronca voz de Lucius hizo eco por todos lados.

- Y fuiste tú uno de sus peores torturadores…- acusó el muchacho mientras levantaba su varita.

- Sí, pero eso no significa que no la haya querido…- el hombre se giró, Draco se dio cuenta que no llevaba su arma.

- Si, por supuesto… tanto la amabas, que la metiste en esta mierda de guerra, la dejamos abandonada a merced de ese monstruo… ¡FUE CULPA NUESTRA SU MUERTE! – gritó el chico ya con los ojos húmedos.

- Lo sé, Hijo… lo sé… ¡Pero eso ya no será ningún problema, Draco! ¡Voldemort nos ha prometido regresárnosla! – el desquiciado gesto que Lucius Malfoy había puesto, le había causado más gracia que las palabras que había dicho.

- ¿y tú le creíste, no? ¡Ese hombre no va a ganar esta Guerra, entiéndelo! ¡Potter va a cavar con el de una vez por todas…!

- ¡Ayúdame entonces a que eso no pase! ¡el Lord va a resucitar a tu madre y…!

- ¡ ¿es que te has vuelto loco o qué? ¡Sabes perfectamente que la magia no puede devolver a la vida a nadie!

- Lord Voldemort ha suspendido el alma de tu madre… solo hace falta su cuerpo… los científicos Muggle le han…- pero Draco le interrumpió lanzándole un expeliarmus, Lucius Salió volando hasta topar con pared.

Su padre se había vuelto loco, ¿y de donde rayos había sacado que el alma de su madre estaba suspendida? Sabía que existía cierto tipo de magia que era tan oscura, que era capaz de encerrar el alma de un ser vivo en un objeto y sobre ponerla en otra cosa… ya fuera un objeto o un cuerpo incompatible… como humano o animal… pero aquello era tan aterrador, que el mundo mágico se negaba a creer de su existencia…

Bellatrix observaba la pelea que su señor llevaba a cabo contra Harry Potter, sonrió al ver a Salazar Slytherin al otro lado con la sangre sucia, gracias al humo provocado por las llamas, ninguno de los dos pudo verla apuntarles con la varita.

Salazar vio a Hermione salir disparada a un lado, la castaña se golpeo contra una pared hasta quedar inconsciente, él intentó ayudarla, pero una explosión se interpuso entre él y la muchacha…

Bellatrix se acercó rápidamente, más no dio un paso más de lo necesario, guardando las distancias prudentemente, ese hombre era peligroso, había sentido su poder…

- Tú tienes algo que es necesario para mi señor…- susurró la oscura bruja, Salazar simplemente intentaba no bajar la guardia, Hermione estaba tras de él y podría salir herida innecesariamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Pensé que era a Potter a…

- Pero ahora que estás tú aquí, ese mocoso no es ningún problema… mi señor es mucho más poderoso que ese mocoso… en un par de minutos, el niño que vivió será el niño que murió…- Salazar frunció el ceño, aquella mujer estaba desquiciada en todos los sentidos de la palabra…

- Quiere tú sangre…- la vocecilla apenas audible de Hermione llegó a los oídos de ambos contrincantes.

- ¿Mi sangre…y para qué? – preguntó Salazar poniendo atención a la chica que apenas comenzaba a despertar, Hermione logró ponerse de pie tambaleándose.

- Voldemort…

- Mi señor quiere un cuerpo joven… pero necesita un ingrediente que sólo tú puedes darle…- fue su respuesta seguida por un Crucio. _Su sangre. _Era lo que Lord Voldemort deseaba de él.

Salazar se dio cuenta que la mujer no pretendía atacarlo a él, intentó repeler el hechizo más le fue imposible, lo único que pudo hacer para proteger a Hermione fue interponerse entre el malefició y la castaña.

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – el sonoro grito perturbó a la castaña, quien solo atinó a ver su sufrimiento mientras este caía al suelo pesadamente.

- ¡SALAZAR! – gritó Hermione al ver al hombre en el suelo, retorciéndose…- ¡Bombarda! – gritó la leona apuntando a Bella, pero esta se desvaneció y al aparecer de nuevo, golpeo a Hermione en la cara con la varita, la chica soltó un grito, Bellatrix, ni lenta ni perezosa, empujó a Hermione a la pared…

- ¡Crucio! – gritaron ambas mujeres, pero la fuerza de la castaña, al estar demasiado lastimada, le traicionó, siendo ella la que había recibido el hechizo…

Bellatrix sonrió triunfadamente, enseñando sus dientes amarillentos mientras se acercaba a Salazar, Hermione le observaba con horror…

- Mi amo agradecerá la cooperación para la causa…- dijo la mujer mientras se acuclillaba a lado de Salazar, quien seguía temblando por la maldición.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – exclamó la castaña, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía.

- ¡Silencio sangre sucia! ¡Crucio! – el hechizo dio de lleno a la castaña, Salazar levantó la mano y tomó por la muñeca a la bruja, el crucio fue desvanecido gracias a que Salazar intervino, Bella zarandeo el agarre para luego tomar sus manos, la serpiente intentó moverse pero…

- ¡Petrificus! – Greyback había aparecido de entre el humo para ayudar a Bellatrix, la cual se había puesto de pie.

- Sujétalo bien…- ordenó la bruja, Hermione sentía los parpados demasiado pesados, que poco a poco fue quedándose inconsciente.

Mientras el hombre lobo y la demente de Lestrange, le hacían un corte en la mano del hombre, la sangre brotó de la herida casi de inmediato, Bella hizo levitar el líquido hasta guardarlo en un frasco que había tenido guardado…

- Con esto será más que suficiente.- había dicho la bruja mientras se daba la media vuelta, y se retiraba.

- ¿No vas a matarlos? – preguntó Fenrir Greyback mientras iba tras la mujer.

- No tenemos tiempo, Potter está luchando contra Voldemort... puedo sentir como su magia comienza a traicionarle… por eso tenemos que completar el hechizo y despertar su nuevo cuerpo… trae a Nagini... ella será necesaria.- y dicho, ambos personajes desaparecieron por el pasillo, esquivando uno que otro aliado de la orden…

Salazar alcanzaba a verle, los efectos secundarios del crucio aún no desaparecían, Hermione estaba temblando demasiado, intentó ponerse de rodillas al menos, pero el hechizo había sido tal, que su cuerpo comenzaba resentir el ataque…

Extendió su mano hacia ella, sentía el cabello empapado en sudor pegarse a la cara, descubriendo por entre los mechones oscuros, que la mujer le veía, Hermione se apoyó con sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él, Salazar se empujó hacia ella, los gritos de guerra era la música de un final que estaba próximo para todos…

Escuchó el Avada de Harry y el de Lord Voldemort, allá dentro de aquella sala, donde un cuerpo sin alma yacía, Bellatrix Lestrange pretendía traer al mundo a un nuevo Lord Voldemort, este planeaba matar a Harry para crear un nuevo trozo de su alma y transferirla a su nuevo cuerpo…

Y así, recuperaría el potencial de su poder y podría arrasar con todo el mundo mágico como el Muggle y adueñarse de todo el planeta…

Hermione extendió su mano hacia él, sus dedos apenas se rozaron cuando una nueva explosión provocó la oleada de polvo por todos lados, cubriendo sus cuerpos…

- Si morimos… no olvides que te amo.- Salazar logró escuchar la apenas audible voz de la castaña, no podía verle, pero podía imaginar su figura frente a él.

- No vamos a morir, Hermione…- le había susurrado antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ni uno ni el otro se dio cuenta del destello que las varitas de ambos comenzaban a emitir en aquellos momentos…

Ron Salió tras los hermanos Carrow, quienes habían herido de gravedad a Neville, Luna se había quedado con el chico, cuidando que estuviera bien, el pelirrojo lanzó un petrificus mientras corría, dándole en la espalda a Electo, su hermano Amycus, se detuvo para asegurarse de que su hermana viniera con él, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer estallar ante un Avada, que la ira se apoderó del mortío, Ron, ya harto de todo aquello, simplemente se limitó a lanzar un Accio, con el cual, atrajo la varita del último hermano Carrow que quedaba…

- Eres un mal….- pero su voz se apagó al recibir el Avada de Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – había gritado el pelirrojo.

El pasillo solitario.

Donde el Weasley encontró a Salazar quien comenzaba a despertarse, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, al parecer había estado muy activo…

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron, Salazar volteo a ver el lugar donde le había visto por última vez.

- No tengo ni idea, estaba aquí hace unos momentos.- contestó Slytherin mientras respiraba agitadamente, Ron, quien estaba arrodillado en una pierna, le ayudó a ponerse de pie, Salazar levantó la varita, buscando la de Hermione…

- Al parecer se ha despertado primero… espero que no haga una estupidez como buscar la muerte…- masculló el pelirrojo, recibiendo una mirada severa de Salazar.

- Si algo le pasa… recuérdame reventarte esa boca.- le había dicho con un tono de burla y una de verdad. Ron sonrío.

Hermione había tenido que dejarlo ahí, al abrir los ojos lo primero que le vino a la mente era Bellatrix y Greyback intentando completar el conjuro que le daría a Voldemort, un nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo que llevaría la sangre pura de Salazar Slytherin, cosa que no podía permitir…

- Mi madre no va a regresar a la vida, Lucius, entiéndelo… ¡Qué te quepa en la cabeza que ese infeliz solo busca su propio beneficio…sin importarle sus súbditos y sus esclavos! – Draco le miró furioso, Lucius estaba tranquilo, tirado de espaldas sobre el sucio suelo…

- Mátame…- pidió el hombre, Draco sé quedó aturdido por tal petición.

- Te has vuelto completamente loco…- le respondió este.

- Lo único bueno que me queda, eres tú hijo…pero eh fallado, como padre, como hombre y como esposo… tú madre murió por culpa mía, por ser un maldito cobarde…mátame, es lo que merezco.

- Mejor quédate aquí petrificado… ya veré que haré contigo cuando esto acabe…- y dicho, Draco Malfoy dejó a solas a un inmóvil Lucius, tenía que buscar a Hermione.

Harry Potter salió corriendo hacia los pilares, estos iban destruyéndose a voluntad de Voldemort, quien solo soltaba la carcajada a diestra y siniestra, intentando matar al niño que pronto sería llamado, el chico que murió, él sabía que estaba en las últimas, pero la esperanza de ver un mundo sin un mago oscuro, eran aún más grandes, y eso era lo que le volvía fuerte, Ginny estaba ayudando, junto con su madre, a atender a los heridos… y liberar a los prisioneros que Voldemort había estado torturando y atrapando…

Ginny, tenía que salir vivo de aquello si quería volver a verla, si quería ver su sonrisa y si quería pedirle en matrimonio, lo había estado pensando bastante desde hace algún tiempo, quizá poco antes de que la guerra empezara…

Hermione vio a Greyback cargar con el cuerpo de un joven Voldemort, apretujó la varita entre sus manos y lanzó un Avada Kadavra casi al instante, Bellatrix se estremeció al ver salir al hombre lobo salir volando, el cuerpo de Tom Riddle rodó unos cuantos metros, la mujer vio a la sangre sucia frente a ella, con sus marrones ojos demasiado oscuros, casi podía decir que eran completamente negros…

- ¡No voy a permitir que hagas tal cosa! ¡Demente! ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó la chica mientras lanzaba el hechizo, Bellatrix soltó la carcajada mientras repelía el hechizo…

- ¡Demasiado tarde, Sangre sucia! ¡Solo falta darle de beber la sangre! – contestó la mujer mientras salía corriendo hacia el cuerpo dormido de Voldemort, Hermione se aterró ante tal confesión, levantó su varita, pero se vio interrumpida ante una enorme explosión a su lado, la castaña salió lanzada a un lado, su varita rodó varios metros lejos de ella, al abrir los ojos, Hermione vio a Pansy Parkinson frente a ella, la cual puso su pesada bota sobre su pecho, aplastándole…

La oscura capa de la morena ondeando de un lado a otro.

- Pero mira… si es la traga libros…- dijo Pansy en un tono de burla, Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Anda… la zorra de Parkinson en persona…- escupió la muchacha mientras concentraba su mirada en la chica, Pansy pateó el vientre de Hermione, esta soltó un chillido, pero casi de inmediato, la leona sujetó la pierna de esta y la giró, Bella había aprovechado para lanzarse sobre el cuerpo durmiente de Voldemort, habían extraído de Nagini el trozo de alma de Voldemort, que dormía en ella, pero lamentablemente, la serpiente había muerto en el proceso…

Hermione se echó sobre Pansy, la cual había dejado caer su varita, la castaña le aventó un puñetazo a la cara, la morena se retorcía de bajo de la leona, la castaña, ya harta de todo aquel numerito, lanzó un Desmaius verbal y le dejó descansando en la inconsciencia…

Ahora su objetivo era Bellatrix, quien estaba al lado del cuerpo de Tom Riddle.

- ¡Bombarda! – gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia la mujer, Bella se giró para verle, había estado a un pelo de completar el hechizo cuando todo a su alrededor se había vuelto añicos.

- ¡Maldita sangre inmunda! – el grito de Bellatrix se volvió solo eco, Hermione había salido volando extrañamente hacia el frente, era como si una extraña energía le hubiera atraído…

La castaña intentó ponerse de pie, todo era oscuro debido al polvo y chispas de fuego flotando en el aire, se sorprendió al sentir algo blando bajo ella, intentó buscar algo más que le dijera que era aquello, pasando sus manos, encontrando un suave y frio rostro…

La castaña se sorprendió, al ver el polvo disuelto, el rostro de Tom Riddle bajo sus manos, respiró agitadamente hasta que se separó de aquel cuerpo, se sobresaltó al verlo ahí, era como si aquello le hubiera quemado las manos…

- ¿Dónde estoy…? – se escuchó una suave voz infantil.

Hermione se volvió, encontrando tras de ella, a un niño, la castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él, las explosiones de hechizos y los gritos no habían cesado, Harry y Voldemort estaban peleando no muy lejos, y accidentalmente podrían hechizarlos…

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, es que no sabes que estamos en medio de una batalla? ¡Podrían hacerte daño! – decía la leona mientras tomaba de la mano al joven, este sé le quedaba mirando, sin decirle nada…

- Maldición, vamos, allá hay un pasillo, buscaremos un sitio seguro donde podremos esconderte…- seguía diciendo Hermione mientras corría, con la mano de aquel misterioso chiquillo entre la suya…

Hermione llamó a su varita, esta llegó a ella casi de inmediato, el pequeño desconocido pareció sorprendido ante aquello, la castaña se detuvo en seco al ver a un mortío frente a ella y al cual hechizó casi de inmediato.

Al llegar al pasillo, Hermione encontró una puerta, en la cual ambos entraron para esconderse, al menos un rato…

Hermione puso seguro a la puerta, hechizándola casi de inmediato, se giró para ver a su joven y misterioso compañero…

- Tengo que volver, tú quédate aquí ¿Está bien? Si puedo mandaré a alguien para que venga por ti y te ponga en un lugar a salvo…- Hermione esperó una respuesta, pero el niño no dijo nada.

- Bien… yo soy Hermione Granger, si no vuelvo por ti y ves a alguien de confianza, simplemente da mi nombre… por el amor a dios, no te acerques a los tipos de negro, si te ven, tal vez te maten…- la castaña abrió la puerta pero antes de eso se volvió para mirar al joven al que había rescatado de entre el polvo y explosiones.

Salazar le había visto unos segundos antes salir corriendo con un mocoso entre las manos, estaba buscándola, las cosas estaban complicándosele para Harry Potter, Ron ya se había ido a buscar al elegido, pero antes, se vieron sorprendidos al encontrar el cadáver de Nagini, él último Horrocrux que quedaba. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Hermione antes que nada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? – preguntó Hermione por último, esperando una respuesta, el niño sé le quedó mirando, la chica se rindió y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

- Me llamo Tom Riddle…- Hermione escuchó su respuesta tras la puerta, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa.** CONTINUARA**.


	11. El Fin de la batalla

**Hola... **

**Solo Una cosa... ¡ESTAMOS A UN PASO DEL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAAAAAAAL! pues lo único que me queda por hacer, es AGRADECERLES A TODAS (OS) por haberme seguido en esta Historia, sobre todo por haber aguantado mis demoras... Muchísimas Gracias a todas por todo.**

10

FINAL

**EL FIN DE LA BATALLA**

- _Bienvenido, My Lord._

- Tom Riddle.- Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo, la vocecilla infantil de aquel joven seguía retumbando en su cabeza hecho eco, su nombre…

Sintió el cuerpo tembloroso al comprender al menos un poco todo aquello, ese niño era Tom Marvolo Riddle, nada más ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó para que ese niño apareciera de la nada? La castaña se regresó hasta la habitación donde lo había ocultado, Tom volteo a verla, sus ojos azules eran un poco más oscuros que los de Salazar, pero claramente, sus facciones eran muy parecidas…

- Ven conmigo, aquí no estarás seguro…- le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba, Tom simplemente se dedicó a observarla.

El niño de apenas once años, observaba como la extraña mujer le extendía la mano, quería ayudarlo, ella había dicho algo de protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo, Hermione vio desconfianza en su mirada…

- No voy hacerte daño… lo prometo.- dijo mientras extendía aún más su mano, Tom le miró a los ojos y luego a su mano, Hermione sonrío al verlo tomarle de la mano.

- Te llamas Hermione ¿Verdad? – preguntó el joven mientras ella y él se dirigían hacia la salida.

- Así es… ahora Tom, estamos en medio de una batalla, tenemos que ir a un lugar donde puedas estar seguro y no puedan hacerte daño, así que, si digo corre, correrás sin voltear ni dudar ¿comprendes? Esta gente es altamente peligrosa…- recomendó la castaña mientras jalaba a Tom al salir por el pasillo.

Hermione se detuvo en medio del cruce de pasillos, la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en las afueras, mientras la brisa del mar comenzaba a penetrar el castillo de Askaban, Tom solamente le observaba, esa mujer la había visto en algún otro lugar, lo sabía pero ¿Dónde? Evidentemente esa chica no era del Orfanato, una chica como ella jamás iría a parar en un sitio tan horrendo de donde él provenía…

Pero ¿Por qué había tantos gritos y explosiones? Sus ojos oscuros estaban puestos en la espalda de la chica, su cabello rizado horriblemente enmarañado, Tom sonrío ligeramente, si apenas se le podía llamar sonrisa a una línea retorcida…

- ¡Hermione! – una voz masculina hizo eco por el pasillo en el que iban, la castaña se detuvo, Tom perdió el equilibrio y estrello su blanquecino rostro en la espalda de la chica, el pequeño se estremeció al verla girarse hacia él, se tensó de inmediato, Hermione le sonrío, cosa que se le hizo extraño al pequeño Tom, si aquella mujer hubiera sido como la Señora Cole, entonces Tom ya estuviera recargado de frente a la pared, recibiendo golpes en la espalda, pero no, aquella desconocida, en lugar de reñirle, le sonreía…

- Culpa mía, lo siento.- se disculpó mientras volvía su mirada al frente, Tom estaba algo sorprendido, nunca antes alguien, a pesar de las maldades que le hacían, se habían disculpado con él, no contestó.

- ¡Ron! – gritó la castaña al ver a un pelirrojo pecoso salir de entre el humo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿estás bien, no te han hecho nada grave? – preguntó Weasley, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia del niño.

- Em… después te lo explico, Ron, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro…

- ¡¿estaba en el castillo? – preguntó un asombrado Ronald.

- Si, y no sé que hace aquí… seguro Lord Voldemort atrapó a sus padres y…- la castaña bajó la mirada para observarle, esperando que el chico dijera algo.

- No lo sé.- fue su respuesta ante los dos adultos con los que se encontraba.

- Bien… intentaremos sacarte de aquí… Ron ¿Has visto s Salazar? – preguntó la chica, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro.

- Lo eh perdido de vista, pero seguro está buscándote, lo encontré a unos cuantos pasillos a tras, inconsciente y…

- Lo eh dejado… Bella ha querido terminar con el encantamiento que le permitirá a Voldemort volverse joven… tuve que ir tras ella.

- Esa desquiciada… mi madre ha entrado al castillo ¿sabes? ¡No ha entendido que esa mujer está loca!

- Quiere venganza Ron… recuerda que por culpa de ella Fred…

- Lo sé Herms… pero pudo habérmelo pedido a mí…- respondió el chico.

Tom no entendía nada a excepción de la venganza, lo había hecho todo el tiempo con sus compañeros, vengarse, él entendía aquello a la perfección…

Ron le vio alejarse con el pequeño desconocido, con su ceja levantada, pensaba en que ese niño se parecía mucho a cierto hombre del pasado, si, tenía cierto parecido a Salazar Slytherin, el pelirrojo puso cara de perplejo… ¡¿Y si aquel mocoso era hijo de Salazar? ¡¿Pero qué diantres hacía Hermione con él? No, no, ella había dicho que lo había encontrado deambulando por ahí… seguro sus padres estaban encerrados y ya habían muerto en manos de Voldemort y sus secuaces…

Malditos hijos de perra, todos y cada uno de ellos mil veces malditos.

Tom corría a son de Hermione, o al menos intentaba ir a su ritmo, por qué, al ser el más pequeño y con las piernas más cortas, tenía que ir casi a zancadas que le era imposible dar, así que la castaña tenía que jalonearlo de vez en cuando…

Nadie hubiera dado crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se detuvo en la esquina de un pasillo, habían dos mortíos ahí, riéndose y pateando el cuerpo de alguien, Hermione se mordió el labio, luego sacó su varita del bolsillo, pero antes…

- Quédate aquí Tom… no salgas aunque me escuches gritar ¿entiendes? – preguntó la castaña mientras sujetaba al niño por los hombros…Tom no dijo nada, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, la castaña sonrío y sacudió sus peinados cabellos, dejándolo simplemente una revuelta de mechones negruzcos…

Tom se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – escuchó el grito de la castaña, Tom, siendo tan solo un niño de once años, la curiosidad terminó por vencerle, sus oscuros ojos se vieron anonadados por la sorpresa, al ver a la chica usar solamente una vara de madera de la cual salía un poderoso rayo de un color intensamente rojo…

Y vio a uno de los hombres encapuchados salir volando, Tom sabía que no volvería a ponerse de pie, pegó la mejilla a la áspera pared, estaba fría y muy roñosa, pero se aferró a ella como si estuviera la castaña a su lado…

- ¡Inmunda…Crucio! – gritó el segundo hombre, Tom se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito, sobre todo cuando su salvadora fue lanzada hacia la pared…

Los gritos de la muchacha no hicieron otra cosa más que despertarle los impulsos de niño, Tom salió corriendo para ayudarla, se tiró al suelo, justamente a los pies del Mortío y mordió la pierna tan fuerte como le fue posible…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldito mocoso, me las pagaras! – gritaba el enmascarado mientras sacudía la pierna, Tom se mantenía firme en su agarre, Hermione se apoyó en sus brazos, intentando ponerse de pie, se vio horrorizada al ver a Tom prendido de la pierna del hombre, intentando ayudarla, la castaña tomó su varita ya asustada al ver al Mortío agarrarlo de los cabellos, levantando su varita para asesinarlo…

Tom sintió los jalones de cabello, pero se aguantó como todo un hombre, Hermione le había salvado la vida he intentado ponerlo a salvo, algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla…

- ¡Avada…! – el mortío comenzó a conjugar la maldición asesina, Hermione se puso de pie horrorizada, Tom levantó la mirada sin dejar de morder, sus oscuros ojos azules se volvieron claros ante el miedo de morir en ese momento.

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – Hermione lanzó el hechizo tan rápido como pudo, Tom se zarandeo al sentir que aquel hombre caía pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡Tom! ¡¿Estás bien? – preguntó la castaña arrodillándose a su lado, el volteo a mirarle y sonrío abiertamente.

- Excelente.- respondió aún sonriendo, Hermione sé quedó estática, se parecía demasiado a Salazar, sus ojos eran de un azul diferente, pero claramente pertenecía al mismo circulo cromático familiar, pero esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas…

- ¡Niño endemoniado, casi me matas del susto! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡pudiste morir! – exclamó la chica mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo arrastraba hacia ella, aferrándolo contra su pecho, abrazándolo…

Tom se sintió raro, extrañamente cálido, estaba asustado por el grito de la mujer, pero entendía que era por preocupación, cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma a café que la muchacha emanaba…

- Si sigues así voy a ponerme celoso…- Hermione se estremeció y Tom se giró para encarar al entrometido.

- Salazar…- nombró Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, Tom le siguió.

- Hermione… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Eh tenido que torturar a unos cuantos para llegar a ti… - el hombre se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó por el rostro, Tom frunció el ceño al verlo besarla… Hermione no tardó en responder, pero segundos después, ambos escucharon el carraspeo de Tom.

- Eso es asqueroso.- espetó el niño, Salazar se volvió hacia el mocoso impertinente.

- No lo será cuando tengas mi edad y puedas…

- ¡Salazar! – interrumpió la castaña, Tom no entendía.

- Disculpa… pero este niño es bastante irritable.

- No lo conoces…- dijo Hermione con el ceño divertidamente fruncido.

- No me conoces… eso no es nada…- Hermione se giró para ver a Tom, el niño parecía divertido ante aquello, ¿acaso estaba retando a Salazar con aquella mirada? El hombre levantó una espesa ceja…

- Cálmate mocoso…- fue lo único que dijo, Hermione vio a Tom algo frustrado, así que le puso su mano sobre su hombro, Tom inmediatamente se relajó.

- Salazar… ¿Harry está bien? – preguntó la muchacha algo preocupada.

- Lo está, pero creo que no falta mucho para que esto acabe, Lord Voldemort está algo agitado…

- Has estado ahí…

- Buscándote como no tienes idea…- y dicho, Salazar le tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, la castaña se sonrojó hasta más no poder, Tom, con el ceño fruncido…

- ¡Con una mierda! – gritó Salazar al sentir una patada en la pantorrilla, Hermione se giró para ver Tom con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, Salazar se arrodillo en una pierna para sobarse la otra lastimada, sus azules ojos fueron a dar con los de Tom, quien levantó la barbilla.

- Maldito mocoso de…

- ¡Salazar, que rápido aprendes! ¿es Malfoy quien te está enseñando esos nuevos modales los tuyos? – Hermione se llevó la mano a las caderas, Salazar se puso de pie, serio, la castaña se sobresaltó, Tom simplemente pensaba que aquel sujeto era un idiota y que merecía morir en la hoguera por ello.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir a Salazar, demasiado cerca, el hombre sonrío mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella…

Y le besó.

Hermione escuchó un quejido proveniente de Tom, pero extrañamente el chico guardó silencio…

Sin saber que Salazar le había lanzado un petrificus verbalmente, el chico estaba que se moría al ver como aquel hombre estaba demasiado cerca de su salvadora…

A demás de lo asqueroso que SE VEIAN tragándose a besos, tsk, cuando Hermione se diera cuenta de que estaba inmóvil, entonces le daría un merecido a ese sujeto… si… a ver que se le ocurría mientras se olvidaban de él.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo? – exclamó el hombre, la castaña, entonces, recordó él por qué lo había dejado en aquel sitio en esas condiciones, la leona tomó su mano y le acercó a ella, frotando sus dedos en la palma de la mano de Salazar, la cual estaba envuelta en un trozo y mugriento trapo, el hombre simplemente le observaba…

- ¿de dónde has sacado esto? Está demasiado sucio, podría infectarse la herida.- dijo la joven mientras levantaba la mirada.

- No te preocupes… es temporal…- respondió el joven.

- Bien, entonces tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para Tom, Harry debe necesitar ayuda.

- Hace uno minutos me eh topado con Malfoy, me ha dicho que ese tal Dumbledore no se qué, viene en camino…

- Oh, gracias a Merlín… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Hermione suspiró, pero algo estaba muy raro ahí, la castaña no escuchó ni un solo ruido por parte de Tom, así que se giró para verle…

- ¡Salazar! ¡Finite! – exclamó la joven al ver a un petrificado Tom, el chico inhaló aire para luego mandarle una mirada asesina a Salazar, este levantó la barbilla, el muy orgulloso.

- Se lo merecía…

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos…Salazar, vamos a buscar a la señora Weasley, seguro necesita ayuda!

Y la necesitaba de verdad, la pelirroja mujer había ido contra Bellatrix, a la cual había encontrado en el salón principal, donde Harry y Voldemort se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, la pelirroja mujer lanzó el avada primero que nada, pero Lestrange lo evadió olímpicamente, entre gritos, el fuego y maldiciones, las mujeres iban una tras la otra, lanzándose todo tipo de improperios y hechizos de muerte.

Su amado hijo había muerto por culpa de aquella horrenda mujer, sus ojos emanaban odio, aquella dulce madre que sonreía constantemente a sus hijos, ahora lloraba la pérdida de uno de los más inquietos de ellos, su Fred, su pequeña comadreja pelirroja que junto a su hermano gemelo le habían sacado más de una cana…

- La traidora a la sangre… Weasley…- Molly siguió apuntando su varita hacia la mujer, la cual no hacía otra cosa más que enviarle sonrisas de burla.

Bellatrix por otro lado, estaba al pendiente del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort, la explosión que había evitado que el hechizo culminara, había arruinado los planes de todos, si Voldemort se enterada de la gran estupidez que ella había dejado que pasara, no iba a matara, sino a torturarla hasta la muerte…

Harry cayó al suelo después de golpear contra la pared, varios fragmentos de cemento golpearon su espalda, el niño que vivió había perdido sus lentes momentos antes, ahora su vista era borrosa, vio a la madre de Ginny debatirse en un duelo contra Lestrange, la mujer era muy hábil, pues la bruja oscura simplemente se dedicaba a evadir cada uno de los hechizos que le mandaban, retrocediendo cada vez más…

Harry Potter cerró los ojos mientras veía la imagen borrosa de Lord Voldemort acercándose a él, había fallado e iba a morir por ello, le había prometido a Ginny una cita que no iba a cumplir, le había dicho a Ron que las próximas navidades pensaba regalarle algo que le encantaría, una Nimbus 2001, pero eso no pasaría… Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más, era como la entrega que hacía la muerte a sus víctimas, haciéndoles una última visita…

- _Has perdido Potter… yo eh ganado y tú serás recordado por aquel que murió por mi mano…_- Harry escuchaba aquello y sabía que Voldemort estaba hablándole en pársel.

Harry no respondió, tenía la varita justamente bajo su pecho, pero sacarla alertaría a Voldemort y hacerlo adelantaría su muerte…

- _No seré yo quien te mate entonces, pero de tras de mí hay muchas más personas que desean verte muerto_.- fue la respuesta en pársel del niño que vivió mientras su rostro era levantado gracias a la varita de sauco que Voldemort poseía…

- _Entonces también los mataré__… ¡Mataré a todos tus amigos en este momento, toda la Orden del Fénix morirá junto contigo!_ – gritó la serpiente, Harry bajó la mirada y vio la varita más poderosa del mundo. Albus se lo había dicho antes…

Se suponía que Snape había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore (Hecho que Voldemort ignora aún), y fue en ese momento, antes de que los Mortifagos que Draco se suponía que iba a infiltrar al colegio, cuando Malfoy desarmó a Albus, Harry sabía que la muerte de Albus había sido solamente una trampa que habían puesto a Voldemort, para que se adueñara de la varita y así, asegurar el triunfo del niño que vivió, que imbécil, había pensado Harry, el plan original de todo eso se le había olvidado por completo… sonrió entonces al ver a Draco Malfoy aparecer en escena…

- Tú eres el que va a caer esta noche… Tom Riddle.- dijo Harry en su lengua natal, Voldemort sonrío abiertamente mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba a Harry con ella.

- Yo creo que no… Potter… ¡Avada…- pero el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos fue interrumpido por el grito de Malfoy y una sacudida de varita.

- ¡Accio Varita! – gritó Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa, Harry respondió el gesto, sacando su varita rápidamente, Voldemort vio todo aquello con lentitud, su poderosa varita de Sauco respondiendo a las órdenes de Draco Malfoy…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! -. Gritó Harry Potter, acabando de una vez por todas, con la vida de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione salió delo castillo con Tom y Salazar, encontrándose con Ron en la salida, quien se encontraba con George y Ginny, tras ellos venían Arthur y su esposa Molly, mientras que a ellos se acercaba Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape seguidos por Bill y Fleur…

Tom se estremeció bajo la mano de Hermione, el muchacho podría jurar haber escuchado unas cuantas voces dentro del castillo, voces en el idioma aquel que solamente él sabía, Salazar volteo a verle, Hermione ya estaba acuclillada a su lado.

- Estás bien ¿Tomy? – preguntó la castaña, Salazar levantó una ceja mientras le veía, luego prestó atención al niño.

- ¿Tomy? – preguntó Slytherin curioso.

- Así es el diminutivo de Thomas…- dijo ella.

- ¿te llamas Thomas? – preguntó Salazar a Tom.

- Algo así…- dijo el algo serio.

- Bien Tomy…

- Solo Hermione puede llamarme así.- respingó el niño, Salazar escuchó las risas de los demás, cosa que no le causó ninguna gracia.

- Ron, discúlpeme su majestad.- dijo él mientras bufaba algo en pársel.

- El idiota eres tu…- contestó Tom, Salazar se giró hacia él, con la sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Puedes…?

- Si…

- Eh… Salazar, hay ciertas cosas que necesito contarte pero eso será más tarde.- intervino Hermione.

Salazar asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione se puso de pie y fue a hablar con los recién llegados, había ciertas cosas que Albus y Snape tenían que enterarse antes que nada.

- ¿Los has escuchado, verdad? - habló Salazar, sorprendiendo al pequeño Tom Riddle.

- ¿También puedes hablar con las serpientes? –preguntó Tom un poco aliviado, Salazar se dio cuenta que aquello era como quitarle un peso de encima, cosa extraña.

- Así es… deberías estar orgulloso, eres una de dos personas que pueden hacerlo…- fue su respuesta.

- ¡¿de verdad? ..- Salazar bajó la mirada hacia el chico.- ¿de verdad…debo sentirme orgulloso? Mis amigos en el orfanato me molestan mucho… dicen que soy un monstruo o un fenómeno…- contó el chico mientras se giraba para buscar a Hermione, Salazar siguió el camino que la mirada de Tom había recorrido, y ahí estaba, Hermione.

- Es especial ¿sabes?

- Si…- contestó simplemente Tom.

Albus se acercó a Salazar y a Tom, Snape estaba a unos pasos a lado del anciano mientras que Hermione se detenía a lado de Salazar, abrazándose a su hombro, este volteo a verla y le plantó un beso en la enmarañada cabellera.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Salazar.

- Todo ah acabado… lo presiento…- fue su respuesta antes de levantar el rostro, Salazar se inclinó y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

- ¡VOLDEMORT HA MUERTO! ¡ CARA RAJADA HA VENCIDO AL MAGO OSCURO! – ese era Draco quien se había asomado por uno de los ventanales del castillo, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, muchos comenzaron a llorar, unos como Hermione.

Todo había acabado.

Bellatrix, junto con un puñado de mortifagos habían logrado salir de la mirada de los aurores y magos de la luz…

La sala en donde Lord Voldemort había muerto, había quedado entre las sombras y la soledad, todo el mundo se encontraba en la puerta de Askaban festejando, las luces y fuegos artificiales creados por Ron y George iluminaban el oscuro cielo…

Hermione sonrío al ver el hermoso espectáculo, Tom sonreía al ver todo aquello, nunca había presenciado algo como eso, se giró para ver a Hermione abrazada de Salazar, el hombre que, al igual que él, hablaba con las serpientes y eso, de alguna forma u otra, se había ganado su respeto…

Al saber que las personas en el orfanato se equivocaban, el no era raro, el no era un monstruo, si, era seguidor de la venganza, pero no era un monstruo… aún.

El escándalo en las afueras de su antiguo cuartel oscuro, le provocaron unas enormes nauseas, Bella, junto con los pocos Mortíos que quedaron, entre ellos, Zabini Blaise y Pansy Parkinson, Lestrange se arrodilló a lado de lo que quedaba de su señor… no podía creerlo…

El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, vencido por un niño que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, un mocoso que no entendía nada sobre la magia oscura y de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre…

Se mordió la lengua, tragándose las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar, levantando la cabeza de su señor y recostándola sobre sus piernas…

Maldito Harry Potter y su banda de idiotas…

- ¡MALDITA SEAS POTTER! – gritó la mujer en un arranque de ira.

Bajaba los escalones lentamente, sus pies descalzos sintiendo la frialdad del suelo en su blanquecina piel, había escuchado mucho alboroto a las afueras del castillo, pero lo que le aturdió y molestó aún más, eran aquellos alaridos femeninos…

A demás… ¿Quién era ese Potter? Seguro era un cretino para provocar que semejante arpía chillara a tal extremo… se detuvo a mitad de los escalones…

- ¿Por qué lloras, mujer? – preguntó al ver a semejante espécimen lloriquearle a un cuerpo asquerosamente deforme…

Y se dio cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban, incluida la magdalena de melena revuelta, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos…

- Mi…mi señor… ¡Está vivo! – gritó Bellatrix mientras se ponía de pie, dejando caer la cabeza del antiguo cuerpo de su amo, mientras sus azules ojos color turquesa brillaban intensamente al ver a la mujer acercarse a grandes zancadas…

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. Epilogo

**Hola...!**

**¡!**

**AY! este es un dulce inicio para un Final que tendra TRES FINALES ALTERNATIVAS, DONDE HERMIONE TENDRA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUEDARSE CON LOS TRES PRINCIPALES PROTAGONISTAS...**

_**el primer final obviamente es un Salmione**_

_**el segundo Final seria un Dramione**_

_**Y el Trecer Final seria un Tommione...**_

_**Sobre el EPILOGO...**_

_**Aquí Narro sobre el MOMENTO que vivió Salazar el día en que HERMIONE partió a su tiempo...espero no se confundan como en el otro... AH, por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS...!**_

**EPILOGO.**

_Se había ido._

El cielo se había oscurecido, al igual que su mirada, Salazar se pasó la mano por entre la negra y larga cabellera, sus ojos abiertos por la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, Hermione…

_Había desaparecido._

Godric dio un paso al frente, el cielo volvía hacer el mismo que hace unos minutos atrás, se giró para ver a Rowena y a Helga sentadas en el suelo, la primera con el vestido lleno de sangre al igual que sus manos, la pelirroja con una mirada perdida…

La respiración entrecortada de Salazar Y Godric eran como trompetas, anunciando la llegada de algo inesperado, el hombre de mirada azul se giró lentamente, hasta que su mirada profunda se encontró con la de Godric…

- Has dejado que se marchara…- susurró el hombre, Gryffindor simplemente se preparaba para lo inevitable, Helga parpadeo un par de veces, se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos hombres.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos, Hermione ha regresado al lugar donde pertenece, todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano…! – explicó la mujer, con unos cuantos mechones despeinados sobre su rostro, los hizo a un lado con un soplido de sus labios, Rowena se acercó al trío con cautela.

- Helga tiene razón Salazar, no quieras echarnos la culpa por qué ella decidió irse…

- ¡¿Es que son idiotas o se hacen? ¡¿es que no ven la cantidad de sangre con la que están bañadas? – Salazar tomó a Helga por el antebrazo y la giró violentamente para que mirara, la mujer pegó un grito de horror, y Godric se lanzó hacia Salazar para alejarlo de la mujer…

- ¡Mira, es sangre de Hermione, maldita sea! ¡Su sangre…ahora dime si no es culpa de Gryffindor! ¡Fue él quien le dio el maldito hechizo, fue él!- le gritaba mientras la zarandeaba, hasta que el Slytherin sintió el jaloneo de Godric, los rostros de ambos estaban empapados en sudor, sus miradas profundamente oscuras, Rowena estaba asustada pero igual fue y abrazó a su amiga para calmarla.

- Ya basta… es suficiente, Salazar.

- Ya basta, ya basta… maldito infeliz… ¡Te alegras de verme así! ¡¿No es así? ¡Preferiste ver a Hermione alejada de ambos en vez de conmigo! – acusó el joven mientras le señalaba con su dedo, Godric cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- Y si es así… ¿Qué? – aquello sorprendió a Rowena, Helga levantó la mirada hacia Salazar, quien tenía el rostro desfigurado por la ira, la desesperación y tristeza…

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Godric salir volando hasta estrellarse hasta tocar con pared, provocando que la ilusión del balcón desapareciera de un segundo a otro.

- Si es así maldito León patético… si descubro que le diste el conjuro para que se fuera… juro por mi vida que vivirás tanto entre la penumbra de mi odio… y no habrá muerte para ti…- el susurro fue lento y cargado de odio, Helga intentó seguirle, pero una mirada de soslayo por parte de la serpiente, había sido más que suficiente para detenerla…

Las horas pasaron y Helga continuaba sentada en aquel sofá, esperando a que el joven Salazar Slytherin saliera de su alcoba, la mujer de rojos cabellos se puso de pie, era más que evidente que Salazar no saldría, lo que no sabía es que él no estaba ahí…

_Sino en el callejón Knockturn._

Se dirigía a grandes zancadas, buscando y comprando ciertas cosas que requería, había estado una hora antes en la habitación que había sido asignada a Hermione, logrando encontrar ciertas notas que la muchacha había escrito respecto al hechizo, necesitaba encontrarla… necesitaba verla una vez…

Y decirle lo que por cobarde no hizo y ahora, ella ya no estaba…

No podía permitir que ese**_ "Te Amo"_** quedara encerrado dentro de él, tenía que decírselo y no había otro modo de hacerle saber lo mucho que le quería, sino hiendo a donde ella estaba…

Se detuvo frente a un puesto de polvos de dudosa procedencia, había visto algo que le llamó la atención, había buscado por todos lados aquella tiza rojiza que Hermione había mencionado unos días antes… lamentablemente dicho objeto se había agotado y él se encontraba ahora buscando un reemplazo…

- Muy interesante las cosas que usted intenta comprar, mi señor…- la voz de una mujer retumbó en sus oídos, no se molestó en moverse para ver a la joven, pero si le vio de soslayo, el anciano estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad y esperando el momento en que el joven se decidiera en adquirir sus productos.

Salazar no dijo nada, solo sé le quedó mirando de medio lado, aquella joven parecía pertenecer a una familia adinerada, mestiza por lo que sus instintos le decían, a demás…

- Hermione…- mencionó el nombre, dejando a la mujer algo confundida, la chica soltó una risita traviesa, Salazar parpadeo un par de veces, relajando sus facciones y volviéndose completamente hacia ella.

- Lo siento querido, creo que me estás confundiendo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, Salazar fue entonces cuando lo notó, esa mujer se parecía enormemente a Granger, sus ojos marrones eran un poco más oscuros, sus labios un poco menos carnosos, pero su cabello ondulado, el color de su piel, incluso su voz, su estatura… su cuerpo.

- Disculpe Señorita…- Salazar se interrumpió, esperando a que la mujer diera su nombre.

- Baronesa sanguinaria…- dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, digna de una serpiente.

- Ese no es su nombre, si me permite decir, Madame.- respondió el con una ceja levantada.

- No me es permitido dar mi nombre a desconocidos.- respondió mientras se daba la media vuelta, Salazar vio varios mechones rizados caer por la espalda medio desnuda de la joven, quien simplemente se marchó, Salazar no dejó de mirarle, esa mujer era idéntica a Hermione, no cabía duda…

Ella dio vuelta en una esquina, lanzándole una mirada cómplice…

_Y Salazar fue por ella._

No era Hermione, pero se veía a ella, no sabía a Hermione, pero olía a ella, sus besos no eran tan salvajes ni dulces, sino al contrario, ni su piel era tan suave como los sedosos hombros de Hermione…

Todo había empezado de la nada, unas cuantas palabras, una que otra mirada, y se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto demasiado oscuro, donde la escasa luz se colaba por entre una grieta de la pared de vieja madera, cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos, su melena castaña y enredada fue liberada del listón, cayendo por sus hombros y espalda como una cascada, la chaqueta salió volando, y el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejando libre la escultural figura… arrastrándose hacia la cama, donde se acomodaron…

_Y él sabía que no era Hermione…_

Pero su ausencia le había dejado demasiado debilitado, aquella mujer se había aparecido en un mal momento y no pudo resistirse a ella por más que su cerebro se lo ordenara.

La mujer en sí, en sus alocados momentos, era Hermione, le besó los labios pensando en ella, acarició su cuerpo pensando en ella y se hundió en ella creyendo que era a ella a la que estaba tomando…

Al principio de todo creyó que tal vez, lo pasado, solamente había sido una pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos y observarla suspirar de placer, sabía que aquello no era más que una cruda realidad, pero no se detuvo, era eso lo que, quizá, lo más cercano a Hermione que tendría en toda su vida…

Y se aferró a sus caderas, hundiendo sus fríos dedos en la carne de ella, la Baronesa soltó un gemido mientras él le embestía aún más…

El vaivén al principió era lento, aprendiendo poco a poco, aunque la baronesa ya había tenido experiencias sexuales antes, cuando vio a Salazar frente aquel puesto, sintió una fuerte conexión, sin saber que aquello se debía a un extraño lazo que él y su descendiente, tenían…

La Baronesa sangrienta no era otra más que Jean Claire Foster Granger, una importante mujer con un puesto alto en el ministerio, su deber era la intervención entre ambos mundos, el mágico y el Muggle…

Salazar se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza, el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, apretujó la quijada y cerró los ojos…

Esa era Hermione. O eso era lo que quería creer.

Y se mordió la lengua, tirándose a un lado, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, la Baronesa se sentó sobre la cama, volviendo su vista hacia él, habían estado a punto de llegar al clímax, pero él se negó a dárselo, tanto a ella cómo así mismo…

- ¿Qué ha pasado…? – preguntó la mujer entre cada respiro agitado, él no volteo a verla, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

- Es otra mujer ¿cierto? – preguntó la baronesa mientras le veía vestirse, observando el blanquecino cuerpo del hombre, sus musculosas piernas y su espalda ancha, ni que hablar de sus hombros y de lo sensual que se veía los mechones negros caer sobre los hombros…

- No importa ya… se fue…- su ronca voz se había vuelto solo un susurro, una voz arrastrada como una serpiente entre la hierba.

_La baronesa le vio abrir la puerta aún con el torso desnudo._

- Jean Claire Foster Granger…- la dulce y aterradora confesión de su nombre llegó a sus oídos, él se detuvo en el preciso momento en que su cerebro procesó la voz de su amante, pero no se volvió para mirarle…

_Sonrío entonces._

Una sonrisa triste que ella no pudo apreciar.

- Un gusto entonces… _Lady Granger_…- fue su única respuesta ante aquello, abandonando entonces a la hermosa mujer que yacía desnuda sobre aquella cama.

Godric le vio entrar al castillo, así que rápidamente fue a buscarlo en la entrada, Rowena ya estaba ahí, esperando su llegada, la lluvia caía para ese entonces, Ravenclaw se acercó a él con un abrigo…

- Vas a enfriarte…- le dijo mientras le cubría con él, Salazar tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, Helga, quien estaba a lado de Godric para ese entonces, simplemente se mordía el labio inferior, sabía lo que ese hombre había estado buscando en el callejón Knockturn.

- No voy a morirme por una gripa, Rowena…- fue su respuesta mientras se zafaba de su agarre, Godric suspiró resignadamente, la tormenta había caído sobre Hogwarts, las dos mujeres y él sabían él por qué de aquella inexplicable llovizna en aquel avanzado invierno…

- Salazar..- llamó Godric ya harto del extraño fenómeno que causaba el joven hombre cada vez que se deprimía, este, quien ya iba de camino hacia sus habitaciones, se detuvo con un pie sobre las escaleras…

- Toma esto… eh dejado algo en tu habitación cuando no estabas…- el león se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Salazar…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Godric? – preguntó Rowena mientras veía la tiza rojiza.

- Lo que debo hacer…- fue su respuesta, Salazar retrocedió los pasos que había dado y vio el gis color rojo…

- ¿Por qué tienes uno si ya se han agotado? – preguntó de repente, Godric frunció el ceño.

- Lo tomas o lo dejas…- fue su respuesta, Salazar le vio a los ojos, Helga volteo a ver a su amiga, ella sabía que tanto el agila como él león habían estado un día antes en el callejón Knockturn y habían prohibido la venta de la tiza rojiza a Salazar… pero ¿Por qué ahora le están ayudando? ¿Por qué Godric lo estaba empujando a ir tras Hermione?

- Godric esto es realmente…

- No digas nada Helga… tú y yo sabemos que Salazar encontrará la manera de ir tras ella… lo menos que podemos hacer es enviarlo de una manera segura… a demás, me gustaría saber que ella ha llegado bien a su tiempo…- interrumpió el hombre con un semblante serio, Salazar no dijo nada, solo tomó el pequeño trozo de gis y salió a toda prisa hacia su habitación…

_Minutos más tarde…_

El portal se cerró, levantando a su paso una oleada de polvo…

- Se ha ido…- dijo Helga mientras su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro debido al viento.

- Merlín… espero que se encuentre bien…- habló Rowena mientras veía el charco de sangre frente a ellos.

- Lo estará… esa serpiente es muy escurridiza.- intervino Godric mientras se daba la media vuelta y pasaba a retirarse, ambas mujeres le observaban desaparecer entre las sombras del interior del castillo, seguro que Salazar estaría bien… pero ¿y él?

El lugar se volvió oscuro, cuando las voces comenzaron a hacer eco por todos lados, aquella voz femenina, aquella que le había gritado antes, la dueña de los labios que había besado durante la fiesta…

Hermione.

Y pensado su imagen y su nombre, Salazar entró a un poso que en lugar de ser oscuro, estaba completamente iluminado… cayó de bruces, golpeándose la herida que recientemente se había ganado y el brazo…

- Granger… ¿crees que esté muerto? – escuchó una segunda voz, pero esta era masculina.

- Ni lo menciones hurón.- esa voz definitivamente era la de Hermione, intentó ponerse de pie y llamarla, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonoro quejido.

- ¿He…Hermione? – se escuchó su débil voz, la castaña se quedó de pie, mirándolo, él intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo logró levantar la cabeza levemente.

- Eh Granger…creo que te está llamando.- dijo el rubio hombre que estaba a lado de su amada Hermione.

- Estás idiota… ¿Cómo me va a llamar si no sabe quién soy? No seas imbe…- dijo ella mientras le volteaba a ver.

- Hermione… ¡Hermione! – Gritó Salazar emocionado al volver a verla, tres días, tres insoportables días habían pasado desde la última vez que le había visto…

- Pues… lo conociste en tu otra vida por qué….- empezó a decir el rubio.

- ¡ ¿qué haces tú aquí? - gritó Hermione realmente perpleja al verlo ponerse de pie.

- Granger... ¿quién es este tipejo? - preguntó un muy aburrido Draco, señalando a Salazar con el pulgar

- Hermione...al fin te encuentro.- fue lo único que Salazar alcanzó a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

Y lo siguiente fue que despertó sobre una cálida cama, donde ella le veía intensamente, pero algo no estaba bien, le miró claramente, estaba muy cambiada, pero definitivamente esa era la Hermione de la que se había enamorado, eran sus ojos, su cabello rizado, sus labios…

Quiso ponerse de pie para tocarla, pero la herida se lo impedía, prohibiéndole siquiera acercarse a ella…

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue un intenso pinchazo en el abdomen, soltó un quejido que no fue más allá que un murmullo de dolor, intentó sentarse, pero el ardor y la picazón eran intensos, así que se mantuvo acostado, observando el maltrecho techo de aquel extraño lugar…

- ¿que…te ha pasado? - preguntó el Slytherin por excelencia, Hermione volteo a verle y así, con sus miradas entrelazadas, sé quedaron en silencio por un rato.

- Han pasado tres años, Salazar.- dijo ella al fin, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que se llevó Salazar ante aquello.

- ¿Que? – preguntó a la chica, quien simplemente bajó la mirada.

- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte… - dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

- Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.- se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la castaña, quien se acercó a su lado, después de tanto tiempo (según Hermione) volvían a verse, sus ojos marrones se veían cansados, la joven tenía ojeras tan profundas como un poso…

- Hermione…

- Guarda silencio Salazar…- interrumpió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su mano bajo su cuello, ayudándole a sentarse, el hombre soltó un casi silencioso quejido pero pudo lograr mantenerse sentado.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado- preguntó él mientras ella se acercaba.

Había muchas cosas que Hermione tenía que explicarle, era una situación difícil en la que el muchacho se estaba metiendo, sobre todo ahora que estaban en Guerra…

Pero estaba feliz de volver a verlo, muy feliz, lo había echado de menos todo ese tiempo, y tuvo ganas de llorar y aventarse a su pecho y abrazarse a él, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto.

Y le mintió cuando él le dijo que nadie sabía que había viajado en el tiempo, cuando en realidad Godric fue quien le ayudó…

No quería que Hermione tuviera un pensamiento siquiera de él, no cuando el mismo Gryffindor había conspirado para separarlos, si, era Egoísta, pero amaba a esa mujer y no iba a permitir que los recuerdos de aquel rival, yacieran en ella…

Sólo él tenía el derecho de estar presente en su vida, solo Salazar Slytherin era el Hombre que había nacido para estar con Hermione…

_**Con Lady Granger.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja (Llorando mientras se rie)<strong>

**-**_ Al fin hemos llegado al Final de este Fic, la verdad es que Yo, estoy satisfecha con este trabajo mio, pero claro, todo esto se lo debemos a JK... Muchisimas Gracias a todas las personas que se molestar en Leer esta Historia, ya Nos Veremos en **AZUL TURQUESA** y como prometi, les dejo el **RESUMEN**..._

**AZUL TURQUESA:**

_Voldemort ha muerto, pero esa muerte trajo a la vida a alguien que murió él día en que Lord Voldemort vino a la vida..._

**_TOM RIDDLE._**

_Él y su obsesión con algo que tiene mucho que ver con el dueño de la sangre pura que corre por sus venas, una obsesión que le obligará a ir contra todas las leyes que se ha creado desde muy joven._

_Pero hay un pequeño problema._

_Como Tom Riddle solo hay uno, entonces..._  
><em>¿Por qué hay dos Tom Riddle? sin contar que uno es un niño de once años.<em>

_Salazar y Hermione cada vez m{as unidos, un Draco más convencido de que la chica es la mujer a la que ama, Ginevra con la idea de adoptar a Tomy y un Harry nervioso por la pedida de mano..._

_y un Villano tras la causa de su siniestra obsesion._

_- Ella es mía.- fueron sus palabras ante una Bellatrix anonadada._

_Solo suya._

_Lo sabía, lo sentía, ese deseo corría por sus venas, quemandolo por dentro y achicharrandole el corazón, por qué no ocupó verla para saber que Hermione Jean Granger le perteneía, su alma pronto iba a hacer de su propiedad junto con todo lo demás..._

_- Mía.- dijo un Joven Tom Riddle mientras veía la imagen de la castaña en el espejo mágico._


End file.
